


where do i belong?

by Lrb89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrb89/pseuds/Lrb89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>immediatly after the war hermione feels triumphant but completely alone. searching for comfort in the wrong places will she end up pushing away her soulmate and the one who she truely belong too.<br/>SS/HG eventually.</p>
<p>snape survives. picks up immediatly from the hogwarts Great Hall final battle scene as in the books not the film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. aftermath

Bloody, beaten and bruised Hermione surveyed the great hall, dead littering the majesty of Hogwarts and reducing the feel of its magic to nothing more than cold stone walls and debris. The smell of burning permiated everything.  
Hermione was filthy, her hair thick with blood and her clothes scorched with hexes, wearily she turned on the spot imbibing the scene lay before her. Her heart broke when she looked for the weasleys, gathered together in mourning over Fred lay at the edge of the hall. The chaste kiss she shared with Ron only an hour ago, the elation of years of pent up unshared romance pouring into their desperate embrace felt nothing more than ash in her mouth. Suddenly declaring your love on the day of the final battle seemed at the time so poetic, romantic and carpe diem, now it felt foolish, selfish and unsympathetic in the light of so much death.  
Feeling completely useless with no words that would make the familys loss better she started walking through the hall to the front steps.  
Hermione spied Harry consoling and comiserating the survivers and as she walked past the Malfoys, reduced from regality to rags, sitting warily on the Slytherin bench she nodded a silent appreciation to Narcissa to her act of saving Harry in the forbidden forest. Their death eater robes torn and shredded, there was no superiority to be found there. not anymore. Draco caught hermiones eye and quickly looked away, but Narcissa stood from the bench and approached Hermione "Miss Granger, please believe me when i tell you i am so sorry for your losses, in the end it was about following orders, the only thing that mattered was saving my son. i would have done anything to protect him" Narcissa's eyes tried to display her desperation, her hands clenched and voice strangled.

In that moment Hermione saw she was just a mother and ultimatly, for her, it had come down to survival. "im sure we will meet again Mrs Malfoy" Hermione replied benignly giving no indication of any feelings. unsure of Narcissa's intent on making such a statement. did she want absolving of guilt? need commending for an act of bravery? an understanding of commiting terrible acts in exchange for survival? whatever the intent she wouldnt find any consolation from Hermione. Too exhausted and fraught to be considerate to others Hermione continued to move through the great hall.

Finding fresh air Hermione began to stride down the front lawns, knowing the tears were imminant she gathered speed and needed sanctuary, hermiones thoughts were to flee to Hagrids but his hut stood smoking in ruins in the lanscape. viering left to the lake she began to methodically catergorise the events of the last 4 hours.  
Being a structured person she knew compartmentalising the battle would make it easier for her brain to accept and embrace her emotions, her thoughts swam with images and the process of acceptance began.

walking in the shadows of the forest tears began to fall, deep wracking sobs caught her throat thinking of Fred weasley and the corpses of Lupin and Tonks, all the sensless casualties of the war. They had been victorious but at such a huge wizarding cost. 

Harry had been so brave, his determination to seek out Voldemort and to face death alone made Hermiones heart swell for his bravery, inner strength and doing what is right in the face of adversity. Harry explained his experience in the pensieve and how Snape had been his protector all these years-Snape. Hermione halted.Where was Snape??

immediatly setting off at a run for the whomping willow Hermione tore her wand from her jeans and levitated a branch to stop the trees knot, feet pounding on hard earth she ran desperatly to the underground burrow now being revealed at the base of the now still tree.

"im coming..im coming...im coming" she repeated, a mantra to propel her feet forward, how could they have forgotten Snapes prone body, leaving their professor alone to die in the shrieking shack, alone and disregarded, made hermione sick to the stomach.

Down the tunnel Hermione ran, her breath ragged and chest burning with the pace of her run. Desperatly she burst into the shack and spied her saviour. their saviour. 

Snapes body lay on the floor, his eyes closed, sallow skin now deathly white. The scent of copper filled the air as Snapes blood pooled around his form.

Hermione's heart broke as she knelt down next to the bravest man she had ever known, her face crumpled into emmence sadness as emotions flowed out of her.  
Edging closer to the professor on her kness she stretched out her hand and touched over Snapes heart, trying to impart her gratitude, love, respect and sorrow with her embrace.

Not once had she ever been in such proximity to her professor, Hermione allowed herself to look over snapes body and to insinuate some comfort as she touched him. She studied the killer wound on his neck, his chiseled features and long hair, his robes and rows of buttons so familiar to her. "im here" hermione whispered, "im so sorry youve been alone through all this" as silent tears streaked down her dirty face.

Hermione lent towards Snape and tenderly kissed his forehead. she wrapped her arms around his torso and silently sobbed, gently rocking him to comfort him in death as noone had in life 

in her grief Hermione never noticed Snapes eyes open to look upon his comforter.


	2. explanation

He hurt all over. The smell of blood, metallic and tangy hung around his midst. He must be alive he thought,surely pain must equal life. 

slipping in and out of conciousness Severus concentrated on his breathing, his diciplined occlumency gave his brain structure and the ability to react without panic.  
wandlessly and in silence Severus chanted the incantation that was knitting his veins and muscles back together. The bleeding slowed down and during bouts of lucidity he managed to sew up his wounds enough to ensure survival.  
tentitavely he attempted opening his eyes, he looked about to see the stark contents of the shacks parlour. Blood spattered furniture was in his immediate vicinity and he spotted his wand lay by an ancient chest, reaching out his fingers he attempted a silent 'accio' to reclaim it.The exurtion proved too much and again blackness welcomed him.

Severus could hear a faint muffling, something warm touched him and his senses returned to him waking him from slumber, his mind unclogged to the delicate whispers and touch of another. Feeling warm arms embrace him was likened to slipping into a hot bath midwinter, the relief, the tention it dissapated was tangable in his very core.   
He was being consoled, he was being comforted, he was being loved.

Severus' heart felt tight, if he was able to shed tears he may have during this divine comfort but the years had created a mask of stone. unemotional and detatched. however, in this moment, he felt a sense of emancipation and deep inside his heart thawed.

Regaining full conciousness Severus remained absolutly still but opened his eyes to see his soothe sayer. a woman. small and filthy, tinged with blood, dirt and ash she retained the scent of something definatly feminine. dark brown hair filled with blood, dried into solid curls enveloped his vision and above his eyes resting on his forehead were lips. As if kissing away all his pain were delicatly placed at his temple.

Wanting to show his sign of life to this woman he took a shuddering breath.

Immediatly she leapt from her embrace and took his face into her deliacate hands, honey brown eyes met black and Severus immediatly knew his embracer


	3. lets all move on shall we

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fast forward 6 months and everyone is trying to repair their lives. some with more success than others. hermione feels unanchored and is looking for affection in the worst way

Grimmauld Place was electric, music pulsing through the house, laughter bursting in every corner. The house was dark with charmed lights to blaze at every beat, designed to look like a nightclub. So called 'survivers parties' had been thrown at every given opportunity for the last few weeks. every party different according to the host and tonight was shaping up to become an all out rave. the need to move on, a rebirth, was being promoted by the ministry so parties had become common place of late. events after the final battle had to be investigated by the ministry, rogue death eaters were hunted and prosected with a kiss. Harry had joined with Kingsley in attempting to regain normalcy and order throughout wizarding britain, becoming a ministry ambassador for peacetime. New laws were enacted to help the war orphans and plans drawn up to rebuild Hogwarts as quickly as possible. Harry threw himself into work and decided to retake his Hogwarts 7th year as an honorary student like so many of his peers, he couldnt wait to go back to Hogwarts-his sanctuary for so many years. 

Hermione lived with Harry at Grimauld, technically not orphaned but alone in the world Harry welcomed her with open arms and they lived in companionable company eating, laughing and working as they had for many years previously. Hermione loved Harry as a brother and she was thankfull for their close relationship, an ear to confide in and a support in times of hell. Harrys relationship with Ginny had blossomed and she was a regular at Grimauld, staying in Hermiones room, if anybody asked that is. 

Sometimes during the night Hermione could hear Ginnys keaning and soft moans, and she was envious of Ginnys body wet with sexual exertion when Hermione was wet with sweat from nightmares. She needed comfort and she wanted Ron.

Hermione visited Ron as much as possible, little touches on his arm, coquettish glances, flirtatious inuendos. all seemingly ignored. Hermione was confused and felt rejected, tiny chips of confidence where whittled away every time she felt further distanced from Ron.

Ron had returned to the burrow to mourn and was now on the right side of recovery, Hermione had been a stoic friend throughout this time but hadnt been invited to become anything more official.

On the eve of Harrys party Ron had delicately told Hermione he wasnt in the right frame of mind to ignite any fledgling romance they had proffered during the final battle. Hermione was crushed upon hearing this, her heart, still delicate from the aftermath, was pierced to know her unrequiented love for Ronald Weasley would continue.

"so mione got your eye on anyone" slurred Ron, leaning against the doorframe, he conspiritorially wound his arm round her waist and whispered how he though she deserved a "good bloke", hermiones insides burned with his touch and her stomach roiled with want at his a-sexual clinch. It appeared he'd been at Harrys firewhisky and it always emboldened him to play match maker for Hermione, whether to inconspicuously find out if she was with anyone or whether to actually match her to someone she didnt know the reasoning behind his efforts. "no actually, im just here to have a good time" Hermione shouted over the music, she stiffened against him, angry that he thought she couldnt attract a mate without influence and put out he hadnt noticed her efforts to attract him. Before the party, and before every other event, she had selected her outfits carefully. intending to attract Ron she had paraded in a sequence of shorter and more suggestive dresses, the black lace number she had on tonight had the effect of all the others against her desired. none. he looked straight through her.

"im going to my room to freshen up" Hermione gesticulated with her finger, but Ron had already been distracted by Harry holding out a fresh tumbler of Firewhiskey across the room. His arms leaving her waist before shed even finished her sentence.

The last time. This right now, Hermione internally shouted, is the last time I can allow myself to be in love with him. She turned around and some part of her inside clicked into place, always to open, so emotionally available to people that she was taken for granted. Her heart steeled and her carriage stiffened, as if an ice wind blew from brain to foot, leaving a hardened shell impenetrable to Ronald Weasley.

In truth Hermiones demeanor had been evolving for weeks. Like an armour, every plate had been erected after each rejection from Ron. Every unreciprocated touch, unregistered approach and ignored affection killed something within Hermione. Damaged by the war she needed tenderness and reassurance with touch and soft words of comfort, she knew losing Fred would have put the brakes on any immediate romance. Hoping if she hung on in there as his support network the day would come where Ron took her in his arms and made her his.

Instead she remained firmly in the friend zone. people were healing, evolving, changing and Hermione was still at square 1 because she was clinging onto a romantic notion unfulfilled. 

Gliding through the throng of party goers Hermione gave strained smiles and half waves to fellow order members and friends alike, needing to be alone with the viper in her stomach before its wrath of anger and bitterness spewed venom on someone, she took the stairs 3 at a time. Striding to the first floor bathroom Hermiones chagrin had fizzed into cool detatchment as hard and determined as ice.

looking in the mirror Hermione took in her kohl rimmed eyes and long dark tumble of curls, her lace dress muggle cut, short and low backed scremed available. She pouted her lips and looked resolutly into her reflection, she ressolved to take back some control of her life. Fuck Ron. Fuck anyone she thought bitterly. I dont need anyone to dictate my happiness, its time to be selfish.

Opening the bathroom door Hermione confidently walked towards the bannister, over looking the party and the dancing, the hallway was dark and alive with the sound of wild abandonment. She noticed George leaning over the rail casually holding a hipflask, he watched the gethering below detatched and without emotion. "hey you" Hermione offered joining him, he turned towards her proffering the hipflask which she accepted. "not trying your luck with ickle ronnikins tonigh mione?" george teased with a smirk, it wasnt his familar gregarious humour, it wouldnt be again, not without his sidekick.  
Hermione flushed with how obvious she had clearly been but pushed her blush down resultly and replaced it with her new mask of indifference. "no i thought id circulate, speak with everyone. you know i AM one of the GoldenTrio-hadnt you heard?" she replied sarcastically, George raised a brow and laughed into his flask.  
The flask passed back and forth, Hermione was feeling emboldened and buzzing, Fred caught her eye "thought the view would be better up here eh?", laughing Hermione smiled genially and from her very peripherals caught the sight of Ron kissing Lavender Brown, passionatly and wantonly beneath them. Her smile died on her face. anger, resentment and the proof she needed that it was time to change propelled her as she turned to George and leaned towards him, hot fiery blood pumping through her, reckless abandon taking hold she whispered "the view i could give you in my bedroom would be far more appealing i assure you", Hermione pushed her breasts against Georges arm and wickedly ran the tip of her tongue against the shell of his ear. George faced Hermione, glassy eyed and casual "Hermione, i cant give you love, if you want to take me into your room you will get unemotional detatched fucking" he shrugged as in appologising for his bluntness, unaware that casual no strings sex was exactly the release Hermione seeked. She wanted to fuck, not make love, she wanted a man to crave her, need her and have her responsible for his release. that was power. that was regaining control. that was the whole point.

Hermione fixed George with a stare and gently took his hand, lacing her fingers with his she walked slowly and led him across the hall and into her bedroom.

Closing and warding the door wandlessly she led George to her bed and sat him down, backing away from him slowly she penetrated him with a determined stare as she slowly inched down her knickers from underneath her lace dress without breaking eye contact. George looked on in his alcohol fuelled state undoing his belt buckle and freeing his burgeoning erection. "i dont want love George" Hermione rasped, taking a finger and playing with her moistening folds " i want you to beg me to make you cum inside me". 

George sprung off the bed and in one quick move spun hermione round to face the wall and bent her over, he held his cock and began to find hermiones opening, a little startled Hermione held onto the wall to steady herself and thrust back her bum to George to help him find his goal.  
George found Hermiones entrance and took 3 firm thrusts before he was seated fully inside Hermione, she wasnt quite wet enough and her tightness prevented a smooth insertion, George gave a gutteral moan to find Hermiones sheath so tight and with added friction. He panted behind her holding onto a hip and his other hand over her shoulder securing her in a semi stood position against the wall, he began to move, slowly at first adjusting to Hermiones tightness then faster as he was coated with hermiones slippery juices. Hermione felt overwhelmed with sensation, her intoxicated state combined with her raw emotions of the preceeding night made her incautious, irrational and feckless, the feeling of George heedlessly pumping into her from behind whilst both being fully clothed was erotic and dangerous. She moaned into her outstretched arms and felt empowered by the gasps and sighs being uttered from George. His cock was long but not overly thick and reached all the way to her cervix, she felt every ridge and bump of his erection as it slammed into her without mercy, she needed this, needed to know she was desired that she was taking something for herself without offering anything in return. Hermione felt a rush of power and clenched her pussy round George to make her cunt even tighter, he groaned and dug his fingers into her hip harder. The beat of the music pumping through the house, the risque nature of their coupling, Georges merciless pumping into her pussy was too much for Hermione, her muscles clamped and her body arched into the wall taking George with her, her orgasm rippled through her and was continued by george pushing her flush against the paintwork and fucking her into abandon, george moved his hands against her thighs to brace  
her against the wall and emptied his seed into hermione in hot thick bursts. Hermione could feel his emission running down her thighs before he had even stopped pumping due to her vertical stance, it all added to the delicious crass nature of their fumble. "are you ok" ventured George his cock slackening inside her, "im perfect george, we should get back out there" she replied in a perfectly conversational tone, "i needed that, but dont worry we wont speak about it again, i dont think itd be good for either one of us". George nodded as he tucked himself back into his jeans, looking flushed he cast a cleaning and cooling charm on the pair whilst hermione pulled down her dress and smoothed her curls.

"after you mi lady" george joked opening the door like a perfect gentleman, bowing over the handle and gesturing Hermione forward. laughing she glided through the door, amused at his humour, a glimmer of the old George back.

They parted at the stairs, no backward glances, no future offers of a quick fuck and no promises. just what Hermione wanted. Lets all move on, wasnt that the rhetoric?

She stepped down the stairs and into the throng. 

The knickers stayed off.


	4. musing and meetings

Severus sat lazily on the porch, sipping his coffee leasurly. Black and bitter he savoured its rich taste as he looked over the verander at the lake. Mcgonigall had installed Severus in her lakeside home after his release from St Mungos, under the fidelius he was able to recouperate in silence with only the occassional mothering from Minerva.

Severus had confided in Minerva of his last memories before being taken to the hospital, although leaving out his poinyant feelings towards Hermione he told her the facts of Hermione finding and rescueing him. Illuding to the very real feeling of gratitude Minerva encouraged Severus to send Hermione an owl, perhaps some discourse would break the ice before he saw har again at the start of Hogwarts term.

"morning Severus" Mcgonigall trilled as the magical atmosphere thrummed with her apparation into the cottage, " i do hope your not into the Firewhisky like the last time i visited before 12 noon" she barbed

"as i said at the time Minerva, it is happy hour somewhere in the world" he replied, eyebrow arched and saluting her with his coffee cup.

"mmmmmm" she grumbled and sat down beside Severus, secretly appraising his visage and general health from side views. "I had hoped Severus to encourage you to attend a formal dinner the order is throwing at Kingsleys home next saturday"

"i have no-" he began

"-i told them" Mcgonigall continued in complete ignorance of his interruption "that you would attend, as you have been in convalecense for quite enough. Severus, you never attended you awarding of your Order of Merlin and you need to stop hiding."

Severus studied his coffee cup intently and gave no reply. Using his silence as carte blanche to continue her dictations she began again, " you will be at Hogwarts again in a month and I have arranged for you to attend some functions to ingratiate yourself within polite society-"

Severus snorted

"within polite society Severus" Mcgonigall finished and produced a list of his engagements, ranging from small dinners to the official ministry ball. He eyed it suspiciously and took the parchment with his fingertips, as if touching it properly was tantamount to enthusiatically agreeing to attend

Severus pursed his lips and gave a grudging glare at his contempory, "so i should make small talk with people who no longer hate me, until recently doubted me and will attempt to care about my well being. how very convenient for their turn in countenance to coincide with my vindication "

"oh dont be petulant Severus" scalded Minerva, "ofcourse they still hate you"

"well then I will attend, I would hate for their enjoyment to be curtailed with my absence" he drawled sarcastically.

The two collegues sat in companionable silence looking over the lake sipping their coffee, a silent truce and unspoken understanding had formed over the last few months. No explanations, heart felt apologies or discussions needed. The ministry had cleared Severus' name with Harrys testimony and statements from Severus, he was left, as before, a social pariah. Back to normal. Severus could bare the solitude he reasoned, he was a guarded man and although reconciling with the Malfoys he saw no reason to become a poster boy for victory. Happy with his quiet life he never read the many publications printed about his role in the war, the more salacious offerings by Rita Skeeter were so fabricated he used them to bank his fires. 

"I had hoped you might have reached out to Miss Granger before now" Minerva offered gently, clearly being tactful if not subtle in her approach.

Severus stilled, immediate flashing images of honey brown eyes and shared breathing, close proximity of her warm and open face swam before him. Subconciously he touched his heart with two fingers, as if the ghost of her touch lingered there. "I have not I regret" he began formally, "I do believe I would like to speak with Miss Granger before term starts. ofcourse to convey my gratitude and to clear up any notions she may have of a 'shared experience' " Severus averted Minervas eyes but his carriage stiffened as if to show his regard for the course of action being a formality of manners only.

"Yes Severus, what a notion..." Minerva grinned into her cup smiling.

Abruptly Severus stood, his black frock coat smoothed down to his dress pants, his uniform of black ever unchanging and familiar. "you may break the fidelius Minerva and I will send a letter to Miss Granger promptly" he announced pompously before flouncing into the kitchen. Nosey old bat. Merlin knows what the old coot has cooked up in her mind he thought.

On the verander Mcgonigall chuckled to herself, placed the bone china back onto the saucer and promptly apperated back to Hogwarts.

 

Severus installed himself at the writing desk and pulled out his quill and personalised parchment, he sat down to address Hermione, as he had taken to calling her in his mind, with a letter.

His recovery had been long and during bouts of isolation he often thought back to the moments Hermione found him in the shack. He peered off into the distance remembering her delicate hands and her gentle touch, the smell of her natural pharamones in the juncture of her neck. Severus closed his eyes, trying to recapture the scent. earthy, honeyed and something unmistakenly her. 

Picking up the quill he began.

'Miss Granger,

I wish to write to suggest a meeting between us prior to the start of your honorary 7th year at Hogwarts.

May you reply prompty as to whether you are available tomorrow evening to meet in the Headmisstress' office.

S. Snape.'

looking at the letter he was satisfied it gave no inclination to how his heart hammered inside his chest or his blood sped up at the prospect of meeting her again. He was no fool he knew he had no business thinking of a girl 19 years his junior, despite their intimate embrace at his most insecure point of his entire life, Severus agreed he could not feel any emotional attatchment to Hermione when he saw her again. He reasoned the solitude and reflection period had made more of her in his mind than was corporeal. yes, exactly that he agreed. 

 

Despite his protestations he went to his small bedroom and selected his best dress robes and lay them out in preparation for the next evening. looking at his reflection in the mirror, he straightened his back and occluded his mind against the tender feelings for Hermione.

"good show old chap" countered the enchanted mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write during my lunch breaks, the story and the spelling mistakes are all my own!


	5. Hermetic Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. its my first attempt so any recommendations are welcomed!!

She lived on the second floor of Grimmauld Place, two rooms down from Harry. This now being her perminant residence she had decorated the large room in soft creams with a cloth of Gold counterpain on her luxurious bed. Light and airy and grown up, she had a big beige cuddle chair in the corner for reading and a bank of mirrored wardrobes facing her large bed. Her new mature look didnt stop with her room.

Padding over to her mirror Hermione brushed her waist length hair with the Black guilded brush from the dresser.

After the events of Harrys party Hermione decided it was time for a reinvention, shedding her teenage unease and anxiety a new sure and confident Hermione had been created. 

Hermione had enlisted Ginny to restyle her wardrobe from frumpy practicality to modern and fun, dressing more witch than muggle she chose robes form fitting and low cut. The deep purple robe she wore today was square fronted with long sleeves, form fitting to her waist with flowing skirts, it reminded her of morgana from the muggle versions of Merlin she read as a child. The golden brocade framed her bust and attracted the eye. All her day wear now reflected she was a come of age witch, not a silly school girl, giving her an adult appearance with a very womanly form. 

Ginny helped her to charm her hair to deep mahogany and to tame the frizz into sensual barrel curls winding down her back.

Hermiones perfect english rose skin and heart shaped face were envied, but her eyes, almond shaped and honey brown framed with long black lashes were coveted by witches the world over. Doe eyed she ensnared more than one wizard just with a perfectly timed coquettish glance. Not conventionally beautiful she held more appeal to wizards as she looked so obtainable. 

Ready for the day Hermione made her way to the kitchen, hearing laughter and the chink of plates she came to pour her morning coffee

"hey guys, morning!" she sing songed in greeting, various replies of " hey mione " were cast over the table from Ron, Harry, Ginny and the ever present Lavender. Chatter resumed, discussing the living arrangements for their return to Hogwarts, neither student nor graduates- the war years pupils were invited back as honorary cases.  
Not living as part of the student body or belonging to their respective houses they would form a group of alumni to complete their NEWTS independent of any year group. They were to be given their own set of individual rooms down the teachers quarters and didnt have to conform to  
curfews or designated Hogsmede vists. Free to come and go much like the muggle university set up as long as they attended every lesson scheduled.

"I cant wait" ron enthused between mouthfulls of toast, "i mean no uniform! nights out when we want!"

Harry nodded whilst drinking his Tea.

"will you continue to wear your new 'look' at Hogwarts Hermione?" Lavender needled, sliding up to Ron closer and subtley resting her hand on his knee as a gesture of ownership. just incase Hermione was absolutly stupid of who Ron now belonged too she thought.

Hermione arched her brow cattily and leaned towards Lavender, reaching for the milk, "absolutly" she purred gently.

Harry gwaffed, amused at the constant barbs between the pair. At first Hermione rose to Lavender, firery and with vitriol, but Hermione had changed. 

The once highly emotive responses became cool acerbic replies with no real heat, Harry felt she only played this cat and mouse game now to highlight Lavenders unappealing jelousy and mostly her utter stupidity.

The chatter continued and Ginny discreetly appraised Hermione as she ate her toast.

Ginny eyed her friends new apparel with a smile. She looked curvaceous and slight, aphrodisia emminated from her in waves, classy and respectable combined with obvious sex appeal. admittadly Ginny was initially slightly wary with Hermiones sudden turn of character, slightly colder and more outrageous than 'old Hermione' but definatly more fun. Giggleing when seeing Hermione laugh and flirt with the order members at functions, vampishly teasing like a siren.

Ginny was happy Hermione seemed to finally be letting go of her angst and her happy-go-lucky personality made for an excellent partner in crime.

A tapping sound on the kitchen window disturbed Ginnys musings and interrupted the breakfast chatter. A Black owl stood waiting to be let in, Harry opened the ledge and the owl flew over and demanded reciept of his scroll.

"mione its got you name on it hun" Ginny said and handed Hermione the letter.

"its probably from her many admirers" Lavender offered, seemingly conversationally before adding "how very common to have as many dates as you have-" wrapping her arm around rons neck she finished her cutting observance "-i know im glad to have only one, constant, respectable suitor". 

Ginny looked mildly annoyed at Lavenders persistant crowing over Ron infront of Hermione and opened her mouth to retort but Hermione beat her to the quick

Hermione feigned a blush and huskily, words dripping with inuendo, said very slowly to Lavender;  
"I may not have only one suitor Lavender, but I assure you they are very, very......constant"

Ginny barked laugh at Lavenders disgusted face and toasted Hermione with her coffee "hear hear!"

Hermione picked up her cup and left the kitchen with a flourish of plum robe, she settled in the library and broke the unfamiliar wax seal of two serpents intertwined, as she unpeeled the expensive parchment she caught its woody scent and earthy flavour.

Reading the handwritten scrawl and seeing the familiar signature Hermiones pulse quickened. A slight cold feeling decended down her gullet. She hadnt thought about Snape since his mock trial infront of the Wizengamot, seemingly to have disappeared Professor Mcgonigall assured the order he wanted complete privacy to recouperate.

Hermione had tried to contact him several times immediatly after the final battle, desperate to talk to him, see him even. Her owls always returned, unable to find its recipient, as if he had completly vanished. 

Hermione bit her lip and stared at the mantlepiece, unsure on whether to meet snape. opening up communication about an event that happened months ago, speaking as if she was the same person as she had been was a threat to her newly forged detatchment.

Anything about the final battle forced Hermione to remember herself back then, codependent, anxious, living on her nerves and desperate for a white knight.

She needed no closure. She was fine now. Coping and steeling herself against any insecurities, as if any undesirable thought or memory were locked in a box. seeking pleasure and paramours when needed or control re-establishing.

any threat to that impenetrable self control was to be disparaged.

She smoothed down her robes and shook off her discomfort like a cobweb on her shoulders. Marching over to Harrys writing desk she penned a brief reply to Professor Snape.

 

' Professor,

I am sure we have nothing to discuss nor remember from our last meeting.

I will return to Hogwarts next month as a NEWT student and should you wish to discuss any details re curriculum I will be available during untimetabled hours.

yours,

H.Granger.'

signing off her letter with a flourish she ignited the fireplace and sent her letter via Floo stating "Severus Snape" before throwing the letter into the hearth she stepped into the fire after her letter and with a swirl of purple robes she disappeared shouting

"Malfoy Manor".


	6. Chapter 6

Mid morning at the cottage saw Severus ensconced in a dark arts tomb, sat in the chesterfield by the fire he poured over the dog eared text whilst making notes. 

He was returning as the potions master but had agreed to suppliment the DADA alumni Newts class, sharing it with the newly appointed Professor Banks. An ex-Auror with plenty of first hand experience, Severus approved of Mcgonigalls choice and hoped to work along side Lewis Banks to give a comprehensive representation of the dark and the light side to magic.

The fireplace burst into green light and a piece of parchment skidded along the polished wooden floor in front of Severus. He moved quickly knowing it must be Hermiones reply, putting his book down and kneeling to retrieve the paper. He subconciously licked his lips as his pulse quickened and impatiently unfolded the letter.

Scanning the parchent Severus' face never betrayed any emotion. Simply reading the reply and taking his place back on the Chesterfield. He tapped his thumbs against the arm rest and calmed his nerves. Had been to evasive in his letter? should he have conveyed more of a reason why he wanted to meet? why was she being so blunt in her reply? used to her writing at least 4ft more than physically required she was always so wholesome and eloquant, this reply was a clear rebuff, Severus didnt like it. He threw up memories of the night in the Shrieking Shack, closing his eyes trying to recapture her scent from the intimate juncture of her neck. 

Her honeyed eyes, gentle embrace, her soothing touch had been on replay in his mind for months on end, a feeling he had jelously held onto, nurtured and developed into quiet pining to recapture. It had awakened something in Severus. A yearning to see her again had taken root and her dismissal crushed him. 

Striding to the grate he thew the Floo powder and called Hogwarts headmisress' office, McGonagall answered and Severus dictated to the flames.

"Minerva I will attend Kingsleys dinner with the order, please make arrangements" and closed off the Floo.

He knew Hermione would be there and for his own sanity needed to put this burgeoning obsession to rest.

**********

 

"Malfoy Manor"

Hermione emerged into the foyer of Malfoy Manor and was immediatly greeted by Narcissa

"my dear i wasnt expecting you" she trilled, kissing Hermiones cheek and embracing her hands.

"Im meeting Draco actually Mrs Malfoy" 

"very good, well hes upstairs you know his room, Im having luncheon with the St Mungos trust at one oclock if you would like to join me" Narcissa offered kindly. 

The faintest whisp of superiority still surrounded Narcissa Malfoy, obviously ingrained in purebloods Hermione pondered, but after the wizengamot had tried the family and ordered major reparations from the family coffers the Malfoys had made gargantuan efforts to reconcile with wizarding society. Attoneing for their villainy with fundraisers for war orphans, sponsoring scholarships to Hogwarts and a short stay in Azkaban for Lucius.

The Malfoys were slowly dragging their name out of the mud, Draco was a regular at Grimmauld Place, he had a life debt to Harry but had been slowly welcomed into the fold of war veterans. He and Hermione had often found solice in each others bed when emotions ran high, both having been through so much they recognised the need to let off steam before the pot boiled over. 

Each had no real sexual attraction towards the other, apart from being warm and willing in times of need, but a deep affection had grown between them. Draco could recognise Hermiones subconcious cues for needing release, particularly after any reminders of her rejection by Ronald Weasley or if she felt anyone percieved her as weak. Draco understood her promiscuity as a coping method for regaining control. Non judgemental, the pair had a tight friendship bourne from understanding without the complications of feelings.

Hermione acended the stairs, her heeled boots clicking on the marble. Originally meeting in Diagon Ally she had re routed her plans to Dracos manor after her letter from Snape. 

Shrugging off her insecure feelings whilst sashaying down the long corridors she occluded thoughts of Snape. meeting Snape, he wanted to meet the Hermione of old, it would mean remembering the old, weak, codependent, eager to please, desperate for praise, anxious little sycophant she had shed.

Any percieved threat to her new autonomy had to be over ruled.

Opening Dracos door slightly she spied him in front of his mirror tieing his windsor knot, he was undoubtably handsome. Tall and lean with muscle and posture, dressed expensively and with the Malfoy name he exuded power  
and authority. Looking uninterupted at the reflection she admired his autocratic features, beautiful and handsome .

"well if your going to spy on me all day....." He drawled with a grin, shifting his grey eyes to the crack in the door where Hermione stood.

opening the door Hermione purposely walked over to him fingering the countertops lazily as she passed through his bedroom, He took in her elegant dress and appreciated the womanly figure it flattered. 

Contining with his tie he watched her settle infront of him, still not saying a word but gazing into his eyes

"when did you get here?" he said, fingers still busy tying his knot.

still silent, she maintained eye contact as she sank to her knees, unbuttoning his buckle slowly she cocked her eye brow and gave a minute shrug.

Opening his fly she stroked his member from semi erect to hardness in a few pumps

"I thought I was meeting you in Diagon A- ummmmmm" he didnt finish his sentence as she wrapped her delicious mouth round his member and sucked his length from base to tip.

Deciding it was always best to let her finish when in these moods he placed both hands on the back of her head, wound his fingers through her alluring curls and growled his appreciation in the back of his throat.


	7. Nerves and new faces

Ginny sat playing with the hem of Hermiones robes as the two girls chatted, fingering the emerald arabesque panel that ran from bust to floor of the exquisite gown, as it lay on the bed. Another beautiful dress to make Hermione even more alluring. 

Conversation ran as usual to discussing Lavenders latest deplorable behaviour.

"she really is thick as pig muck though Mione!" Ginny growled, not wanting to be over heard

"naturally...youve known her how long Gin and youve not noticed what a dummy the girl is" she replied, she eyed ginny whilst sliding in golden earrings. comical to watch Ginnys sulky face Hermione contined to get ready, renewing the charm to send her hair into perfectly cascading curls to her hips. 

"she told mum she couldnt eat her three bean casserole because it contained Chickpeas and she didnt eat chicken because she was veggie! i stared at ron so hard and just mouthed "come on......" to him over the table" she was practically beetroot in the face, as if Lavender being an imbecile was a personal insult.

Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up her gown and began to dress, "the womans half witted and indescreet and iv told Kingsley if shes sitting anywhere near me at the dinner ill hex him three ways to Thursday" she said as Ginny zipped up her low backed gown.

"Good idea, ill ask Harry to sit us near you. with any luck Kingsley will be serving three bean casseole..."

The girls laughed and made their way downstairs to apparate to Kingsleys house with the boys.

Harry was sharing a Firewhiskey with Draco by the drinks cabinet laughing jovially in each others presence, both looking distinguished in their dress robes. Ginny went over to Harry and he wound his arms around her waist still talking animatedly to Draco. Hermione spotted Lavender with Ron on the couch, she was trying to get him to charm their outfits to an identical shade of cerise. unsucessfully.

"My dear" greeted Draco, he curled his arm around her shoulders hugging her like one of the boys, he rested the crook of his arm around the back of her neck and drew her into the conversation. The complete opposite to Harrys gesture of embrace with Ginny but meaning just the same.

"Are we ready to apparate?" Lavender called impatiently from the couch, "im eating according to the suns sequence in 'Unfogging the future' and i dont want to start dinner too late"

Four sets of eyes met before the sharp crack of apparation was heard.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

"wow Hermione you look knock out!" admired Kingsley when they settled in the lounge, grabbing her a glass of Champagne he insisted she must meet some of his work collegues at the ministry. He showed her off to various dignitries and engaged her in small talk about her career post Hogwarts.

Hermione had no firm plans to her future but appreciated circulating and mixing with sucessfull Witches and Wizards, it never hurt to know people in high places she decided.

After a few laps of the lounge Hermione settled back with Ginny near the fireplace and began to source the 'talent' of Kingsleys guests. Ginny purely from an academic point of view, naturally.

"so anyone you have your wicked eye on tonight?" Ginny enquired over the top of her champagne flute, living vicariously through Hermiones dalliances was like sport to the red head. She was always enthusiastic for details and backed Hermione no matter what the odds.

"whos he?" Hermione asked, trying to point out incognito the Wizard currently speaking to Harry

"oooooh thats Salem Krug! He transferred over from Bulgaria's League Against Dark Arts department, he's been meeting with Harry about going into the Auror department at the Ministry. I think he's like an recruiter slash trainer for them" Ginny explained.

"I cant deal with the accent again so lets move on shall we" Hermione answered.

"No no hes english Mione, his fathers Bulgarian and he moved there to attend Durmstrang. honestly ive heard him speak. not even a trace of 'herm-o-ninny'"

That settled it.

The women laughed and toasted each other to conquests determined.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Snape and Minerva arrived with a faint crack into Kingsleys hall, immediately spotting the pair Kingsley went to welcome the guests.

"Severus, Minerva!" He was genuinly pleased to see them and wrung Snapes hand to convey his enthusiasm at his attendance, "please you must have a drink before dinner, Minerva may i take your arm?" . The Perfect host.

Snape wore extremely elegant robes, dressed in black, naturally, his garb was tailored perfectly, he looked strong and magically powerful-which he was. His first outing since recovery he chose his apparel carefullly, he wanted to look as meanacing and authoritarian as he ever had.

Strolling into the lounge Severus gave no inkling to the nervous fluttering in his belly, he took a Firewhisky from the server and scanned the room for Hermione over its rim as he drank.

He couldnt discern her in the crowd and was pulled into conversation with Minerva and Kingsley about the reopening of Hogwarts. He wasnt really talking but using the shade of chatter to inconspicuously look for the object of his thoughts he scanned the room.

He saw Potter and the clod Weasley chatting to Draco and a smattering of other young men towards the middle of the guilded room. Eyes still scouring, he looked over at least twenty other guests without seeing her. His stomach tingled in anticipation of seeing her. 

Young Weaslette was at the side of the room talking to a witch with beautifully long curled hair, Ginevra was pretty but next to the other witch Severus would have moved away if he was her, the witch far outshined the redhead.

where was the bushy haired know it all!!  
anxiety coursed through his blood.

Turning back to Kingsley, Severus chatted idly about the Ministry when he was suddenly bounded upon by a positively radiating Potter.

"Professor Snape!" 

He practically wee'd his pants Severus chastised with a silent eye roll.

"Well done Potter. recognising someone you have known for 10 years, alas, education is not lost" Severus drawled lazily.

"great to see you sir, really great. I was hoping you'd come, I told Ginny I hoped you'd be here. Iv wanted to see you Sir, for ages, we all have!" enthused Harry, babbleing in his excitement. 

"all?" Severus' interest peaked.

"yea me, Mcgonagall, Kingsley, all the order!" replied Harry beaming up at his potions master.

"well. here I am" Snape intoned saluting Harry with his tumbler. His nervous butterflies had turned sour inside his gut. Maybe she hadnt come he mused drinking down the last of his Firewhisky. He was disappointed and it didnt help his mood having Potter simper around his ankles. He was practically vibrating. the fucking idiot.

"Have you met Auror Krug?" Harry asked introducing the man joining them, "He works for the ministry, so you obviously need no introduction with the past few months events!" he gave a small chuckle.

Severus wished he had a potions book to smack round the back of Potters head. 

Severus looked at the arriving guest and his lip curled automatically at the sight of the newcomer. Severus drew himself up to full height and shot the man a stare of distain.

"Salem Krug" he said with utter disgust

Harry looked bewildered from one man to the other, his would be hero and his new friend/boss. It was true, aparently no introduction was necessary.

The men eyed each other and the tention emminated from them.

A hearty tinkle of laughter sliced through atmosphere breaking the stare off, Severus turned at the sound and as Ginny toasted glasses by the fire with her companion, the women turned to face him and Severus' coveted savior was revealed.


	8. dinner party etiquette

The gong for dinner chimed.

The guests started to make their way out of the lounge in pairs. Hermione turned round to take Dracos arm and be led into the dining room, creating a mental note to grill Harry for the details on Salem Krug. 

Chatting, the pair made their way through the living room, heads together Draco shared a small anicdote that made Hermione chuckle.

Harry had taken Auror Krug to the dining room swiftly after the very akward situation with Snape, leaving Severus with Kingsley.

Draco escorted Hermione and passed Severus by the doorway. If Snape was suprised to see the two former Slytherin and Griffindor together, especially in close friendship, his face never betrayed it.

Seeing Snape standing by the door draco stopped and offered his hand.

Severus couldnt believe the witch in front of him was Hermione Granger, when he was searching the room earlier his brain was locating the demure wall flower esq character he'd known for years, he would have never guessed this Siren was the same woman.

He took in her deep chestnut hair, past her waist. Her figure beneath her emerald gown made his mouth water, cut low at the front sugesting the hint of an ample bust then cinced in to a petite waist before flaring out to womanly hips. She was petite and delicate yet generously portioned with feminine attributes. Her heart shaped face and doe eyes radiated charm and beauty and her pouting mouth, lips coloured deep crimson for the night, were enchanting.

When did this transformation happen Severus mused, literally shocked to see her metamorphasis. His stomach tingled seeing her, the desire to spend time with her growing.

If he hadnt had control of his faculties he would have been in danger of gawping open mouthed as the weasley males so favoured when seeing a stunning female.

"sir" Draco shook Severus' hand, smiling warmly he continued "Father said youd be attending tonight, im pleased to see you" 

Snape shook his hand and never looked at him once.

Hermione looked up to see her professor staring at her intently, his eyes never leaving her face, she looked away blushing momentatily, slightly uncomfortable with the intensity of his gaze. It had been 6 months since seeing him and he looked compelling.

Remembering himself, severus greeted Draco and enquired after his mother before addressing Hermione.

"Miss granger" he purred and kissed her knuckles

"Professor" she mirrored formally and demurly dropped her eyes as she gave a slight curtsey. Electricity seemed to thrum between them as their hands remained connected.

"you look extremely well Miss Granger" Severus offered, his deep voice as silky as ever, "I hope I get a chance to speak to you after dinner"

Draco seemed to notice the bizarre magnatism between the pair and gave a small quirk of his lips, how very interesting he thought and stored this tid bit for recounting to his father. The old gossip.

"well i must escort Hermione to dinner uncle" eyes flashing mischevously,"unless you wouldnt mind doing the honours? I notice your sitting next to Gert Wimble the Ministrys financier-terribly useful man to know if your a Malfoy ofcourse. I wonder if you wouldnt mind swapping seats so I can make his aquaintence?"

Hermione eyed Draco suspiciously, wondering what he was up to by exchanging seats. 

"I would be glad to accompany Miss Granger" Severus spoke softly, he bowed to Draco, taking up Hermiones arm.

If he was anxious about seeing the girl from his memories before tonight, it was nothing to the explosion of feelings in his chest at the sight of her resplendence in the flesh. Severus thought she was bewitching.

As he walked her to the dining table he was sure she could hear his pounding heart or see the pulse in his neck trecherously showing his increased pulse. Keeping a handle on his excitement he complimented Hermione on her beautiful gown and asked her about her upcoming NEWTS.

Hermione answered politely and formally to temper the strange butterfly sensation tickling her stomach as her arm touched against his strong body and his deep baratone caressed her. She took in his robes, they were expensive and made him look powerful and strong. She could smell his scent, musk and spices and manly. Hermione felt aroused and captivated by Severus, her mind went into overdrive, imagining Snape as a dominant and possesive lover, powerful and experienced. Her mouth was dry and her head felt dizzy with the confusing feelings. 

This was dangerous, to be attracted to a man she had discounted even meeting days before. She had never looked at Snape in this way but stealing quick glances at him as they walked together she saw the charachter of his face, after such a long time since seeing him she thought him uniquely handsome in his own way. Hermione caught herself on her wanton chain of thought and thought to persue it was precarious. She halted her ministrations immediatly, throwing up mental walls to block out her stirrings.

Severus held out Hermiones chair and next to her he took his place, they continued their small talk before Kingsley stood to address them all in thanks for attending. Having being stalled in their conversation due to Kingsleys speech Hermione was now distracted from Severus by the man chatting to her on her left. Severus snarled when he saw it was none other than Salem Krug.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The meal was a sumptuous affair, 40 guests sat round the Minister's dining table eating merrily and chatting about everything and nothing. The wooden panelled room was bathed in candle light and the atmosphere grew more lively the more wine was served.

Hermione sat across from Ginny, next to her was Harry opposite Snape. Ginny watched her friend laughing and flirting with Krug from accross the table and saw his obvious desire for her. Hermiones plan of ensnaring Salem Krug was being realised with seemingly no effort on her part. Salem was clearly very attracted to Hermione and doing all the leg work. 

Harry had hijacked all of Severus' attention throughout the meal, babbleing about his Auror apprenticeship and asking Snape's advice about what books might be useful to him.

Snape gave only the bare minimum answers but Harry took no notice and chatted on merrily despite the bored look on the professors face. 

Severus couldnt help be jelous that Hermiones attentions were being commendered by Krug and to his extreme chagrin she seemed to be enjoying his attentions with relish. He cast his mind back to the last time he saw Krug and wondered how he came to be an Auror, and high up it seemed. Lost in thought Severus rembered his first time meeting Salem Krug after a revel, the elder Mr Krug was a deatheater, although not in the inner ranks he gave generously to Voldemorts war chest and had hosted a gathering at his Chateu and intoduced his son proudly. Believing in first impressions he found the young man cocky and brazen, conceited and extremely adept at performing the Dark arts. A Dark Lord sympathiser Salem had been ordered not to take the dark mark by his father as insurance incase the Dark Lord lost, sly and calculating,backing both sides to ensure their prosperity. "-I knew I had to get to the sword-" Harrys voice cut into Severus' musings. When Potter started to reminice of Horcurux hunting Severus' patience ran out; 

"Potter, you have detailed perhaps every career move you are likely to make over the course of the next 40 years, kindly redirect your attentions to your lady friend and leave me to my tarte"

"yes sir, thanks for your advice" beamed Harry and turned his conversation to Ginny. Severus shook his head sarcastically slowly, if hed utter 20 words to Potter tonight he'd eat Mcgonagalls hat.

now, how could he steal Hermiones attention away from Krug he pondered.....

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"stop Salem!" Hermione was creased over laughing, listening to him recant tales of Durmstrang "I cant breathe!"

Her chest heaved with giggling and he covertly took in her delicious breasts. She ate her dessert delicately and Salem watched her plump lips with lust. 

Salem had taken her attention the moment Kinsgley finished his speech, he was chatty and funny and Hermione liked him, she took in his features as he engaged her in witty banter and liked what she saw.

He had honey blonde hair, mid length and styled back off his face like the muggle men did in her magazines. Piercing Hazel eyes and a strong jaw line, he exuded masculinity and was extremely handsome.

Salem was confident and not a little arrogant, although he carried it off. wildly gesticulating when telling his anicdotes he definatly had personality.

He couldnt be more than 26 as he attended Durmstrang with Viktor Krum and Hermione had been right to eye him up as a potential paramour.

"okay okay" Salem laughed holding his hands up in mock surrender, giving Hermione a mega watt grin. He moved his body closer and as he continued to speak he seamlessly placed his arm around her back;

Severus noticed the smooth practiced moved with interest and jelousy sparked in the pit of his stomach.

"seriously though Hermione you should come to my Chateu and see the more obscure Dark Arts texts we have.."  


"For acedemic reasons im sure..." interrupted Severus rudely. He leant towards Hermiones right shoulder and gave Krug a pointed look.

 

"Im in the Auror department Professor Snape, its my job to know the arsenal of dark wizards..." replied Salem, the sentence hung its insinuation clear.

"quite. although with YOUR geneology I hardly think you would need a text to learn from. how IS your father?" Snape needled in his slow baratone.

A flash of fury briefly passed over Salems handsome face before he replaced it with a casual expression. Swirling his tumbler Krug replied;

"He's fine Snape, ill be sure to tell him ive seen you tonight. He'll be sad hes missed this opportunity to...reminisce?? the two of you sharing so many.... memories ...afterall." 

Snape could have hexed the smug little shits face off before he could even drew his wand he thought savagely. He hated he was being drawn into this wand measuring infront of Hermione.

He had longed to see her and perhaps start a friendship of sorts, not have his shady past paraded in front of her.

The guests started to get up from the table and Snape hadnt had the chance to speak with Hermione for any length of time during the whole course of the night. Severus was angry he'd used his time brooding and being malevolent to Krug and not investing his time trying to insinuate himself with Hermione. He must be losing his Slytherin touch.

Hermione felt slightly uncomfortable sat between these two powerful men during their face-off, clearly some unknown history was between them and they had an obvious dislike for each other, she decided to excuse herself from the table,

"I think ill go and freshen up with Ginny before Harry and Draco get into the cigars and port-it could be a long night" she giggled falsely.

Snape stood quickly and offered his hand to her in a bygone gesture of manners, at least he had social graces over Krug.

Helping her from the table their eyes met and Snape nodded to Hermione, brown eyes finding black and for a split second they were transported back to the Shrieking Shack. They held each others gaze and each remembered exactly the feeling of being in each others arms, the connection and subconcious emotions it stirred. Hermione bit her lip and felt the magnatism of Severus in front of her, her breathing sped up and her stomach was dancing.

Severus wanted nothing more than to lean over and stroke the tendrils back from her face and cup her cheek in his palm and kiss her passionatly.

Hermione remembered herself and gave a small start, gathering her thoughts she laughed silently at the absurdity of the situation, lusting after her Potions Master and projecting wild fantasies based on her attraction. He probably still thought her a stupid school girl, why wouldnt he, no, she needed to get away from this wizard. He reminded her of everything she had discarded. She started to panic. Must get away. 

Severus noticed the change in her demenour in a nano second. He bagan to ask her to share a drink, trying to salvage this connection, hold onto the charge they'd just created

"Miss Granger I - "

The shutters came down over her eyes

"Im sorry gentlemen I should really find Draco" she interrupted, gathering her skirts and walking abruptly away.

Severus watched her walk away with longing, feeling bitter regret that his evening had not gone to plan at all. 

Krug watched the exchange with interest as he remained seated at the dining table, cogs turning in his mind as he eyes the pair.

Although not being privy to their history Salem could sense their mutual attraction.

What fun he could have with dear old Snape he thought.

He finished the last of his Firwhiskey and stood to make his way to the lounge. He cocked an eyebrow to Severus as he passed him that was returned with a scowl. 

So Snape was sweet on Hermione mused Krug with a maliceous grin. knowing that would make it all the sweeter when he seduced her.


	9. Bed for the night

Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ginny sat in the lounge finishing off their evening with port and chatting lazily about their plans for the weekend. 

Harry had suggested getting their Hogwarts supplies then lunch in Diagon Alley and they were firming up plans to meet.

" whats the matter with you?" Ginny asked Hermione out of ears reach of the boys, "I thought project Krug was well underway from your behaviout at dinner"

"erm, yea, He's obviously interested" replied Hermione non committedly. She felt antsy and blind sighted by her feelings for Snape, where the hell had they come from.

Ginny put her hand over Hermiones and laced their fingers together, frowning Ginny didnt know why her friend was so distracted.

The foursome got up to go and said their goodbyes to everyone, making their way around the room to take their leave. 

Severus had joined Mcgonagall and another witch after dinner. He was in a sulking mood and wanted to return home to contemplate his next move to speak with Hermione before she came back to Hogwarts.

Salem Krug approached Harry and shook his hand, he asked if he could spare some time to discuss the Auror apprenticeship in more detail and Harry invited him back to Grimmauld Place the next evening for tea. As Harry spoke with Krug, Ginny flashed a mischevous wink at Hermione and grinned at the prospect of Salem not just being a dinner guest but perhaps a breakfast one aswell.

Salem shook Harrys hand and kissed Ginnys cheek, he turned to Hermione and kissed her hand, "its been my pleasure to meet you Hermione" he fixed her with a smile and whilst the others got their coats he helped Hermione into her cloak, leaning into her ear he whispered "I guarentee the next time we meet it'll be all YOUR pleasure"

Hermione bit her lip and blushed slightly at his remark in such a prublic place.

Unfortunatly for Salem he hadnt been as quiet as he'd intended, as Draco heard his parting line. He frowned slightly at Krug's crude line, he wasnt entirely convinced with Salem Krug. Draco knew of Hermiones casual paramours, being one himself ofcourse, but her dalliances were always on her terms with her in charge. Krug seemed extremly focussed on bedding Hermione and Draco's caution flared slightly with his obvious persuit. Although she recieve his attentions with pleasure, Draco didnt know if he was good for Hermione, he wasnt completely sure he was the Mr Nice Guy he was portraying.

Hermione smiled and let Salem help her on with her cape.

"Goodbye Mr Krug" he kissed her hand once more and left her to rejoin the remaining guests.

Draco went to say goodbye to Severus, Hermione thought it wise to keep her distance, not trusting her body not to react.

 

"night uncle" Draco shook his hand, "come to the manor next week, father has some business he needs to discuss with you about this years Hogwarts burserys. I want to pick your brains about this years NEWTS aswell if you have time"

"ofcourse Draco" Severus replied, an idea sparked "I wonder if Miss Granger would be interested in some advice on her exams aswell, perhaps you should invite her also" he offered casually.

Draco smiled knowingly, "oh im sure she would be interested" Severus tried to stare down Malfoy meanacingly with a practiced sneer but it had absolutly no effect. Damn he was losing his touch he cursed.

"very well owl me with what day is convenient. Goodbye Mr Malfoy" Severus turned away disinterestedly but inside he was extatic at the chance to see her again.

Draco collected Hermione and prepared to apparate away, he'd never seen Snape so enamoured with a woman before. He had plenty of bedfellows over the years but they served a purpose rather than held any real feeling. Severus was a good man, thought Draco, unfortunatly he had no idea what he was letting himself if for with Hermione. 

Draco wrapped his arm round Hermiones waist and reflected on the evening with Severus and Krug's attention over the woman in his arms, he felt a very interesting turn of events were about to unveil.

Seconds before they apparated Snape caught Hermiones eye and he dipped his head, Hermiones felt her stomach jolt but blamed it on the apparation

As the guests thinned out at Kingsleys, Krug and Snape found themselves in company again. As it wasnt polite to duel in presence of the Minister of Magic they settled on barbed comments instead.

Krug began the clash with Severus when he followed him to the drinks cabinet, stood apart from the rest of the guests he began to bate Snape.

"you must be so glad to put the Dark mark days behind you now Snape, although I cant imagine what you do for sport now all the revels are no more"

Severus rolled his eyes at Krug, an act intended to make him feel inferior; "you must be mistaken Krug, I never partook in the revels." he drawled boredly, "they were beneath me. I had no desire to act like a heathen. Im sure you must be thinking of someone more close to home...?  
sensing he wouldnt get a rise from bringing up his past Salem changed tact and tested his theory on Snape desiring Hermione.

"it was a pleasure meeting Hermione Granger tonight, what a beautiful witch. such a gift. i may have to unwrap it before long. i wasnt ever one to wait for such presents"

Letting the insinuation hang he poured another drink from the crystal decanter.

Severus drew himself up to full height and sneered down at Krug. Anger radiating from him.

Bullseye thought Salem, he smiled into his whiskey at his direct hit.

"You have no business with hermione, she is far too pure to be sullied by your womanising tendencies" Severus spat. 

"oh i doubt shed mind a bit of...sullying you said?" laughed Salem noncholontly

Snape stepped closer to Krug and the air between them fizzled and crackled with magic. He made sure his next words were spoken slowly and clearly in his most commanding voice;

"Take. My. Advice. Krug. you will leave Miss granger alone. if you persue her i will personally make sure the biggest part of you ever to be found could be stored in a match box"

"I wouldnt make a threat against me Snape. I come from an old family. with dark magic ingrained in us from birth. you have no idea what im capable of" Krug offered his temper flaring. 

"Only an amateur would brag about his skill infront of an opponant you imbecile.Clearly you are all talk and no trousers" Snape almost seemed amused now, Krug was too green to be considered even a hint of a threat.

 

As Snape discounted Krug he was suddenly faced with a wand pointed at his chest. Sheilded from view by his body to the rest of his guests Salem pointed his wand at Severus, Hot headed he drew it at Snapes slight of his skill.

 

Severus looked down at the wand touching his chest and the air chilled around them. Snape was incensed, fury rolled off him in waves. Salem seemed to realised his grave error and quickly withdrew his wand,he was glad that Snape couldnt feel the led weight that just dropped into his stomach.

Barely audable with murderous rage Severus addressed Krug in little more than a whisper;

"Believe me when i say Mr Krug....i am an extremely powerful wizard. i served the Dark lord as his most trusted adviser, under false pretenses yes, but do not fail to underestimate the dark magic he educated in me. i could skin you alive before you even thought to curse me. cross me at your peril and believe me when I tell you....you have no idea WHAT IM capable of"

Krug swallowed hard, not wanting to be completely subjugated he tried to save face.

"My my i wonder if hermione knows she has such a protector. i wonder if youll be there tomorrow night when i see her for dinner? protecting her from me perhaps?

snapes face paled. The arrogant shit must have secured a date with her. Jelousy raged into Severus' blood.

Eyeing Snape, Krug delivered his final blow;

"oh and when i bed her....and you know that im capable. id love for you to be there-perhaps I could show you what you missed out on at the revels"

With the parting shot Krug sauntered away.

Snape was so livid the glass he was holding shattered spectacularly in response to his indignation.

*-*-*-*-*-*-

Arriving back at Grimmauld Place the foursome said their good nights, Ginny and Harry retired to bed kissing up the stairs as they went.

"Well werent you admired tonight?" said Draco flopping into an armchair smiling.

Hermione rolled her eyes in a bored fasion as she bagan to take her earrings out.

"yes yes the games are afoot as im sure you have noticed Mr Malfoy" 

"whatever am I to do when I am cast over for Salem Krug" he feigned hurt and clutched his heart.

Laughing Hermione leant over and placed both hands on each of Dracos shoulders, "You know your my favourite" she soothed his ego.

From this angle he could see down her gown at the her milky white breasts, she caught him looking and tipped her chest more towards his face.

"WHAT!" Draco laughed, busted he thought.

He placed his hands on her hips and looked at her face in familiar gesture, "Hermione seriously though, im not totally convinced by Salem Krug" he said.

Hermione straightened and took her hands off his shoulders but made no move to remove Dracos embrace.

"Im not looking for anything perminant Draco, you know how I feel about making a connection. Its on my terms or nothing at all" she reasoned, "I like him, and I like the chase"

"Yea but Mione he's way too 'Im The Guy', im a connesseur of arrogant males, being one myself" he grinned, "and somethings just not right with him" his eyes looked up at her in earnest.

"not that its any of your business" Hermione voice had an edge, " - but id be using him as much as he would be using me. why are you warning me off a guy iv not spent more than 3 hours with!" she was pissed off with Draco's advice, "your acting like im thinking about dating the guy when the most id want is a tumble in the sheets"

"Hermione dont get all shirty, like you say its not my business. I just dont think hes a nice guy ultimatly and i dont want you to start something and have the tables turned on you" Draco slouched back in the chair, he didnt want to push Hermione too far and he decided to back off. "Listen" he scratched the back of his head and made to get up, " think ill call it a night, Ill see you this week"

"No Draco dont go - " Hermione touched his jaw and turned his face upwards, "I wanted to ask you if you'd stay over?"

She traced her hand down his neck and chest tenderly.

He cocked his brow in confusion, hadnt she made it clear she desired Krug?

"Draco, meeting Krug tonight obviously started something and something wierd happened with me and Snape" she scrunched her face remembering the rush of feelings both men had created. "Im going to be honest, im confused and im antsy and horny as hell. Please stay. I need sex."

Bending over towards him she nudged her nose with his and ghosted her lips over his, he moved his hands back up over her thighs then waist. Hermione deepened her kiss and moved her hands behind her back to slowly unzip her dress. 

Draco helped the zip lower and peeled away the dress from her body.

Hermione ran her tongue over his lips and he opened his mouth to allow entrance. Thier tongues met hungrily, she growled her frustration and arousal and he reacted by shedding her gown entirely.

Hermione broke the kiss and stood up to step out of her gown pooled round her ankles, she wore bottle green underwear in lace. The balconette bra pushed her large breasts together and tantalised by suggesting they may fall out of the garment with the slightest touch.

Dracos eyes raked over her body, she was delicious, he stroked from her knees to her sex, breathing shallowly he hooked his fingers into the elastic of her thong and pulled them down over her thighs. Still sitting in front of her he kissed the inside of her leg and licked up towards her pussy.

Hermione stroked her fingers through his hair and watched his ministrations. She gave a small gasp as he softly licked her folds, laving his tongue over her sex in search of her clit. When he found her tiny bud he sucked it into his lips and continued to suck and release over and over, finding a rythm he knew she liked.

Hermione opened her legs wider as the flicker of heat from her centre grew, radiating outwards sending ripples of joy to the rest of her body.

She looked down and her pleasure intensified seeing the blonde head gently bobbing infront of her pussy, she could see her juices coating Dracos mouth and smelt her musky scent as she got closer to cumming.

She thought about herself standing in the living room, wearing nothing but stilettos and bra with him between her legs, Ginny or Harry could come down and find them at any moment, the clandestine nature of the act made her stomach fizzle with arousal.

Hermione began to pant and chant nonsensicle words, Draco felt her thighs trembling and he knew she was close. He loved her taste, sweet and tangy she coated his tongue liberally as her climax built, she was very close now, he continued his suckleing and began slowly penetrated her with his index finger, she gasped at the intrusion and he walls fluttered around him. 

"please...please...please.." she repeated over again, a mantra to help her climb the pleasure ladder, desperate for his tongue and fingers to take her over the edge.

Her orgasm came with force, she held her breath and dug her fingers into his scalp pushing his face into her cunt.

Draco laved his tongue forcefully back and forth over her clit as she rode out her orgasm grinding on his face. He swallowed her cum hungrily, gratified it was him to make her come so sweetly. 

As she came down from her climax Draco placed little kisses on her thighs and stomach stroking her buttocks slowly helping her unwind. 

"stay..." she said above him, gently stroking his hair, voice husky from moaning. 

He made no response so she pulled him to his feet, still wearing nothing but her heels and bra and took him by the hand to her room. 

Draco saw the perfect hour glass figure in front of him, her come fuck me heels leading to her long pins, her round buttocks rolling as she walked and the sheet of sensuous curls hanging down her back obscuring any more of her body. 

There are worse ways to spend your evenings he laughed to himself as she led him to her bed.


	10. Chapter 10

"I hear, Severus, that you and a particular Griffindor have a certain chemistry?" drawled Lucius Malfoy, barely masking his glee. The blonde patriarch sat resplendent in his finery on an armchair by the fire sipping his Earl Grey. 

"I wouldnt know what you hear Lucius" replied Severus in a bored tone. He crossed his ankle over his knee and sat back in the opposite armchair eyeing his oldest friend.

"well Draco seems to have noticed something there, he said sparks were practically zapping between you at Kinsgsley's dinner." he gave a small chuckle at Severus' eye roll. 

Lucius had known Severus almost 30 years, and saw through his faux uninterest for Hermione. Having seen Severus with other women he knew there must be some feelings there for the dour man to be so evasive, he normally didnt mind venting his opinion on the fairer sex-producing vitriol was his form of exercise.

"I did see Miss Granger at Kingsleys and we spoke that evening. It was....." Severus began thoughtfully

Lucius' eyes widened in anticipation, leaning forward in his giddiness;

 

".....endurable" Severus finished blaisè.

Lucius sighed loudly and rolled his eyes theatrically leaning back into his chair in anticlimax.

"you shouldnt gossip old friend" severus teased, sipping his tea, he raised his brow; "it really isnt good for ones health"

realising Severus wouldnt be drawn into gossiping Lucius changed topic and began to talk of Draco's career options asking his learned friends advice.

Lucius still retained his dogmatic persona despite his stay in Azkaban but had aquired modesty and benevolence. He was handsome, articulate and graceful and Severus admired his forebearance. He still strutted Severus noted, and was incredibly vein, but he had genuinely become a good person and a great friend in his effort to pay pennance for his crimes. 

"He really wants to go into the auror department, I think his new friendship with Potter has everything to do with that decision. The hunting of dark wizards isnt exactly a Malfoy career tradition..." Lucius finished grimacing with the irony.

Both wizards looked around in amusment at the many legally dubious objects still decorating this house.

"I imagine the Prophet would have a field day ' son arrests father for possesing dark artifacts' " Severus laughed throatily, " imagine the gossip then lucius.. itd be worth it to give you something interesting to chew over with invited guests" he eyed Lucius pointedly.

"on the business of Aurors-" Severus continued, "I believe Salem Krug is now an 'esteemed' member of the department"

"surely not!" Lucius replied in shock, "that boy is sly at best and evil at worst!

Severus raised his brows in agreement, " hes not a boy anymore Lucius, although your other statments are indeed correct"

"His father had money and a good name, totally spineless though. I knew Salem from being a child, noone more adept in the dark arts as that young man, we should be glad it was his father that took the mark instead of him. Things could have ended very differently" Lucius pondered

 

"Alot of his misdeeds and actions must have been undescovered for him to rise as an Auror" continued Lucius, "he was a regular at revels and before his father sent him back to Bulgaria he participated in many raids. Got his blood up I think and he tried to convince his father to let him take the mark, he didnt feel the need for a contingency he believed in the whole movement and didnt see Potter or the Order provailing"

Severus and Lucius sat quietly in their respective armchairs, many things passing unsaid between them at the talk of the old days.

 

Severus rested his forefinger against his jawline, thinking the situation through. Internally debating whether he should divulge his fledgling feelings for Hermione and his anxiety over Krug persuing her to Lucius versus his much valued privacy.

Deciding untill Krug actually made a play for Hermione there was no cause to panic or involve third parties.

"he's one to watch" Lucius finished finally.

mirroring Severus' thoughts exactly.

*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*--*

Ginny and Hermione moved round the galley kitchen of Grimmauld Place in a well choreographed routine of preparing dinner. The wireless played the latest songs on its 'witching hour' and Ginny sang along to the chorus.

 Harry had rennovated Grimmauld Place and updated its worn interior since moving in, the house went back generations so he kept the colours traditional and decorated tastefully. The kitchen was still Victorian with a wrought iron arga and ancient stove. Hermione liked its macabe feel and loved that Harry made the kitchen a main room in the house, she couldnt imagine the pureblood Black ancestors stepping foot in a room so servile. They always ate in here preferring its relaxed 'downstairs' feel to the formal dining room

Hermione was making a salad bowl and Ginny took the lasagne out of the oven, Harry was getting his wizarding version of his CV together for Auror Krugs arrival.

Hermione chopped the salad vagetables and basked in the domestic scene, as Ginny lay the table she thought about Draco's advice on Salem. Although she understood Dracos views she didnt necesserily share them and decided to take Salem on his own merit. She appreciated her friends concern but didnt need his seal of approval to date a guy, she fiercy defended her independence and Draco knew to back off.

Draco wasnt there when she woke up this morning, an unspoken agreement between them which they both appreciated, after any sleepover.They werent lovers they were friends who fulfilled needs and never the twain shall meet thought Hermione.

"So are you excited about seeing Salem herms?" asked Ginny as she decanted the red wine on the pine table.

"no feelings either way" replied Hermione placing the salad bowl in the centre and adding tongs, " hes obviously incredibly handsome but I literally dont know the wizard from Merlin so im hardly quivereing in anticipation"

"well you should be! the mans a hottie. AND hes clearly interested, you know he could have just seen Harry at Hogwarts career day in May"

"we'll see, I cant say I dont enjoy flirting with him" Hermione replied setting the plates.

Ginny couldnt understand why her friend wasnt salavating at the prospect of seeing Salem, she could clearly bed him if she wanted to, by Harrys account he was highly sought after by witches and Hermione would gain alot of kudos by landing the wizard.

The girls went into the library at the sound of the Floo being activated, Salem Krug appeared from the flames wearing olive robes and a massive smile.

Harry shook Salems hand and greeted the wizard warmly, Salem turned to Ginny and kissed her twice on the cheeks before embracing Hermione.

"smells great Harry" Salem said appreciatively

"oh thats the girls, i burn cornflakes so the kitchens banned for me-Ginnys rules!" Harry replied grinning, "shall we go through to the kitchen everythings served up"

Ginny took Salems cloak and chit chatted about what they were eating, as she spoke he continued to look at Hermione and flashed her another smile as he walked past her.

The foursome sat at the wooden table and Harry poured the wine as they helped themselves to lasagne.

"ive got loads of Auror career imformation for you Harry, obviously your more than qualified its more to make sure the Auror department is for you" Salem addressed Harry as they all tucked in

Hermione and Ginny spoke over the table about getting dress robes for the Hogwarts yule ball as the guys discussed work.

Dinner was relaxed and conversation flowed easily between the four, they laughed freely, Hermione found Salem entertaining and she found him easy company.

Ginny and Harry cleared the table as Hermione made coffee, Salem helped her and levitated the tray to the library.

As they sat down on the couch to wait for Harry and Ginny to join them Salem asked about Hermiones career plan.

"ive no idea what I want to do, years ago I had it all mapped out, a five year plan" Hermione laughed, "now im on the non-plan plan! Literally the last 7 years have been nothing but fighting and stress and I just want to get my NEWTS and have options"

"its good to have options, plus your only 20, no need to have it all figured out just yet" Salem agreed. Ginny and Harry came into the library with biscuits and Hermione pushed the caffetiere down, a lovely rich aroma of expensive coffee and homemade shortbread filled the room.

"how did you come to be an Auror Salem?" asked Hermione passing him a coffee cup

"Well I left Durmstrang and it seemed a natural progession, they teach the Dark Arts in much more depth than Hogwarts"

"Your fathers Bulgarian isnt he?" asked Ginny

"He is" Salem replied a little dismissively, taking a shortbread from the plate. "I transferred here about 8 months ago"

"Right after the final battle?" exclaimed Ginny.

"Yes, there was alot of help needed, my father wrote to me and insisted I transfer to the Ministry immediatly" Salems demeanor change slightly from the outgoing personality he had been at dinner. He didnt seem comfortable with the girls enquiring into his life.

Hermione noticed his shift and decided to press a little further, Draco's advice still playing on her mind.

"How do you know Severus Snape?" she asked casually, sipping her coffee but paying Salem utmost attention in his reaction to her question

"I dont really" he replied with a shrug. He leant back in his chair, clearly not wanting to pursue this line of conversation.

Harry looked on curiously, he had seen their exchange at Kingsleys first hand and it certainly seemed they knew each other as well as harbouring deep dislike.

"Draco mentioned you knew his family, are you related?" Hermione pressed on.

"probably somewhere down the line, im a pureblood and the blood lines always cross between families, especially those that maintain pure marriages" he looked at Ginny, "your pureblood Miss Weasley, you never know we may even be distant cousins" he said jovially.

Ginny gave a smile and the conversation turned to the Ministry ball, Harry and Salem discussed the guest list and Ginny and Hermione planned to book rooms at the hotel it was being held at.

"May I ask who is taking you Hermiome?" Salem asked 

"I have no date Salem, I often attend events with Draco but its not a fixed arrangement for the Ministry ball" a small blush crept onto her cheeks, knowing he was about to ask her to go with him.

"I would be honoured if I could take you as my date" 

Ginny was pretending to listen to Harry but she had a massive grin on her face earwigging the couple.

"Yes thankyou Salem" Hermione agreed happily, "please pick me up here at 7"

"excellent!" he beamed, his vivacious personality now restored, "on that note I must be leaving but I will owl you this week Hermione" 

Krug stood and Ginny handed him his cloak, he thanked Harry for having him and kissed the women, he Floo'd into the grate saying his goodbyes.

"That went AMAZINGLY!!" screeched Ginny, bouncing on her feet and shaking Hermiones arm, "hes witty and funny and asked you on a date!"

"calm down Gin" said Harry " anyone would think your envious" the tips of his reddening ears giving away his jealousy.

"Harry as if, hes not my type" she put her arms around his neck and kissed him, " no I like my men tall, dark, handsome, vanquishers of dark lords, survivers of killing curses" she nuzzled his neck, "I mean how many of them are knocking around?" 

Harry kissed the side of her face and tickled her ribs "Good, because the future Mrs Potter must be a one boy-who-lived kinda woman" 

Ginny stopped giggling and looked up at Harry, she loved him dearly and really wanted to settle down and have a family like her own.

"Ginny, your my soul mate. I love you more than anything, forgive the lack of romantic setting but I just cant keep it in" Harry kneeled on one knee and produced a red velvet box, "will you marry me?"

"oh Merlin!! YES!! yes yes yes yes!!" Ginny was squealing top note and dived on top of Harry kissing him.

Hermione looked on at the couple and was deeply happy and envious of the couple in equal measure, she was honoured to have witnessed the intimate moment and shouted her congratulations. Hermione accio'd a bottle of Prosecco and glasses and had poured all three a glass by the time the lovebirds had collected themselves for their tangle on the floor.

"I am so happy for you guys!" said Hermione with the biggest smile, she hugged Ginny tightly and admired her ring. A beautiful square cut diamond, the stone of true love. Ginny was beaming and seemed to be in shock, Harry couldnt take his eyes off her and the love rolled off the pair in waves.

"I bought the ring today, I floo'd to the burrow to ask your parents, I know that isnt wizard tradition but I thought it was the proper thing to do" Harry said, "I thought id never get out of there to actually ask you as your mum burst into tears and wouldnt stop hugging me and your dad didnt let go of shaking my hand" he laughed nervously, "I just couldnt wait Gin, I love you so much. I wanted to ask you before the Ministry Ball but it just burst out of me!"

Hermione's heart was singing in happiness for the couple and she decided to make a swift exit from the library to let the happy news sink and and so they could start Flooing family.

She went back into the kitchen and looked at the time, ten o'clock, she wasnt close to being tired and she was hyped with Harrys good news so she decided to pen Draco a quick note asking if he wanted to go clubbing.

She drained her flute of Prosecco and decided she'd go out even if Draco declined, there would be some serious love making in the bedroom 2 doors down from her tonight and she felt they deserved some privacy.

Hermione made her way up the stairs to her room and took off her plain dove grey robe, opening her lingerie draw she selected a matching deep turquoise silk bra and pantie set. She loved the feel of the silk against her skin and the colour made her skin appear creamier and flawless. The bra was sculpted and the cups looked like shells, encasing her breast making them look firm and rounded.

She cast a few spells and applied makeup, a dark smokey eye and nude lips. She spelled her hair into sensual waves instead of her barrell curls and it fell softly down her back.

Hermione didnt chose her outfit untill she heard back from Draco, unsure of where shed end up, so she sat on her bed and coloured her long nails black. 

An owl hooted as it flew through the window and she detatched the parchment:

H

having a family get together at the manor-cant get away for clubbing. come here?

D

Weighing it up she decided to go and chose her outfit accordingly, the Malfoys appreciated traditional dress being purebloods and Lucius had always commented on how beautiful she looked when she wore robes. 

She flicked through her wardrobe and thought on her friendship with the family. 

Hermione loved Narcissa, the witch made huge effort after her trial and Hermione had been witness in the wizengamot to their memories, they may have been deatheaters but they participated less and less over the years and by the end of the war were as much victims of Voldemorts psychopathic tyranny as the order.

She often went shopping with Narcissa and had been welcomed into the family, Lucius respected her intelligence and had given her free reign of his library.

A more unlikely set of friendships couldnt have been made up but over the past few months she had developed a real connection with the Malfoys and as she was sans parents they acted as surrogates.

Hermione selected a rich Sea-green robe, it had 3/4 sleeves and an unusual hexagon neckline, it was close cut at the top and the skirt fell straight. She put the gown on and charmed it to fit perfectly, she looked tall and elegant and turned infront of the mirror to admire herself. She loves this dress as it was threaded intricately with silver but you had to look at the material closely to notice, it gave off a subtle glow from the candle light as it reflected the flame.

finally she added a drop silver pendant that sat atop her cleavage and an ornate silver ring, placing her wand in her sleeve holster she was finished and apparated with a small pop from her bedroom.


	11. crossed wires

The fireplace ignited with green flames and out stepped Hermione into Malfoy Manor's library, the two wizards sitting besides the fire conversing looked up at her entrance.

Lucius immediatly looked at Severus' reaction to the elegant woman that had just appeared in the flames.

Severus' face looked mildly suprised giving no indication of his stomach somersaulting at the sight of her.

"Hermione my dear" Lucius stood to greet the young lady and kissed her on both cheeks.

"im sorry for the unexpected arrival Lucius, Draco rescued me from Grimmauld and invited me here" she replied, a little bit embarrassed at finding Snape and Lucius in the library at her arrival, "I floo'd to the library instead of making an entrance to a room of people I dont know"

"nonsense Hermione, your more than welcome. I believe the family are in the lounge which is why I find myself happily tucked up in here with Severus" he leant forward conspiritorially and mock whispered "a stampede of hippogriffs couldnt drag me to socialise with my aunt Augusta, best leaving that to Narcissa" 

He let go of her hand and offered her his vacated armchair.

"Let me fetch a bottle of Champagne through here, ill tell Draco your in hiding with the rest of the party poopers" 

He strode off elegantly his silver hair shining like an Elvin king.

"Miss Granger twice in one week, what accounts for the pleasure of seeing you again" Severus drawled. He seemed to have grown at least 10 degree's hotter since she arrived.

"Harry and Ginny have just got engaged, I thought itd be prudent to make myself scarce" she replied happily.

Sitting across for the dark wizard her stomach fluttered lightly. She crossed her leg over and sat back in the chair trying to calm her stomach. not again!! she chastised her trecherous body.

"Congratulations to Potter"

The couple talked pleasently about her life living at Grimmauld and Severus tried to maintain eye contact and not look at the daring split in her robes revealing her long creamy leg.

"Are you looking forward to the new term Professor?" she asked. keep it on neutral topics and for heaven sake dont think about what that voice is doing to your insides she thought to herself.

"yes, with the lack of espionage I may finally get to enjoy teaching" he smiled, "please you dont need to call me Professor when we arent at Hogwarts, your twenty years old and hardly a dunderhead and I should like you to call me Severus"

Hermiones heart fluttered at his offer, he was behaving politely and it endeared him greatly to her.

"Thankyou Severus, I insist on you calling me Hermione"

"I believe Salem Krug had the pleasure of being at Chez Potter this evening, how do you like him?" 

Straight to the point he thought. Krugs boasting remarks the night before had left a thorn in Severus' paw and he desperatly wanted to find out how Hermione felt.

"I find him agreeable" Hermione replied pleasently but left her answer deliberatly cagey. She wanted to find out what bad blood was between these two.

"well as a foolhardy Griffindor you are extremely trusting"

Hermione raised her brow; " A Slytherin answer without commiting knowledge Severus"

He laughed at that and Hermione was pleasantly suprised to find the sound thrilled her.

"Minerva told us you are co-teaching the alumni NEWTS, can you give me a sneak preview?" she flashed him a warm smile. stop flirting! her brain screamed.

"That wouldnt be playing by the rules would it" severus said in a low seductive voice. He noticed her battle of wills at flirting with him and he decided to try and tilt the scales to a more seductive undertone.

He looked longingly at her seemingly endless legs infront of him, her gown made her look exotic and expensive, a jewel he wanted to claim. 

He noticed the desire to see Hermione he had kindled these many months had burst into a flame at the sight of her at Kingsleys and was now a raging craving for the woman. 

Hermione noticed him taking in her legs and she felt a heat licking her stomach, she was turned on with the Professors attentions. Biting her lower lip she traced delicate circles on her knee over her gown. He looked up into her eyes as she cocked her head. 

"I hope not" she answered devilishly

suddenly the library door opened and Malfoys senior and junior came through, carrying glasses and an expensive bottle of Champagne, totally unaware of the tete a tete they had interrupted.

Draco greeted Hermione with a hug, he admired her dress and proclaimed she was a homage to Slytherin in her green and silver garb, the three men toasted his observation and the Griffindor princess laughed at her three serpentine admirers. Draco proceeded to pour, Lucius seated himself on the chaise thanking Serverus and Hermione profusely for being his distractions for the evening before regaling the group of his long supressed memories of great aunt Augusta Malfoy-currently residing in the other room-Draco widened his eyes at Hermione in embarrassment.

The foursome's converation gradually became more entertaining and less guarded the more Champagne they drank. After 2 hours they were safely pissed as newts and Lucius went to find a fourth bottle of Crystal as a ruse after Severus started to reminisce about Lucius' Hogwarts indescretions.

"As if he had a crush on a Goyle!" Draco grimaced, "I hope she didnt look like her male relations"

"No, she had undoubtably at least twice the body hair" Severus purred sarcastically.

Hermione laughed heartily as Draco looked nauceous.

"in my defence!" Lucius shouted innocently as he returned to the library, trying to look unimpeachable, "body hair in 1975 was extremely fasionable" he said loftily.

"on that note im off to bed" Draco said standing, he placed a hand on his fathers shoulder and bent down, "...before im sick"

Hermione dissolved into giggles again, Severus looked amused and relaxed in his arm chair and Lucius tutted and waved his son off to bed with a dismissive flick of the arm.

"I would have liked to have seen you at Hogwarts Severus" Hermione said as he refilled her flute. Severus looked intruiged.

"I dont imagine the white peacock has changed much" she nodded her head to Lucius who mocked offence, "but I would have liked to have seen how we compared as students, and obviously if you were always naturally so sullen" she added.

"I believe we would have been evenly matched" replied Severus openly, "it is only my extensive skill set that means I far outstrips you now" grinning wickedly he threw up his hands in arrogance.

a thousand double entendre's naughtily flashed through Hermiones head at his mention of outstipping her, the heated parle they had before the Malfoys' arrived still warmed her blood and the copious glasses of Champagne made her feel more aroused with the dark wizard.

"I have many skills Severus, you may prove to be bested yet" she replied pointedly.

Lucius viewed their exchages with delight, he thought the young witch he had come to care about would do his acerbic friend good. He decided to give the pair a little push.

"Well I am going to retire for the night, as master of this house I INSIST on you both staying and joining me for breakfast" Lucius stood and gave his head a small shake to compose his intoxicated self, "night all"

Hermiones butterflies returned at the exit of Lord Malfoy, she was still opposite Severus and the alcohol running through her veins made her giddy. Having him flirt and be gentlemanly to her all evening had changed Hermiones mind on getting close to Snape. Whereas before she saw it as a threat, she now viewed it as an ultimate victory, to sleep with Snape meant triumphing over her old self. She could fuck him, no feelings no emotions and prove that she was in cool control. She felt excited at the prospect.

The fire crackled in front of them as Severus too pondered over Hermione, she was absolutly beautiful sat infront of him, he lusted after her body and pouty lips and would love to peel off the silk dress off her body. He didnt feel guilty any more, she was twenty years old and only returning to Hogwarts as a special dispensation for the war, he wasnt her professor in the formal sense of the word and she certainly wasnt a student.

She looked sexy but he also admired her mind and her courage, in many ways she was a perfect fit for him and he decided he wanted to court her properly, she may just want a tumble in the sheets but he was nearly 40 years old and wanted something more, if he dated her she'd know how much he held her in regard and respected her.

"would you show me to my room Severus" Hermione said demurely.

"ofcourse" He stood and offered her his arm like a gentleman.

She placed her arm through his and he put his hand atop hers. He led her through the darkened manor and up the marble staircase, he talked casually about the portraits hanging and gave her some gossip on the ancestral Malfoys.

As they walked Hermione caught his scent and she subconciously leaned closer to smell his delicious flavour of spices, herbs and woodiness. It was unmistakedly him.

She realised that his delicious smell made her feel his masculinity, it made her feel safe and was like her personal amortentia.

"This is my room when I stay" she stopped and opened her door, walking in she threw her clutch bag on the bed and turned round to look at Severus.

She was glad she had worn her turquoise underwear set, it never failed to secure a paramour. Her pulse sped up at seeing Severus at her doorway.

Snape himself felt a little akward, he wasnt used to being a guest in the bedroom of a young woman he wasnt dating and he felt it was mildly inapropriate. Like he was imposing in a private room, he wanted to date Hermione and didnt want her to feel obligated by his entrance to her bedroom.

"Goodnight Miss Granger" he said formally and gave her a small bow

no dont go! hermiones mind screamed. she opened her mouth in suprise and walked towards her old professor.

"Actually, I thought you might stay Severus" she looked at him from beneath her eyelashes and pouted seductively, she took her wand from within her hidden hulster and waved it silently infront of her body. 

The beautiful silk gown melted away and revealed Hermione in her underwear, breasts heaving with her excitement and her body looking deliciously inviting.

Severus' breath hitched at her unveiling and his senses were on overload drinking the witch in. 

"Hermione I-" he was cut off mid speech by Hermione raising up on her tiptoes placing a soft kiss at his mouth, she delicately licked his lower lip in invitation to let her taste him. 

Hermiones nerves were on fire and the heat in her stomach radiated out at the feel of his lips on hers, she was desperate for more.

He opened his mouth to the delicious witch in his arm, he put a hand on the swell of her hips and brought the other up to her face, he caressed her tongue delicately.

She tasted like Ambrosia. Severus poured all his pent up feelings for the woman into this kiss, he wanted to thank her for being his hope and reawakening him, he deepedend the kiss and she moved her arms over his shoulders.

Hermione gave little moans from the pleasure he ignited just from his mouth on hers, she snaked one hand down his firm chest and down to the hardening bulge of his plackard.

Feeling her soft hands on his hardening cock brought Severus to his senses, this was going way to fast and in danger of getting out of control

Severus stilled and pulled away from the kiss, Hermione looked confused into his eyes, her lips tingling from the lack of contact. They both panted, faces inches apart, eyes fixed on each other.

It took all the willpower he posessed to take a step backwards from the beautiful enticing witch.

Speachless Hermione closed her mouth and tried to regain composure.

She looked away in mild embarrassment , her hand went to her throat in her discomfort and she played with her silver chain.

 

"I apologise Severus" Hermione said and drew herself up to full height, mustering all her confidence despite standing there all but naked infront of snape. "I belived you wanted me for the night and I wanted to seduce you"

Severus blanched with her brutal honesty and was shocked by her cool admission, he DID desire Hermione but not for a quick fuck. He didnt want to rut with her in a guest bedroom then for them to breakfast the next day as if they were naught more than aquaintences. He wanted more than her body and saw her more than a sexual vessel.

"Hermione I have far more respect for you than to fall into bed with you after a bottle of Champagne" Severus said softly.

Hermione felt the blush rise on her chest, the blood crept up her breast as she percieved rejection in his reply. She had wanted to seduce him, show him she wasnt the old Hermione and make him powerless with need underneath her thighs. She was furious and embarrassed.

Severus saw Hermiones body language change significantly and anger rolled off her, he couldnt understand? he respected her enough not to meaninglessly fuck her into the sheets and he was the bad guy? 

He saw the witch getting more upset with each passing moment and he decided it was best he return to his room, he couldnt fathom why she was so angry.

"I bid you goodnight Hermione". He bowed imploring him to look at her.

She remained silent and wouldnt look him in the eyes.

He left the room and softly shut her door.

Tears threatened her eyes and she angrily wiped her face, in her mind she had succeeded in reaffirming to him she was a silly school girl, no idea about self control wantonly throwing herself at her old professor.

The luxurious underwear mocked her as she looked at her reflection in the dressing room mirror. Silently she bubbled with anger as she readied for bed, as she undressed she pushed tonights event into the deepest recesses of her mind and made a promise she would never entertain feelings for Professor Snape again.


	12. cinderella complex

Twilfit and Tattings was busy with witches being measured, Hermione stood in her underwear on a small rostrum in the fitting room idlely picking a cotton strand on her bra strap waiting for Madame Tatting to bring her dress through. Ginny sat on a velvet footstool whilst Mrs Malfoy sat on a high back georgian chair patiently waiting for the gown to be delivered. Narcissa was being shown Ginny's engagement ring by the excited red head and the two talked weddings avidly, both being pureblood they discussed the advantages of having a traditional bonding ceremony over a ministry service, Hermione couldnt share in their opinions having being raised by muggles so she was content to listen to the two women talk endlessly about binding rituals and was silently grateful her two friends got on so well.

"I remember my first Ministry ball Hermione, it was when Lucius first noticed me and began to woo me" Narcissa looked off fondly at the memory as the two girls exchanged giggles, "as I keep saying to Hermione, its all in the dress!!"

"Im not looking for a husband Narcissa!" snorted Hermione in mirth, "and shes already snared one" pointing at Ginny who waggled her engagment finger smugly.

"Lucius said he thought you and Severus were getting on rather well" Narcissa asked with interest.

With the mention of Snape, Hermione folded her arms in front of her chest instinctively, she bristled slightly in composure, "He is a war hero and one of the most powerful wizards alive Narcissa, respect as such, is the only interest I have in him"

Narcissa looked confused and was about to reply when the curtain opened and Madam Tatting came through her arms draped with the finest black chiffon.

Ginny squealed in excitement and Narcissa's eyes lit up to see the gown, all talk of Snape was forgotten.

"This is natural Chiffon Ms Granger and we have charmed it black, it is the most beautiful gown I have made in quite a while" Madam Tatting said as she dressed Hermione, "please have a look yourself"

Hermione stepped down from the platform and walked to the mirror, the dress wasnt heavy at all but had a full skirt due to the underskirt charm concealed within it. She examined herself in the reflection and her eyes widened a fraction to see herself in a gown so beautiful.

The bodess was whale boned and pulled her tightly at the waist giving it an impossibly slender circumference, her breasts were lifted up and were delicously encased in the corset which curved up at either side of her cleavage giving the neckline a gentle scoop. The fabric was designed to gather on the right side of the gown and was form fitting to her thighs before it elegantly flared into a full skirt.

Hermione turned to look at her back and see the real mastercrafting of the dress, from the boned corset at the front the dress was deeply cut becoming backless. The bodess was cut so low you could almost see Hermiones dimples at the base of her spine. The gown skirts were attached underneath and the rich Chiffon overlapped to add length to the train.

Narcissa was thrilled to see Hermione in such a beautiful creation, she watched Hermione quietly taking in her appearance and thought she looked utterly breathtaking. she was never blessed with a daughter but she lived this moment as a proud mother looking on devotedly to a woman coming into her own.

Ginny was excitedly yabbering at Hermione in her pleasure at seeing her friend in the long awaited for gown, she was telling her how lovely she looked and couldnt stop touching the expensive material.

"well Ms what do you think" said Madam Tatting, she was beaming at the beautiful famous girl in her creation.

"It is the most elegant and beautiful I have ever felt Madam. Thankyou so much" Hermione was overcome at seeing herself and was still a little shocked at seeing her reflection.

"Have the account settled with my husband Madam and add a further 100 Galleons for our gratitude at making such a beautiful gown" Narcissa said to the lady. The women gave a polite nod to each other and Madam Tattings exited the changing room.

"Narcissa no" Hermione said exasperated, "its too much, I could never accept such a gift!"

"Hermione I insist. arguement is fruitless and I will brook no opposition in buying you the gown" she turned to wipe her eye discreetly and Hermione felt humbled.

Ginny was shocked to see such generosity and secretly envied Hermione, she decided to excise herself and collect her own gown that was being packaged up.

Hermione walked over to Narcissa and held her both her hands, "Thankyou" she said sincerely to the witch she had come so close to.

"Hermione these last few months have been an emotional rollercoaster, im just so grateful-" she broke off as a small sob broke out, "- im so grateful for you. you dont know how much you've come to mean to us all"

Narcissa broke down at the confession. Hermione wrapped her arms around the weeping woman and held on to her tightly as Narcissa poured out months of pent up anguish,guilt,remorse and relief. In that hug Hermione also found release, she would never hold her mother again and that fact weighed heavily on Hermione as she comforted her friend. A small tear leaked from her eyes before she controlled her emotions.

As Narcissa composed herself Hermione rubbed her back supportively.

Resolutly the elegant witch charmed her makeup back to perfection and straightened her jacket, "right get dressed dear and me and Ginny will meet you in Wendys Tearooms over the street"

She sneaked five minutes of extra mirror time before reluctantly taking off the gown.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*

Feeling on cloud nine Hermione practically pranced out of Twilfitt and Tattings with her dress all boxed up. She radiated happiness and smiled from ear to ear.

Crossing the narrow cobbled streets she looked in her handbag to grab her checklist of todays purchases and slammed into something black and hard, she lost her footing, she still had her head bowed and began to panick as she fell. A strong arm flew out to grab her hand and pulled her upright, steadying her with another hand on her waist.

"Thankyou-" she breathed still in shock looking up to see her saviour, as she tilted her head she looked straight into the eyes of Severus Snape.

Their body's were pressed together, one hand still holding hers and his other on her waist they were embraces intimatly.

Flushed and embarrassed she ripped her hand from his and took an imidiate step back, she noticed she was breathing quite heavily and she licked her lips nervously.

"Thankyou Severus" 

"not at all Hermione" he replied casually, noticing her anxiety, "shopping?" he enquired

"yes for the ball, just picking up all the last bits" gesturing to her numerous bags.

"Im sure you will be the belle of the ball"

"oh im sure my partner will appreciate that!" She gave a false tinkling laugh, glad to have been given the chance to prove she was desirable to wizards and announce she had a date for the ball.

"your partner?" Severus' face looked mildly curious even though his stomach had just plummeted to his boots.

Feeling boastful and renewed in confidence she started to walk away.

"yes severus, Salem Krug has asked to be my date for the evening. Im sure he will appreciate my beautiful gown"

She turned and looked his squarely in the eyes;

"...and whats under it"

severus didnt move from the cobblestones as she walked off her heels clicking on the stone. He was filled with jelousy and rage. The mental image of Krug's hands over her made the air around him crackle with magic. He tried to control his breathing and calm the hurricane of anger in his gut. Severus strode down the street, his dragon hide boots clicking and his robes swirling dramatically around him 


	13. "shall we dance"

The Ministry ball was being held in a beautiful wizarding hotel in the middle of London, hired for the event. Guests could stay over and Ginny and Hermione had booked rooms, making the most of the final celebration before the return to Hogwarts. They had sent their luggage on earlier that day so all they had to think about was dressing and looking beautiful.

Hermione decided to take a long bath filled with herbs and flowers to relax, she knew Ginny was impatient to start getting ready so she took the opportunity of having a soak before the red head began primping her.  
She undressed and stepped into the steaming water, she charmed her skin smooth and soft and hairfree before relaxing back against the tub.

The heady scent of the bath relaxed her and she sank into the deep water, her long hair fanning around her like a water nymph. She floated in a relaxed state, the hot water easing her muscles and the spiralling steam cleansing her senses, her mind gently wandered.

Hermione was excited about the ball and the prospect of seeing Salem as an official date. She never dated, preferring occasional trysts to keep her options open than to commitment. As far as she was concerned accepting the date with Salem just secured her chances of sex at the end of the night, and the fact it clearly pissed off Snape was just an added bonus. 

Wondering what Salem would be like as a date her imagination started to explore, she washed herself leasurly with her expensive Jasmine oil and hoped he was attentive. 

Still bitter thinking Snape had rejected her she was determined to sleep with Krug to release her frustrations and prove she was still very desirable. 

The bathroom door suddenly slammed open and Ginny rushed in red faced and eager, "come oooooon!! weve only got two hours to get ready!" splaying her arms out with exasperation as if Hermione was leaving them 2 minutes to dress. Hermione gestured to her naked form and Ginny just rolled her eyes. 

She threw a towel at the bath and Hermione caught it with an amused sigh, she stood up and wrapped herself in the fluffy cotton sheet as Ginny turned on her heel and pranced into Hermiones room babbleing about beauty charms she'd researched especially.

"Nevermind the door then Gin!" Hermione called as the oak door remained open. Tying the towel around her she cast a drying charm over helself wandlessly and stepped out of the bath. She was pleased to have started to begin wandless magic, although only small charms and spells would work she was determined to master the difficult art. She made a mental note to write to Flourish and Blotts for more books.

 Hermione made her way accross the landing and into her room where Ginny was placing their gowns on her bed, seeing her black gown again made Hermione fizz in excitement. Ginny had put the wireless on and it filled the room with 20s style dance jazz. Listening to the bouncy saxaphones and trumpets Hermione felt like she was in The Great Gatsby as she removed her towel and slid into her full lenth blush silk dressing gown. Ginny stood up and the two girls laughed as she started to zig zag her feet and wave her arms as if she was a flapper in time to the music, 

The girls chatted about the upcoming evening as they sat at Hermiones dressing table, they were excited and felt the need to dissect their gowns again.

Hermione rubbed expensive oil into her skin as Ginny began charming her hair into a beautifully intricate design. Beautiful red tresses were wound, woven and pleated on the top of her head, she looked like a grecian goddess with a copper corinet. Hermione admired her friends exceptional talent with hair charms and she couldnt wait for Ginny to work her magic on her. 

"Im thinking Natalie Portman circa The Black Swan" said Hermione as Ginny stood behind her combing her long hair through her fingers.

"Natalie hoobie whattie?? scrunching her face up in confusion and staring at her friend in the vanity mirror.

"never mind Gin, just simple elegant and at the nape of my neck"

"very classic" agreed Ginny and she began to work the long dark tendrils into a smooth sheet of mahogany.

Hermione charmed her makeup as Ginny set about her hair, she decided on a fresh minimal look, the dress was statement enough but she wanted to add a silver dusky smokey eye for added effect. Her skin was perfected and dewey with a subtle blush, highlighting her unblemished complexion and she had a subtle rose coloured lip. Her eye makeup was subtle but when she closed her eyes it would unveil a pewter shimmer that made her eyes look intoxicating.

"done! and may I say that I am a hair genius! my creation is perfect and im a master"

"and so modest too" Hermione replied and they giggled.

Ginny had pulled all of Hermiones hair loosely of her face and it was dressed at the back of her neck in an intricate fold, because her hair was so naturally long the bun gathered quite large at the back and looked unxiously regal. Hermione admired the soft waves pulled back and framing her face with femininity, she rather thought she looked like an Oscar nominee.

"Ginny this is incredible! I absolutly love it"

"Iv charmed it so when you release your hair it will fall perfectly into deep waves, im sure you'll be letting your hair down tonight" she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"always gossiping Ms Weasley, honestly" playfully pushing her friend into her chair she winked devillishly, "let me do your makeup Gin then we'll dress, weve got half an hour"

Hermione choose Golds for Ginny makeup, it gave her an elegant glow and complimented her hair and dress. She gave her eyes a decadent golden cat flick and decided on red for her pout, perfectly highlighting Ginnys cupids bow. When she finished charming the last of her ruby red statement lips they fetched their gowns and magically dressed themselves.

Ginny had a rich cream one shouldered dress edged in gold, it was light and floaty, complimented by a large ornate golden chocker set on her slender neck, she looked absolutly beautiful and effortlessly stylish, she reminded Hermione of the god Hera.

Hermione smoothed her dress and dabbed perfume from her decanted behind her ears. She didnt want any jewellery to take away from the dress so her arms and neck were left bare but she placed small ebony drop stones at her ears.

Standing infront of her dresser she took in her appearance and beamed at her reflection, the dress that made her feel extatic in the shop now made her feel regal once it was on with accompanying hair and makeup, her breasts were elegantly corseted and her waist looked femininly small and dainty, she turned to admire her bare back and the shapely figure the bustle gave. Feeling like a true princess she held out her arm to Ginny to marvel in their hard work.

The two admired themselves a last time in the tall mirror, both beaming they left Hermiones bedroom and went to meet Harry and Salem in the library 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Hello boys...." Hermione purred to the two guys standing on the carpet

"wow..." said Harry, comical dropped jaw and all. He grabbed Ginny and span her round to get the full effect. "You Mrs Potter to be are absolutly stunning"

Ginny blushed prettily and gave him a tender peck on the lips in thanks.

Salem was equally enamoured with his date for the evening and greeted Hermione with a kiss on both cheeks, "you look divine Hermione" 

His eyes drank her in hungrily and he was bold enough to wrap his hand around her waist to draw her closer.

Hermione felt a surge of power through her core at Salems obvious carnal desire for her, it emboldened her and repaired some of her slight she felt on behalf of Snape.

"evening Mr Krug" she greeted, not giving away any feelings, so as to stay in control of this cat and mouse game.

The guilded invitations acted as a portkey and come seven PM the card began to glow, they all places their fingers on the invite and proceeded to apparate together.

They stopped spinning and were immediatly standing in a white atrium reception, wizards and witches milled about in their finery and many aquaintences came over to greet the foursome.

Champagne was ordered and their group swelled to 12 people all chatting cordially. Luna and Neville were together and Hermione thought them well suited, a few people she was aquainted with at the Ministry were part of the numbers and also Mr Ollivander who was greatly recovered.

"may I escort you through" Salem whispered to Hermione, she held out her arm but Salem didnt take it instead he grabbed her hand and led her to the ballroom holding her hand.

Quite forward thought Hermione, but Salem wasnt anything if he wasnt cock sure so she shrugged it off as modern manners, a little bit put out he wasnt gentile like the other dates.

Salem circulated the ballroom with Hermione on his arm, he introduced Hermione to his collegues and showed her off to friends and aquaintences. Although he didnt actually engage her in much conversation, preferring to talk to the wizards, Hermione felt flattered and admired being escorted by Salem and she laughed when the music started her excitedly span her on to the dancefloor to waltz.

"You look amazing tonight Hermione, I hope your eager to dance as I am". The waltz was slow and he moved them slowly as the song played.

"ofcourse, I love dancing. A ball reminds me of regency times, a romantic bygone era to play dress up" she smiled as he led her across the floor.

"Im sure a dress like that wouldnt have been allowed in the regency!" he laughed, dilping her to finish the dance.

"Are you complaining" she asked playfully as the music stopped and he led he away.

"not at all, you look positively delicious!" salem waggled his eyebrows and held her close to him, his hands softly playing with her exposed back.

"Im glad you approve. I love this gown" she proudly played with her black skirts.

"Its beautiful. you can tell your not a pureblood though from its design" he turned to take two champagne flutes off the passing waiter and Hermiones smile flickered.

"what do you mean by that Salem?" she asked lightly.

"Just that your clearly muggle parented. no witch would wear a gown so revealing if they had been brought up in wizard society" He sipped his drink as Hermione weighed up his comment.

"so its not traditional" she shrugged, " do you care?"

"obviously not! im here with you and every man in the room cant keep his eyes of my date. you'll have to deflate my head to get me out of here tonight"

Hermione was still thrown slightly by his comment but discarded it as he pulled her back onto the dancefloor for a Charleston.

Salems appetite for dancing was ferocious, they danced nearly every number and he told her about his Chateu and upbringing, boasting of his lineage and schooling. Hermione enjoyed his tales, it was much like listening to an audio autobiography, but he was so enigmatic and confident his tales were enjoyable to hear.

 

"I must see the Minister before we dine, do you mind if I leave you for ten minutes?" Salem moved Hermione away from the dancing couples to the far side of the dancefloor.

"not at all, ill be glad to sit down and get a drink, im sure my friends will wonder where Iv been all night"

"My dear im your date, you dont need your friends when im here, stay here and ill be back in a few minutes"

He kissed her cheek and left her sitting at a table off the dance floor.

She spotted Harry and Draco with a few other Hogwarts classmates by the bar and she got up to speak with them, making her way towards them Draco spotted her and waved enthusiastically.

"where the devil have you been all night?" asked Draco kissing her cheek, she hugged Neville and Dean and Harry ordered her a drink.

"Salem has an unquenchable dance thirst" she replied smiling, feeling a bit guilty for not even greeting any one of her friends this evening.

"ah yes i saw him parading you about like prized cattle to his friends, very gentlemanly half dragging you by the hand" he cocked his head at her to try and encourage the point his sarcastic comment masked.

"yes he does seem to enjoy showing me off. I cant say my ego doesnt enjoy it though"

"well your here now, come and have a drink with us and let us sooth your ego by telling you how beautifull you look tonight"

Hermione became ensconced within the boys club at the bar, laughing and joking and reminiscing. She was joined by Ginny, Luna and Parvati and they discussed at length the best and worst dressed in the room as the boys rolled their eyes and delved into Quidditch talk.

"Hermione here you are" Salem smiled and walked over to his date, he circled her hips with his arm and greeted the other girls. "I thought id lost you to another wizard for a moment" he mock wiped his brow in relief. Parvati and Ginny laughed but Luna looked blankly thoughtful at the wizard.

"I think were about to dine actually so shall we sit?" Hermione offered, noticing Lunas pensive look she felt strangely uncomfortable.

"ofcourse" replied Salem and again took her fingers and led her away to the tables, as she moved Draco caught her eye and he nodded to Salems grip on her hand then his pointed look at the other couples in linked arms.

She felt like a posession being led around by the hand and it infantalised her.

Hermione felt defensive at Dracos appraisal but to stop Salem would prove Draco right in his observation so she decided to feign ignorance and return Dracos look with a smile.

She took her seat at the round table, she had been sat with Salem as his date but didnt see any friendly faces round the table they seemed to be all his associates. Feeling sad at not having a friend on the table to chat with, she felt infinatly worse when she looked over at the table to her left and saw Harry, Draco, Ginny and all her gang chatting merrily whilst taking their seats.

"Sorry your without friends on this table Hermione" Salem whispered into her ear, noticing she looked longingly at the neighbouring table. "your my date for the evening so I sat you with my guests, it gives you the oportunity to concentrate on me anyway" He laughed to show he was joking but Hermione wondered if there wasnt a grain of truth in his joke as she laughed along.

Throughout the meal Salem doubled his efforts to enchant Hermione, complimenting her and making her laugh. She was enjoying his company and as the wine flowed she relaxed about just having him for company and basqued in his attentions. He was definatly pursueing her and she was happy to let him. 

The other diners sat with them were from pureblood families and worked high up in the ministry, she spoke to them only minimally though as Salem held court on their table.

After dinner there was to be more dancing and Hermione was dying to see and speak to her friends, a two hour meal had left her feeling like a rather beautiful mute. Salem had indeed lavished attention on her but he seldom required a response and she doubted she'd spoken more than 30 words all night. After the desserts were cleared she excused herself as the tables were magicked away and replaced with cocktail stools and more ambient lighting.

"Ill see you later, I need girl time!" Salem held onto her hand but she promised to see him later, for a minute he looked as if he wanted to say something and looked quite sulky but he soon replaced his scowl with a hearty smile and waved her off.

Hermione left her table and made her way quickly to the raucious laughter of her friends, grouped round the tall tables near the bar. 

"I need a cocktail!" She demanded when she caught up with the group, smiling she seamlessly joined their conversation and banter and revelled in the noise and silliness.

"how is the date going?" Ginny asked as they sipped their cocktails, Hermione gestured to a seperate table and the girls made their way over.

"hes really fun, charismatic and attentive, theres just a couple of red herrings though Gin"

"it could just be first date nerves?" she offered with a shrug

"maybe. Im quite good at reading people though and something Draco pointed out just made me doubt Salem"

"I know Dracos a good friend but you dont think he'd say something because he secretly fancies you? he might be throwing shade for his own benefit"

Hermione scowled and shook her head , noone but Draco and her knew about their sexual arrangement and she knew the truth of Dracos feelings.

"no definatly not Gin, he doesnt want to date me and has no feelings there believe me. we love each other but definalty not in that way"

"so are you going to spend the night with Salem still or just put a pin in it as a nice distraction?" Ginny idly played with her stirrer as she asked Hermione.

"no idea. I have no intentions of dating him so who cares what reservations I have about him, I mean hes a notch on the bed post"

"true. plus he makes you feel desired, isnt that what its all about?"

"yea we'll just see what happens" Shrugging she half smiled at her friend for her friendly chat.

The girls finished their drinks and rejoined the main group, Ginny went off to dance with Harry as other couples broke off to start on the dancefloor, Hermione used the natural pause in the evening to use the ladies room.

She made her way into the foyer and ised the restroom, as she returned through the atrium she saw Narcissa, looking divine in a full length silver dress complimented with alot of expensive pearls, and Lucius in his embroidered robes, unfortunatly Snape was there but she felt beautiful enough to join their group and show him what he was missing.

"darling!" Narcissa cried, she hugged Hermione warmly and twirled her round to admire her dress and hair, "absolutly stunning" she said smiling proudly.

Hermione turned to Lucius and he kissed her hand, "you look wonderful tonight my dear" she thanked him and smiled brightly, finally she looked at snape and casually dipped her head in greeting.

He looked at her as if she had 3 heads, his eyes wide and seemingly with nothing to say. A rush of pride flushed her face as she knew he was speachless at her gown and beauty

"were just about to dance, Lucius is being very attentive tonight so im making the most of it" smiling at her husband, playfully she took his arm and he led her to the ballroom.

"goodnight Severus" Hermione said before she too started for the ballroom.

He was shocked out of his gawping at her dismissal of his company and immediatly strode after her retreating figure.

"Hermione please stop" catching up with her he gently touched her arm and she turned to face him with a blank expression.

"allow me to apologise for not recieving you properly just now, may I say how beautiful you look and tell you that you are the most captivating woman in the room"

He looked at her ernestly and he still had his hand gently placed upon her elbow, radiating heat and delicious feelings into her stomach.

She was shocked at his words being such a stark contrast to him high tailing it out of her room at Malfoy manor, she felt confused-hadnt he just rejected her in a most blatant way?

"Thankyou Severus" dropping her gaze at the intense man a blush crept upon her cheeks and she felt excited by his compliment.

"May I ask you to dance Hermione?"

"You may" 

Severus offered her his arm and escorted her to the dancefloor gently, as if prolonging his chance to have her upon his arm.

Battleing confusion and excitement she couldnt keep her eyes off the dark wizard, enjoying the feeling of being on his arm.

"madame" he bowed as they took position on the floor, he held her securely in his arms and began the fast waltz to music of the band.

He was an excellent dancer thought Hermione as he led her around the floor, he was gracefull and elegant and she felt eyes being drawn to them, couples were staring at the enchanting couple and Narcissa nodded appreciatively as they passed one another.

"are you having a good time" asked Severus as they danced.

"Its getting better as the night goes on" He raised his eyebrow at her and she giggled quietly.

"It looks like were attracting a crowd of admirers" looking around at the attention they were recieving.

"yes I bet we're quite the odd couple" she admitted

He held her close and she felt oddly right in his embrace, she smelled of heady exotic scents and her skin looked soft and supple. He was shocked to see her before and literally had no words at her beauty, she was truely breathtaking and her gown was exquisite; showing off her perfect figue and making him hot under the collar at the sight of her elegent naked back.

He was delighted she had agreed to dance and he hoped to recapture some ground he'd lost at the manor and at their exchange in Diagon Ally, he didnt want her to feel she was just seen as a sexual object and he twirled her round the dancefloor as a princess. 

The last few notes of the song were played and the two reluctantly ceased dancing, Severus led Hermione away on his arm to Lucius and Narcissa, he went to fetch her a cocktail and Hermione watched him go with a dreamy expression. "you were the definition of elegence out there Hermione" said Lucius, he smiled kindly at her flush of pleasure on her face.

"very true, Severus looks smitten" Narcissa agreed.

"I cant read him truthfully. I find him confusing and infuriating" 

Lucius chuckled, "he certainly is an enigma"

"we havent seen you all night, where were you sat at dinner?" asked Narcissa

"I was sat with my date, unfortunatly on a table where I knew noone, I came with Salem Krug"

Narcissa's smiled faultered and her expression flinched in small shock, "Salem Krug is your date Hermione?"

"Yes" she looked suprised at Narcissa's reaction and felt defensive again, she didnt miss the exchange in looks Lucius and Narcissa shared.

"I didnt know your date was Salem, I didnt know you knew him. He is....a very....traditional....wizard with very strict ideas on witches" she could tell Narcissa was struggling not to upset her and was trying delicatelty to warn her off Krug.

Hermione wanted to be respectful but also assert her independence and right to choose any wizard she desired

"Hes only my date Narcissa" trying to downplay the womans concern, "I think ill just see where Severus is with my drink, ill be back in a moment" 

picking up her skirts she tried to find the tall wizard, leaving Narcissa and Lucius by the cocktail tables.

"I think ill go and find my sister in law too, seeing as Severus has politely left her for the lovely Ms Granger" said Lucius kissing his wifes hand, "dont press the Krug issue Cissy, its not the place plus shes right he is only her date to a ball, shes hardly marrying him"

"ok, go and find Auna, she's mad enough at your brother not being here, I imagine she'll be positively livid weve left her"

Smiling slyly at her handsome husband, Narcissa feigned concern for her sister in law. A truely detestable relation, Severus was livid when Lucius arranged for him to escort Auna in place of his brother, losing a priceless book to his friend to seal the arrangement.

"meow pussycat" He left his wife and cut through the throng, passing Hermione and Severus coming back from the bar.

Hermione was laughing heartily at Severus and he smirked down at the pretty little witch on his arm. 

"you two are gettin on well, what are you laughing at?" Narcissa observed,

"Severus is telling me some valuable inside gossip from Hogwarts, im seeing the professors in a whole new light"

Hermione radiated happiness and she playfully touched Severus' arm, the more time she spent with him the more she was drawn to him. Initially wary, he had been such a gentleman she found her walls breaking down and letting the flare of attraction burn again, yes she was still embarrassed at his rejection but he was being so attentive she lapped up his company and began to think he wasnt such a lost cause at all.

"strictly told in confindence" Severus intoned to his companion, "id hate to give you ammunition for blackmail, heaven forbid"

"yes it wouldnt be very Griffindor to use information for extortion would it"

They maintained eye contact for just a little longer than socially required. 

"far too ignoble for Godric's house Ms Granger" he grinned wickedly.

Her body language was open and flirtatious, Severus enjoyed her company immeasurably and was leading up to asking her for an official date, he was nervous and summoned his courage.

"Here we are" Lucius returned with a fixed smile, he looked relieved to rejoin his wife, he didnt return alone Hermione noticed and a tall waif-like creature followed him to where they stood.

A more beautiful creature she had never seen, white blonde hair cropped around her elfin face, a stunning woman stood infront of her. She looked positively ethereal, alabastor skin and white silk dress gave her a glow. Hermione felt like the dark rose next to this exotic bloom.

"Severus, you left me iv been alone for the last half hour" she pouted at him, beautiful plump lips pursed in anger she looked enchanting.

"Leaving your date is hardly gentlemanly, il have to keep a firm hold on you for the rest of the night"

At once many things happened, Narcissa noticed Hermione clam up and Severus look at Auna with disgust, Lucius opened his mouth to clarify the situation for Hermione but Auna grabbed Severus' hand and wound her arm over his possesively before Lucius could utter a word.

Hermione averted her eyes in embarrassment and turned slightly from him, by moving she missed Severus disentangling himself from his unwelcome 'date'

Hermione was breathless at her stupidity. Thinking Severus had been lavishing attention on her, god how stupid to have been sucked in a second time. Why the hell would she think she had a chance with him in the face of seeing her competition, she paled into insignificance against this beautiful woman. 

As if on perfect cue Salem joined the five and singled Hermione out, "im here for my date of you'd excuse us" He made no attempt at greeting and arrogantly grabbed Hermione and pulled her from their company.

Hermione still hadnt raised her eyes and was trembling slightly with nerves, she let Salem encircle her wrist and lead her from the group forcefully, her cheeks flaming in humiliation.

"I thought you said you'd see me later, im not happy having to come and find you Hermione" He stated, he moved quickly in front of her pulling her behind. 

She wasnt even listening as a torrent of emotions swished about it her stomach, she gave a non commited murmer.

She abruptly stopped him from leading her any further and looked him in the eye.

"Iv got a room upstairs, I want you to spend the night" she addressed him directly and she heard her voice sound decidedly unemotional.

"lets go" Salem said smiling, his disgruntled manner disappearing at once.

Anger, hurt and confusion made her bold and she wanted someone in her bed, she told Krug her hotel number and said for him to join her in 15 minutes. 

She stalked out of the ballroom without saying any goodbyes, red mist clouded her brain and she strode towards the lifts, heels clicking against the marble.in her forceful steps. pressing the button angrily the elevator finally arrived as Snape hurredly tried to make his way over to her through the crowded atrium, he weaved through the crowd shouting her name, she purposely ignored him and got in the lift tapping her floor repeatedly.

"Hermione please wait" Severus called as the he finally got near, the lift doors were already closing and he saw Hermione's hurt face schooled into an angry scowl.

"Fuck you" she spat as the guilded doors closed in his face.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione undressed and charmed her gown into its carrier, her stomach was boiling with embarassment and anger but her face was impassive as she walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

Spelling her hair down from the beautiful chignon it fell in loose waves to her waist, she touseled it with her fingers and reapplied some colour to her lips.

Happily she looked beautiful despite feeling wretched and she hoped an encounter with Salem would quell her mixed emotions.

Her mind was filled with Snape and she gnawed her lips whilst going over the previous hour, if she wasnt so attracted to that damn man!

The door knocked and jerked her out of her reverie, she walked over to answer it just wearing silk high legged panties, checking the peep hole she saw Salem leaning casually against the door frame.

Blowing out a contolling breath she opened the door a fraction, showing only her face and one bare shoulder to her guest, she smiled at him. wearing a seductive smile of his own he took in her lack of gown he pushed his hand on the door to enter.

Hermione backed up from the door and the pair maintained eye contact whilst Salem kicked it closed with his foot.

"well arent you a sight for sore eyes Hermione" he grinned devilishly and licked his lips taking in her smooth skin, long hair and firm breasts. His eyes travelled down to her knickers and down her petite legs, "I think ill be having lots of fun with you tonight"

He unbuttoned his shirt collar and his cuffs, Hermione stood by the dresser watching him lazily undress.

Hermione had remained silent since his arrival, enjoying his eyes feasting on her body, she felt a tingle in her stomach basking in his attention, the anger had been quenched in place of excitment at feeling in control.

"Would you like a drink salem" Hermione asked

"yes you may attend me. firewhiskey neat" he nodded looking pleased and removing the last of his clothes down to his underwear.

she returned from the cabinet with a crystal of Firewhiskey for him, Salem was not standing by the door anymore but had come to lie on the bed in nothing but underpants, she looked over his muscled body and smiled in appreciation. He was honey skinned, muscled and his arms and shoulders were solid,he had sparse blonde body hair and hermione thought of zeus when he lay before her with his chisled good looks, blonde hair and muscled physic.

Hermione climed on the bed as he downed his whiskey, she took the emtpy tumbler from him and ran her finger round the bottom on the glass, coating her finger in the remaining amber liquid she slowly drew it into her mouth and sucked the end of her finger delicately, facing Salem she then upturned the glass and let the last drops drip out onto her naked breasts, her nipples and chest were covered with a dozen droplets and she leaned into his face .

Salem took the hint and started licking and nuzzling her breasts roughly, he laved all the amber liquid off her skin and placed his hands round her waist to secure her above him until he'd finished.

Hermione was suprised by his roughness, expecting more of a build up seeing as they were sexual strangers but it felt delicious to have this wizard licking her tits and she felt more in control being enjoyed this way.

Salem finished with her breasts and looked up into her eyes, "your going to suck me now Hermione, I want your mouth on my cock"

Suprised at his bluntness she frowned slightly, she'd never been ordered to give a blow job before and didnt want to relinquish her power in this situation, she was in control and it was on her terms that he was here tonight.

"I think id much rather feel your tongue on my pussy Salem" she arched her brow confidently and stared down at him.

Salem laughed and made to kneel up on the bed, moving hermione so she was leant back on her elbows semi reclined against the pillows,Hermione chuckled at how he'd tried to turn the tables.

Salem knelt by her stomach and came down to kiss her, she relished his tongue exploring her mouth and his hand came to rest in her mass of curls, pressing her face into him.

Salem growled in excitment and suddenly broke the passionate kiss.

He nuzzled her neck into her ear and bit the lobe.

"I dont think so Hermione"

his hand was still behind her head and his vantage above her made it easy for him to direct her head to his dick. He held the base of his cock as he pushed Hermiones face towards his stiff member. 

Hermione was shocked and started a bit when his dick came close to her lips. she looked up at him as he manouvered her beneath him and opened her mouth to take him, his dick was average length and girth not particularly impressive.

Hermione wrapped her lips around his head and sucked gently, Salem moaned aloud when her tongue circled his sensitive end and he pushed her down onto his shaft encouraging her to take his length.

Hermione enjoyed giving head, she loved the power over someone elses pleasure and her being responsible for driving them wild with her mouth, but on this occassion she was lacklustre in her attentions to Salem. He had demanded her to suck him and she held no authority at all, she dutifully opened her mouth and sucked on his length but she didnt engage in any of her usual manouvers or tricks and she felt a bit pissed off.

Salem didnt seem to notice her lack lustre performance and he panted as he rocked his cock between her lips and into her mouth, after thrusting into her for a few minutes he pulled out his dick with a wet pop

"lie down Hermione Ill taste you now"

She gave a small smile, at least she was getting some pleasure finally. Perching on her bum she remained semi reclined resting on her arms, she opened her legs expectantly and slid off her black silk underwear. If she had relinquished some authority before, now was her chance to take her pleasure and get hers.

Salem knelt at her pussy and gave a slow lick from hole to clit, Hermione hummed above him and opened her legs further granting him full access.

Salem started to lick over her pussy, not really in a pattern but quite forcefully. Hermione moved her hips gently trying to encourage him to find her sensitive bud, tilting her hips towards his face she looked down at him lapping her pussy she felt a jolt of excitment watching the handsome wizard within her folds.

Hermione tried to direct Salem to her clit with no success, he just laved his tongue over the surface of her entire pussy, although it wasnt pleasure building she could get some excitement and closed her eyes to concentrate on his tongue. Tilting her head back between her shoulders, her hair pooled on the bed behind her and she focussed on the beautiful sight the pair must make on the bed trying to start builing some kind of sensation. 

Humming and still focussing on his tongue Hermione suddenly opened her eyes and looked at Salem as he removed his head from her crotch abruptly.

He kneeled up and motioned for her to sit up, mistaking her gasp of frustration for pleasure he smirked at her, "you liked that didnt you" he crowed.

"erm..." Hermione didnt know how to answer the mistaken wizard.

"turn over Hermione, I want you on your belly with your arse pushed up towards me"

"thats very specific, Id like to ride you first" she grinned, a position she loved and would finally be able to bring her to orgasm and get some pleasure.

"you need to be more submissive Hermione. You'll like it, turn over"

"okay but im moving on top in 5 minutes" she pouted, annoyed he had dominated her again, his personality was so forceful she felt cowed by his commands.

She moved over the cotton sheets and lay down flush to the mattress on her stomach, she curved her back and tilted her rump towards the ceiling, the position made her hips turn outwards and square her legs a bit making Hermione favour a frog she thought.

"delicious" Salem purred behind her. The mattress dipped as he positioned himself over hermione, placing each muscled leg at the side of hers he bent over her back and slid his cock into her pussy without cerememony. Hermione wasnt very wet due to his bland attempt at cunnilingus so her vagina didnt grant him immediate access and he pumped her four times before he bottomed out against her arse. Salem grunted at the friction, something he obviously found arousing but Hermione found the unlubricated intrusion uncomfortable and she pulled her hips down defensively. 

Salem lay flush against her back and curled his arms underneath her stomach and gripped both of his hands onto her inner thigh. His massive hand span held the majority of her inner leg and his forearms being underneath her hip bones pushed her arse up further into his groin, she felt braced against him, unable to move her lower body.

Salem started to pump into Hermione quickly and deeply, he lay his head over her shoulder blades and moaned his pleasure as Hermiones pussy hugged his manhood as he pistoned into her. He panted loudly and tried to fuck her more powerfully, her arse jiggling and slapping against his hips filling the room with sounds of sex and skin slapping dully.

Hermione lay with her eyes closed trying to find some pleasure in his stoking, she hadnt made a sound yet through pleasure, not that Salem noticed as he ploughed her from above.

He was obviously into caveman sex and wanted to feel like the powerful man over the helpless woman Hermione figured with the position. She didnt find it unappealing by any stretch but thought it hardly offered her any satisfaction and she again felt passive rather than doninant which was the opposite intention of why she orchestrated this tryst. 

"oh god Hermione" Salem sped up his thrusts and jackhammed into her, Hermione didnt bounce beneath him despite his thrust though because of the firm grip he held her legs with.

"you just need to be more submissive" he grunted at her through his pleasure, "I know what you need". sweat dripped from his brow onto her back and he held her even more tightly, Hermione rolled her eyes underneath him and knew she wouldnt be finding any orgasms in Salems bed. 

"Yes yes yes YES YES" he screamed, veins on his arms and neck protruding in the build up to his climax, Hermione was glad he'd nearly finished, using her cunt as a vessel wasnt exactly what she'd had in mind for tonight and she was pissed off with his lack of skill or prowess. 'all talk and no trousers she thought' and gave a small laugh, mistaking her snigger for a sound of arousal Salem moaned aloud.

"squeeze your cunt, squeeze it, milk me" Salem said through clenched teeth and his pistoning hips abruptly stopped.

Hermione was pissed off and angrily used her pussy muscles to clamp down on his dick, she tightened and relaxed and made her sleeve pulse around him

"merlinnnnnnn" Salem shouted and then grunted each time he spurted come inside her pussy.

After he had filled her with sperm he flopped down at the side of the bed away from her.

"scourgify" he said over her and she felt the warm trace of magic clean her inside and out, the ultimate insult to do to a witch.

Hermione was livid with him cleaning her, totally underwhelmed with that performance and felt frustrated, the anger in her gut returned. She sat up and faced away from Salem, pulling on her underwear and getting up to fetch her dressing gown.

"That was great" Salem announced laying on his back, he smiled at Hermione, naked and with his arms behind his head.

Hermione gave a sarcastic smile and turned her back on him rolling her eyes whilst tieing her belt. gathering her hair atop her head she charmed it to remain in a messy top knot and looked at her reflection in the mirror, her makeup was still perfect but she felt decidedly dull staring at her blank eyes and lethargic expression.

Thinking a tumble with Salem would have been energetic and fun leaving her sated and exhausted, the reality was leaving her pissed off and unsatisfied-he was terrible in the sack! The cocky wizard obviously believed he was stud worthy and she was pissed off he had managed to call the shots and stupid for lettin him use her as a common whore.

"Where are you staying tonight Salem?" Hermione asked him as she turned to the bed.

"here" he replied, giving her a mega watt grin.

"erm, no. This was just a fuck Salem. I wasnt inviting you to stay the whole night"

"Ofcourse im staying here Hermione. Id like to see a lot more of you"

"as your girlfriend?" she asked horrified at the thought of not only being tied down, but tied to him! unthinkable.

"not at all. as a freequent paramour" he replied looking confused.

Hermione was even more horrified at being told she wasnt girlfriend material by a wizard she didnt even want to date.

"I see. I mustnt be worthy of Master Krug other than to grace his bed" she said, "I think you'll find I grace the beds of wizards I believe worthy of ME Salem, not the other way round"

"is that why you let me fuck you into next week?" he smirked, "I think I bestowed that honour Hermione not you"

"ha! are you joking?" barking out a laugh and crossing her arms angrily over her chest, "you need to leave" she said determinedly.

"why are you getting so heated? you wanted a fuck, I gave you one, Im asking for a continuation of the arrangement and your getting pissy?" he stood up from the bed and faced her head on.

"When Im with a wizard Salem its on my terms, not theirs. I dont want a regular beau or a constant partner. Its for my enjoyment only, therefor this" she gestured between them "wouldnt work for me" she finished pointedly.

"are you saying you werent satisfied?" he asked in a disbelieving tone.

"erm...obviously not" she replied.

"Hermione your beautiful, famous and single. Im from a prominant pure blood family with a sucessfull career travelling higher in the ministry. This would work for both of us, mutually beneficial"

"okay firstly I dont want to date you. secondly I have no need for kudos by association from a link with you and thirdly I dont care how pure your blood is"

salem sniggered and began to put his clothes on. He dressed in an instant and was puttin on his shoes perched at the bed.

"Hermione, I dont want to date you. merely use you for personal gain. you are nowhere near well bred enough for me to even consider you and equal, you are good enough to fuck but nothing else."

Hermione was open mouthed with shock and literally had no words. she stood in the bedroom by the door totally speechless staring at this pig of a wizard.

"but like you say" he walked over and cupped her face gently, Hermione jerked out of his touch, "it was just a fuck"

He slammed the door on his way out amd Hermione hugged her arms tightly as goosebumps raised all over her body.

She felt cheap and angry, at herself and Krug. Remembering Narcissa's words of warning she heedlessly ignored, Dracos thoughts on Krug and Severus' enquiry she felt foolish and stupid. The night had been a disaster, Krugs flattering attention, Severus kind and flirtation and the memories of seeing Snape and his date swam into her head, she closed her eyes in embarrassment at her feelings for him. Inviting Krug up to her room as a knee jerk reaction to her embarrassment, thinking it would bolster her ego and reassert some control had ended in disaster. The sex was awful, Krug was a misogynistic bastard and she had been used like a whore. Anger, shame and insecurity nipped her and she began to cry. Deep wracking sobs engulfed her and she dropped to the floor in a tiny ball crying her heart out.


	15. change your fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for your messages, I need a writers metaphorical kick up the arse so its GREATLY appreciated xxxxx

Harry and Ginny sat at the white linnen breakfast table eating pastries and kissing, loved up and in their own bubble they were enjoying the last of their hotel stay before going to Diagon Alley for the last of their purchases for Hogwarts return.

"wheres Mione? Is she not coming down?" asked Harry, taking a sip of his orange juice. He stroked the back of Ginnys hand affectionately.

"Shes a right state, I went to her room whilst you were showering, must have been an excellent night with Salem" Ginny winked and gave Harry a dirty smile, "said she'd skip breakfast but will meet us at somepoint in Diagon Alley"

"ok well we'll just enjoy the rest of our morning on our own my sweet innocent fiance" Kissing up from her fingers to her arm as he spoke. Ginny tinkled with laughter and loved how affectionate and attentive Harry was, they were planning the wedding for 9 months time immediatly after finishing the alumni year and McGonagall gave permission for them to use Hogwarts as a venue as the burrow still wasnt fully rebuilt.

Ginny planned to drag Hermione to some bridal stores later along with her mother to get some ideas for 'the dress'. 

The lovebirds got up from their breakfast and Harry pulled her close as they walked back to their hotel room, he whispered promises into her ear and Ginny blushed prettily.

"Mr Potter" A voice drawled over the foyer.

Harrys head lifted from Ginnys ear and he found Lucius Malfoy beckoning him over, stood next to a silent and imposing Snape, dressed in a well tailored suit. Harry waved Ginny ahead he strolled over to the aristocrat and Professor, he held out his hand.

The gentlemen shook, history long forgotten, and the pair greeted each other relitively friendly. Snape shook his hand but remained silent.

"Lord Malfoy, you ok?"

"Yes Thankyou, Ive not seen Hermione this morning, Narcissa is particularly worried, I wanted to ask you if you know where she is?"

"Ginny said she looked a bit rough" Severus blanched minimally at this Harry noticed, "Shes meeting us in Diagon Alley later on, shes probably in her room though if you want to see her its room 34"

"Thankyou Potter, come to the Manor next week before Hogwarts, Dracos hosting a charity Quidditch"

"yes next thursday, im already involved Sir, ill see you then"

Lucius inclined his head in response and walked away to find his wife.

"Sir" he nodded to Severus, and went to find his randy fiance.

*-*-*-*-*

Narcissa moved down the pristine hotel corridoor and knocked on room 34, there was no answer. checking for Muggles she waved her wand when confirming she was alone "hornem revilio" she whispered.

The charm cast and magic showed the room was occupied, she knocked once again but Hermione didnt answer.

"alohamora"

The door clicked open and she slipped inside quietly; closing the door with a gentle click.

Narcissa looked about the darkened room and found the bed empty but rumpled, she frowned but continued to look for her friend, a tiny body was curled up in an armchair, her back facing the room gently rising and falling with her breathing.

Narcissa tiptoed over to her and took in her curled up position, naked except a cotton sheet wrapped over her. Hermiones hair was knotty and messy and last nights makeup hadnt been removed properly, tear tracks dried onto her puffy cheeks.

what the hells happened? thought Narcissa, her brow furrowed in concern and she went into the bathroom and drew Hermione a steaming hot citrus bath.

As the bathroom filled with the scent of lemons and grapefruit Narcissa charmed the water to be detoxifying and replenishing. Coming back into the bedroom she gently placed a warm kind hand on hermiones shoulder to rouse the young witch, her skin was freezing and the hot tender hand awoke her. Turning her head slightly at the contact she saw Narcissa semi hugging her as she crouched in the chair, looking on concerned. fresh tears leaked from her eyes and Hermione thought she must have looked a pitying sight.

"Whatevers the matter dear?" Narcissa asked kindly, "why are you up here in this state?"

"Oh 'cissa" Hermione wailed, screwing her eyes up as she cried, Narcissa's arms circling her shoulders and she hugged the crying witch tightly. She tried to turn so Narcissa could embrace her properly but her sleeping position had sent her legs to sleep and her limbs were numb to the touch.

Narcissa gently took hold of her, pivoted her on the chair and held her legs and placed them on the floor as she remained seated and began to rub her legs vigorously trying to stimulate the nerves and blood flow, when the tingle of sensation started to come back Hermione cried again at the white hot needle pain coursing through her legs as the sensation returned.

"Nearly done" Narcissa soothed as Hermione held onto her shoulders still sobbing quietly.

gradually she could move her toes and her legs felt like lead weights but she could lift them.

"Come on lets get you into the bath, I want you to tell me whats happened to get you in such a state" grabbing Hermiones arm she helped her up and into the bathroom, the linnen sheet that was wrapped around her fell to the floor and Hermione didnt have the energy to feel abashed at her nakedness infront of Narcissa. Stepping into the hot water she sat down gingerly in the steamy tub, letting the lemony citrus essence wash over her and clear her senses. 

Narcissa took a natural sponge and washed hot water over her back and wet her hair, Hermione stayed quiet letting the older woman care for her and embracing the motherly treatment, like a balm to her frayed nerves and raw emotions.

After washing Hermiones hair gently Naricissa stood to dry her hands and sat on the toilet seat waiting for Hermione to talk.

Feeling infinatly cleaner and miles better emotionally, Hermione retold the sorry tale starting from the last battle up to the previous days events, carefully leaving out Draco's and her 'arrangement' only telling of her 'nameless' paramours.

 

She explained her promiscuity as a coping mechanism, for Rons rejection and her confusion over Severus as well as post traimatic stress disorder. She explained how it made her feel in control when the rest of her life was a mess and it bolsted her ego when she felt rejected.

Narcissa listened carefully, nodding ocassionally but remained silent letting Hermione get it off her chest and exorcise some demons.

Hermione finished her tale, no tears left to cry but feeling a bit sorry for herself. "and he scourgified me Cissa, like a whore"

Narcissa gave a look of disgust at Salems uncouth actions and felt sympathy for Hermione in support of her insult.

"right. This is what your going to do. get dressed put your best face on and show that wizard he hasnt effected you a jot, secondly I think you need to talk to Severus-" hermione gave her a questioning look over the rim of the tub. "- yes im serious" Narcissa continued in response to her look, "you two are getting crossed wires. Thirdly Id like you to see someone at St Mungos for P.T.S.D, its confidential and I think you need better coping mechanisms than falling into bed with any old merlin"

Hermione looked ashamed at Narcissa's last point and fingered the natural sponge she was holding, looking anywhere but at the older witch.

"Hermione my dear, im not saying you cant have an assortment of bedfellows, or stop any casual relationships, that is totally up to you. But you need to have better reasons for being seduced than needing a pick me up. your sexuality is your power and your gift, dont give it away cheaply thinking your bolstering your ego. value your worth, because your worth alot my love"

Narcissa moved over to her in the bath and stroked her cheek affectionatly, she gave her a cheerful smile and told her she'd be packing up Hermiones things in the bedroom.

Hermione drew her legs up and tucked her forehead on her knees, the water had gone cooler and she sat there a while absorbing Narcissa's advice. Knowing there was some truth in her wise words 

some time later Hermione reappeared from the bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy white towel, her hair was clean dry and styled beautifully straight, shining in a smooth sheet down her back. She had applied charmed makeup and looked brighter and had a natural glow, Narcissa thought she looked healthy and pretty.

Hermione walked straight to Narcissa who was finishing off her packing and gave her a hug, squeezing the older witch and needing a maternal moment.

"Thankyou" she said simply. 

"Nonsense. you know your part of the family. now get dressed and ill meet you downstairs. Lucius Severus and I are going to the bistro in Diagon Alley because we missed breakfast, your coming with us so look sharp"

waving Narcissa off Hermione dressed in a simple navy robe she had packed and added a chunky emerald necklace, wrapping a soft wool deep green pashmina around herself due to the days turning colder. she appraised herself in the mirror and was happy to look demure and pretty, not sexy and provocative like normal but more mature and elegant.

"new start Hermione. dont fuck it up" she told her reflection, before gathering her shrunken case and transfuguring it into an elegant clutch.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Here she is, finally" Lucius trilled seeing Hermione, his wa smile showed he was only joshing with her.

"well I had to look beautiful Lucius and it takes time" she replied, "im amazed to see you before 10 with your toilette, what time did you start doing you hair?"

Narcissa laughed and Lucius merely stroked his long locks in response to her sarcastic reply.

"Severus will be here soon, me and Cissy will apparate to the bistro and get a table and you two follow on when your ready" he offered his wife his arm and tapped his cane, with a small pop they vanished and Hermione looked around the hotel front for Severus. Feeling slightly self concious standing on her own and on edge fearing she'd bump into Salem, she fidgeted nervously with her necklace.

"Good morning miss Granger" 

Hermione jumped a mile as the silky baratone sounded next to her ear.

"merlin!" she shrieked and spun to face him, he was smirking at her shock. He was dressed in a deep bavy tailored suit that looked almost black, it looked expensive and it made him look tall elegant and gentlemanly. His dark hair fell about his face in layers and he looked handsome. 

"very subtle Severus, maybe you could give me a heart attack aswell next time?"

He chuckled quietly and offered her his arm. She took it grudgingly and bit her lip with nerves, Narcissa's advice of speaking to him replaying in her mind.

"old habits die hard I think, cant resist sneaking up on people" he said as he steered her down the busy street outside the hotel.

"yes for a minute I was back in Hogwarts as a first year. the silent approch though Severus, you might need to evolve your sneaky ways, its getting a bit predictable" she teased.

"well id hate that. Ill have to research some new ways to strike fear into the hearts of the student body. I have a week to prepare, I hope its long enough"

She smiled up at him, enjoying their banter as he escorted her through London.

He kept making subtle glances at her as they walked arm in arm, her dress was pretty and he had never seen her hair straightened. it was impossibly long and danced as the wind whipped it behind her. Her face was bright and she looked beautiful, long dark eyelashes framing piercing eyes and a perfect cupids bow mouth. He thought she looked feminine and delicate and he was drawn to her, Severus was proud to have her on his arm and couldnt help but feel nerves in his stomach.

"I thought we were meeting Narcissa and Lucius?" she asked as they turned down yet another street, this one cobbled and quaint and distinctly victorian.

"we are but there is a book shop down here that holds some of the most ancient and spectacular books. I hardly go to this side of London and they dont offer mail order so I thoughy id take a look whilst we were so close. Do you mind?" he asked, looking down at her as they walked.

"not at all! what is it called? you know I love books, im excited to see it!" she beamed, babbleing a bit in her excitment, her amber eyes flashed and it made Severus' breath hitch.

Severus noted her dramatic upturn in mood over the mention of books and his heart soared to be able to show her this exclusive book shop, she subconciously held onto his arm tighter as she continued to talk and he was glad of the colder weather, able to hold her close with proper reason.

"Here we are" Severus abruptly stopped infront of a deralict victorian corner shop.

Used to magical disguises Hermione wasnt fazed by the appearance of the shop and watched Severus as he touched the buildings placard with his wand. She felt the wards and a wash of magic sweep over her and her hair blew slightly with the change, the appearance still remained as a run down bulding but the door knocker was now gold.

Severus opened the door and a small bell tinkled their arrival, he held open the door and Hermione followed him inside. 

Open mouthed she stared into the freshly revealed bookshop,rows upon rows of old tombs filled every available space, she walked over the the first row and saw a few book titles that she knew were valuable and rare. 

So many priceless and rare texts lay upon endless columns and the grin she had upon her face grew into a wide happy smile that lit up her whole face.

"Have a perusal and meet me back here in 20 minutes? I have a dark arts book im here to collect but I know you'd hex me if you come away without a proper look" Severus said kindly, enjoying her pleasure at this hidden gem he had shown her.

"yes ok thankyou" quickly scurring off down one of the aisles.

"Master Snape" A very old wizard greeted him from behind the counter, bobbing his hat at the tall wizard. Seveurs nodded in greeting and joined him at the desk.

"Good Morning Gribbings, I need the Dark Arts book by Renuk Reislen, do you have it?" 

"yes ofcourse, 'Accio Detecting Darkness'". The thick leather bound volume zoomed over to Gribbings nobbley fingers and he unwarded the book for Snape to look at.

"Very usefull that one sir, one of the best Aurors there ever was Reislen, no dark wizard escaping them spells or charms" Gribbings offered, praising the author.

"very well, charge it to my accounts Gribbings and ill take a copy of Sheimers 'Arithmancy in spell making' please"

Snape tapped his wand against a ledger to authorise the payments and rewarded the books before shrinking them and placing them inside his suit. Saying his thanks to Gribbings he walked away from the counter and casually strolled through the aisles in pleasure, catching up with Hermione who was trying to take in all the texts she possibly could in a small time.

"Find anything interesting?" he asked from behind her, she was crouched down looking at a small section on spell work.

" Have I?! this is the most exciting, brilliant amazing place! If I had a million Galleons this is what my personal library would look like. I want everything ive touched" she laughed.

Snape noticed her bright eyes and her animation, she was passionate about books and she was excited being surrounded by so much knowledge and theory. Hermione was zealously explaining all the books shed found that piqued her interest and He thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, his pulse quickened at the sight of her so excited.

"are you buying anything today or shall we go for brunch?" he asked when she'd stopped babbleing, her cheeks flushed from speaking so rapidly.

"No I couldnt afford anything in here at the moment, Thankyou for showing me though, its like Mecca for me now. I love this place"

Severus smiled and offered her his arm, he nodded goodbye to Gribbings again as they left. As soon as they left Hermione could feel the magic wash over the site again and return the buildings wards.

"What is that place called Severus?"

"It has no name, its ancient passed from father to son and if it did originally have a name its been lost to history"

"how romantic! its like a scholers paradise and only academics would find it, like a alice's wonderland"

"As long as im not the mad hatter" He pulled his face at her and she laughed.

"Im suprised you got that reference, you read muggle literature?" she replied, this wizard was an enigma she wanted to crack and find out all his history.

"Im half blood Hermione, even I couldnt escape Disney as a child when I had muggle grandparents"

Hermione laughed loud, her head thrown back and she grabbed Severus arm to stop him walking as she giggled.

Imagining Snape sat on a grandma's frilly rug watching Disney as a child sent her into histerics and her dirty laugh rang out in the street.

Snape smiled but scalded her half heartedly at her outburst.

"Hermione are you quite sane? must we detour to St Mungos before our eggs benedict?"

They still stood still on the cobbled street as she wiped her eyes and composed herself.

"Im sorry Severus, your just the antithecist of Disney and it tickled me"

As she stifled her remaining giggles Severus faced her dead on and reached for her hands. Hermione stilled and looked up into his black eyes as he held her hands, her stomach flip flopped at the intensity of his gaze and the feeling of his large manly hands encircling her own delicate fingers.

"Hermione my date last night was called Mrs Auna Malfoy, she is Lucius' sister in law and she lives abroad with her husband, I escorted her at Lucius' request and it cost him a gallon of Firewhiskey and one of his rarest books. I detest her and im sorry if you thought I was romantically linked with her when we were having such a good time"

Hermione was shocked at his candid explanation and she felt itd taken alot for him to be so honest and open with her. Her eyes softened at his statment and the butterflies returned to her stomach as she realised he must feel something for her to say this. Biting her lip nervously she placed her small hand on his chest and leant forward, gently tipping her face up towards him and brushing her soft lips against his.

Severus felt his heart contract and explode at Hermiones shy kiss, he could feel her shaking slightly with nerves and he ran his hands up her arms and held her against him.

Feeling his safe hands grip her upper arms and drawing her into him, Hermione deepened her gentle kiss into something more.

Gentle running her tongue softly against Severus' lower lip she tasted him, bergamot and mint and something irrevocably him she sighed as her brain registered how delicious he tasted. 

Severus felt fireworks down his spine as the beautiful witch he had desired for so long was kissing him, he caught her lemony scent and brought his hand to her neck as she nibbled his lip tenderly. 

Hermione gave him a final languid kiss on his lips and moved her face back slightly, she looked into his eyes and he stroked her arms gently warming her against the slight breeze and also to continue holding her, determined to maintain contact.

ī

"Hermione would you do me the honour of escorting me on a date?" he asked nervously, mustering the guts to just ask her what he desired in his heart.

"Yes! It would be my honour Severus, id love to" she replied, a happy smile breaking out and she nuzzled his nose affectionatly.

Giddyness bubbled in her stomach and she wished they could just go on the date for the rest of the day and not meet with the Malfoys, impatient to stay with Severus alone.

Severus heart soared and he wrapped his arms around her and apparated them to Diagon Alley.

The small pop announced their arrival and she took his hand and led them to the bustleing Bistro where Narcissa and Lucius were waiting.

Waving them to their table Lucius had already ordered their food and it was under a stasis charm untill Severus and Hermione got there. 

"I didnt know what you wanted so we order multiple dishes and thought we could have a buffet brunch" Said Narcissa as the two sat down, glad to be in the warmth of the bistro from the cool streets.

"Perfect im starving!" said Hermione as Severus offered her a Bucks Fizz, fingers brushing tenderly as he gave her the glass.

Conversation flowed easily and Hermione was glad to see Severus wasnt just witty or relaxed around her,watching Lucius and Severus spar with each other was greatly entertaining and the foursome chatted and laughed easily over brunch.

Giving each other subtle glances over the meal, Hermione and Severus found themselves drawn to each other and found every excuse to innocently touch each other when talking.

Lucius noted his friends attentions to Hermione and kept the conversation light and flirtatious. 

Naricissa saw the marked difference in Hermione from earlier that morning and she thought it likely they had a chance to explain everything and get on an even footing.

The brunch wound up and Lucius paid the bill, he wanted some more day robes and asked Narcissa to escort him to Twilfitt and Tattings. Saying their goodbyes they agreed to go out as a foursome again for dinner sometime over the next month. Once the Malfoys had departed Severus asked what hermione had planned, they walked back out onto Diagon Alley and she explained she was meeting Harry and Ginny for the last purchases before Hogwarts next week.

"Are you free this evening? id like to invite you for tea at Minerva's cottage"

"That would be lovely Severus, im free"

"excellent, well untill tonight Hermione" He kissed her hand and wrote the address on a piece of parchment for Hermione to apparate to later on.

He waved her off and she went off to find her friends with the biggest grin shed had in a long time


	16. Chapter 16

Spotting Harry and Ginny through Flourish and Blotts windows Hermione nipped inside to meet up with them.

Ginny was waiting in the que ladened with books and looking bored, occassionally huffing at the old witch in front of her who was holding the cashier up by asking to see exactly how many books they had that contained the words 'Dragons'.

Harry flipped idly through 'Quidditch through the ages' standing in the window away from the snaking line of customers, trying to avoid the pointing and hushed whispers of the patrons in the shop.

Hermione bounded up to him and greeted him with a big hug, "hey hey! you not buying anything?" she asked.

He kissed her on the cheek and rolled his eyes at the ever expanding que of people, "not likely, were only here for Ginnys charms books"

"nothing like leaving it till the last minute is there?" Hermione observed as she looked to see if Ginny had yet been served.

The red head was beet red with rage and tapping her foot noisily on the flagstones. 

"forty minutes shes been in that que, ive been and had my Firebolt serviced since she started queing. Id give it up as a bad job if it was me, but its turned into a battle of wills now I think" Harry shook his head and sighed.

Hermione chuckled and knew they were in for a long wait if they were dependant on Weasley will power.  
Hermione leaned over the pile of on sale books and had a perusal at any titles taking her fancy.

"did you have a good night? sorry i didnt make breakfast with you and Ginny" Hermione said, the night was a massive bust for her but she talked to Harry about his night and gained some gossip and a few laughs. As Harry chatted on she was sorry not to have spent the time with her friends and cursed herself for spending an important event escorting for Salem.

"Ginny said you ended up with Salem, are you dating him or was it just a casual thing?" Harry asked, turning slightly red with embarrassment. He felt it was tantamount to asking his sister about her sex life but it was a pre-requisite as a best friend to ask about each others dating habits.

"relax Harry, ill debrief with Ginny" sensing his discomfort she swiftly avoided all boy talk and the two settled into discussing Lavender and Rons big public row on the dancefloor that Hermione was very sorry she'd missed.

Apparently Ron was drunk and asked Fleurs cousin Brielle to dance, brielle was visiting her and Bill from France and she came to the Ball as Fleurs guest as Bill was working away. He was flirting loudly with her and making outrageously false boasts to try and impress her, Lavender heard and a very public spat on the dancefloor ensued. 

"Poor Ron. its them Veela genes, catches him out every time" Hermione chuckled and it encouraged Harry to be more articualte in describing the almighty falling out. Harry was now dramatising the finer points of the row, gesticulating wildly and getting louder the more Hermione laughed, in the middle of Florish and Blotts and Hermione had to steady herself against a stack of books she was that hysterical.

"Urgh is this row of the century your describing" Ginny said as she sidled over to the two friends, having finally made her purchases, "the most embarassing specticle to be witnessed since 'wonwons' beside vigil after he'd been poisoned"

Ginny rolled her eyes and Harry sniggered.

"What a family to be marrying into" Harry sassed and he dodged a book carrier bag to the head.

"Do you need anything from Diagon Alley Hermione? Were just about finished" Ginny addressed Hermione, now pretending to ignore Harry.

"Nope im all done, we going home?" The red head nodded and looped her arm round her friend.

The trio manouvered the now packed shop, making their way towards the Leaky Cauldron to Floo back to Grimmauld Place.

stepping out of the emerald flames Hermione dusted herself off. Public Floos were always filthy and her navy robe was full of soot. Ginny plonked herself down on one of the squishy leather chairs and threw her books on the rug, Harry said a quick 'see you later' to the girls and went upstairs to get changed into his Quidditch robes as the Weasley boys were playing a friendly at their house between the rebuilding.

"finally some girl talk, spill, I want all the dirty details" Ginny said smiling, tucking her legs underneath her.

"nothing to tell Ginny honestly" Hermione replied, her cheeks blushed slightly with the small lie. She hid her face slightly with her hair as she sat down on the couch, hoping to quell the redness.

Ginny sat forward in the chair with a puzzled open mouth expression aimed at Hermione.

She felt determined not to divulge any of the previous nights details, believing the smaller number of people knowing about what a sleaze Krug was the less she'd be embarassed. Hermione casually picked up the Daily Prophet from the coffee table and started to flick through, actively avoiding Ginnys accusing look.

"I saw you with Salem all night, he was obviously very attentive, in a stalker-ish kind of way I admit, but you seemed really casual but still interested about it when we spoke over cocktails? did you decide against sleeping with him or did something happen? he wasnt a dick with you was he Hermione?" Ginny was looking over at Hermione now with concerned eyes. 

Hermione remained silent, still absent mindedly reading the Prophet, weighing up her answer.

Ginny stood from her seat and sat besides Hermione, she placed her hand over her friends to stop her from flicking through the paper and avoiding her questions. Normally girl talk was explicit and salacious, leaving the girls in fits of giggles and rip roaring laughter. It was a chance to swap tips and ask advice and Ginny relished in the sisterhood of gossiping with Hermione. Her friends reluctance to partake in any conversation about Salem Krug made Ginny worried and for the first time ever she was concerned about her friends bed hopping consequences.

"Hermione please tell me? im worried and I want to know what happened" Ginny said with round eyes.

Hermione sighed loudly and looked at her friend, she knew Narcissa was right earlier with her sage words and it was time to change her ways, if she told Ginny of Salems disgusting behaviour and what had transpired she would at least have an ally to keep Salem at bay in future.

Deciding to confide in Ginny she put the paper down and curled into the couch facing her.

Hermione told Ginny about the nights events, including her crossed wires with Severus and how it had led to her bedding Salem on the rebound. She explained how she thought the night would go but how Salem had turned the tables on her. She felt stupid and cheap and embarassed and she let it all vent to her friend. Ginny nodded and agreed, made sympathising noises in the right places but just let Hermione talk it out, listening to her friend piece the tale together. Finishing the story on a happier note with Severus inviting her for dinner Hermione asked Ginny her opinions.

"well clearly Krug is a grade A dick, has some pure blood supremacy thing hes still clinging on to and used you good and proper" 

Hermione growled in frustration and put her head in her hands. She was glad of her friends honest appraisal and could count on her not to sugar coat anything, being coddled was the last thing she needed.

"He obviously wants to use your fame to climb the ladder so id be careful of him coming back to re-position you" Hermione nodded in agreement, Ginny continued wisely, " I think going back to Hogwarts on Tuesday will help with keeping him away. I like what Narcissa did. it was kind and shes given you some good advice, I think you and Professor Snape make a great couple actually. I think being around him would be beneficial and if it turns romantic then thats up to you"

"im glad I said something Gin, if only to get your support with that scumbag Krug. Please dont tell the boys though, theyll go off the deepend, over something I initiated and couldnt keep control of"

"I understand, but Hermione just because you couldnt control it doesnt mean its your fault. what time you meeting Professor Snape?"

"later on. I dont know what to wear though! im feeling nervous actually, I know he's been open with me and rather unguarded but honestly I dont want to go dressed as something Disney forgot to draw all doe eyes and romantic when hes asking me to dinner as a friend" Hermione slumped into the seat and pulled her silky straight hair over her face and hid inside the hairy nest.

"relax, are you forgetting your sitting next to mrs fashionista? and its obviously a DATE date, why would he invite you to his house? if it was an aquaintance thing hed just keep it super casual with a coffee or something. You've already said he was mr flirtatious with you over brunch, it sounds positive" Ginny exclaimed shaking Hermione free from her hair cave.

"Mr flirtatious? mr flirtatious and Severus Snape in the same sentence?" Hermione said mockingly, scrunching her brow at her friend.

"im tellin' ya I bet hes smooth" Ginny replied airily, standing up and pulling Hermiones limp arms up with her.

Dragging Hermione off the couch the two friends made their way upstairs into Hermiones room to pick out something for the now decidedly 'date' date.

 

Two hours later Hermione waved Ginny out of her room, she put all relevent items into her purse and shut the clasp. The two girls had spent the last couple of hours chatting and casually getting Hermione ready to see Severus, Hermione felt relaxed and alot better for spending time with her. Looking in her mirror she adjusted her hair slightly and changed her necklace to a long silver chain with an amber chrysalis. Ginny decided something plain but feminie would be suitable for a first date at someones house, she transfigured Hermiones dove grey robes to a slate colour and added some silver details around the square neckline. The darker colour set off Hermiones skin and the silver detail was subtle enough to attract attention to Hermiones feminine attributes without being ostentatious. Hermione kept her hair down and straight but added some volume at the roots to make it bounce healthily when she moved. Her makeup was minimal, the girls both agreed Snape probably didnt like heavy makeup due to him being a bit old school and quite plain himself, plus he already knew what Hermione looked like sans makeup.

Feeling nervous Hermione stopped fidgeting and went downstairs to apparate, she didnt have butterflies when meeting with Draco or any other paramours, she thought she felt butterflies with Salem but hindsight put it down to mixed emotions of such a turbulent night. She knew she was feeling nerves at seeing Severus due to their shared history and allowed herself to think back to the night in the shack. Small memories and emotions leaked through her small occlumancy crack and she inhaled deeply trying to downplay the rush of emotions beseaching her. She wouldnt allow herself to be too guarded with Severus, but still wanted to preserve some of her newly aquired detatchment as a mode of self protection. If she decided to see this date as a romantic start she certainly wouldnt sleep with him untill she felt he was serious about her, she respected him greatly as an academic and as a man, but she needed to feel reciprocation of that respect in equal measure if they were ever to become more than friends. 

The irony of her behaviour at Malfoy manor a couple of weeks ago wasnt lost on her.

Deciding to turn her inner monologue off she reminded herself of the cottages address, taking a relaxing breath she grabbed some powder and Floo'd into the fire.


	17. definately a DATE date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update!
> 
> feel free to review xxxxx

Laughter was ringing out over the lakeside verander of Heather Cottage. The dining room, set for two with bone china and cut glass table wear, had long been discarded and the tapered candles burned low.  
Outside wrapped in a heavy tartan throw Hermione sat on a deep chair, legs comfortably tucked underneath her and holding a scorching cup of Assam tea to ward off the cold night. Severus sat opposite her with a strong espresso, wearing his usual black, and entertaining Hermione with tales of Albus Dumbledores most famous faux pars.

Hermione laughed at his anecdotes and basked in hearing Severus' high regard for the deceased wizard, she was thouroughly enjoying herself. She noted Severus still had razor sharp wit and an acerbic tongue but he seemed infinatly more approachable, she was initially unsure about how tonight would play out, wondering if they could get over the student/teacher dynamic on attraction alone. Pleasently it hadnt been an issue at all, they talked as old friends with shared history and the memories of desire for one another flared up frequently throughout the night. Conversation ranged from the intellectual to debating healthily on all manners of topics, Severus even enquired after Ron and Harry. Although never to be called cuddley he did make her feel comfortable in his company and had clearly gone to a lot of effort tonight.

She would never know ofcourse of Severus' nervousness of preparing the meal, the internal worry of how the night would pan out. Planning the evening gave Severus a busy schedule to distract himself from acknowledging how much he'd put himself out there to Hermione.

She herself arrived feeling nervous and slightly unnerved at the surreal situatuon, but Severus quickly put her at ease by letting her peruse the dark arts book he'd bought earlier in the day whilst he finished dinner, then engaging her in a stimulating conversatuon about cultures set ideas on what constitutes dark arts.

Severus served a simple rustic chicken dish and to Hermiones delight followed it with chocolate mousse and petite fours.

The meal was delicious, every detail meticulous and perfect, she was touched at his thoughtfulness and effort at preparing a meal. Her nerves jangled hoping she'd made a good impression tonight, had he liked her dress? her hair? was she a good guest? question after question raced through her mind. Taking a calming breath she focussed herself to be as relaxed as Severus was. He looked divine tonight she mused, as he talked she took in his finely tailored suit, he had discarded the jacket and wore a black shirt with black cravat. His hair was ruffled and flopped as he talked passionatly. Hermione was enraptured by his hands, so delecate and elegant, discreetly waving and gesticulating as he talked. Oh god I fancy him she screamed inside her head, biting her lip to distract herself from thinking how turned on she was and how he ignited such a roaring fire inside her knickers.

Conversation never faultered and Hermione was delighted at the challenging discourse and witty banter, he still had an air of arrogance but she found that appealing and sparked her combative streak.

"Im sorry hes not still here though" Severus mused, winding up his tales of Albus.

"he was the most illustrious wizards of our age, I miss him and I think Harry feels his loss keenly too" Hermione said, she saw how sad Severus looked and how much he obviously mussed Dumbledore. Hermione longed to stroke his hand in support but didnt know how receptive he'd be to physical contact just yet.

The night had been brilliant but he hadnt shown her a definative pursuit of her favours, so to speak, and although she knew she definatly wanted more from him she needed somethin more from him to show he was interested in moving things on romantically.

Severus finished his espresso and lit a suspended fire in front of them to shield against the ever cooling night and give them some light.

"Harry is very lucky to have found love in the Weasley family, he deserves that" Severus said.

Hermione's brow flinched momentarily at his statement and suddenly became very interested in her tea cup. Severus noted her briefest of reactions and watched her with interest. She felt like his words for Harry rang true for her, here she was no parents no family, desperate for love and the Weasleys provided a ready made family exuding love, her fixation for Ron, her oldest of friends, representing loyalty, safeness, familiarty-was this a brake through for her own life choices? Hermione was also shocked by Severus' candid statement because she wondered how much he personally pined for the love of a families embrace.

"your very pensive over that last sentence Hermione, do you want to belong to the Weasley clan aswell I wonder?" he smiled at her, even though his stomach knotted at the thought of Hermione hankering after Ron.

"no. I have the love of the Weasleys. they ARE my clan" she gave a weak smile and looked up at him.

His thin face and aqualine features were tempered by the soft firelight and the evening of easy company had relaxed his frame to sit comfortably with her. Hermione felt a very strong attraction to Severus and thought him very handsome sat across from her.

"and what of you Severus, now there is noone left to fight and war has ended, what do you want from life?" Hermione asked.

"that is a conversation for another meal I think. There isnt enough tea in the pot to debate that" He mused, hoping to divert the conversation away from any soul baring conversations this early on.

"so there will be another pot then?" Hermione countered playfully. She put her teacup down and snuggled into the blanket more, keeping his gaze.

Severus was shocked at the implied second date question his answer had given, secretly delighted that he had accidentally proposed meeting again, a situation he'd been pondering on how to ask all night.

"Id like to see you again Hermione yes"

She hid her mouth with the tartan as a cheshire cat grin spread from ear to ear, after composing herself she arranged the material around her again prettily.

"Id like that too Severus, but how do we navigate Hogwarts? im not sure of the rules about this kind of thing"

"Dont be concerned, Minerva knows about me asking you here tonight and there are no rules about this kind of relationship as there isnt a precedent. your above graduation age, not a member of the student population but a returning adult that is taking exams but has no requirement to follow any rules, plus you will live in your own private quarters like staff would. I think however for the sake of my ability to control my classroom with an iron fist we should keep it secret amongst the students, your peers are exeptions as they are beholden to the same rules as you and are adults as are the teachers."

Hermione let out a breath, he certainly had given this some thought. She felt excited to know he had some thoughtfullness of the longevity of embarking on a relationship with her, even though they hadnt decided what nature that relationship was yet.

"Thats fine, only Ginny knows im here tonight but I only have a small knit of friends who id tell anyway" she said.

Severus smiled at her and stood, he held out his hand and pulled her to her feet.

" before I escort you back I have a gift for you"

Hermiones eyes sparkled with interest and she followed Severus into the den of the cottage.

"when we spoke in the Malfoys library you said you were interested in spell mastery is that correct"

She was suprised he had paid that close attention during their brief chat, and confirmed that was indeed what they had discussed.

He stopped by the wooden desk and addressed her again, she noticed he seemed very slightly nervous.

"I knew of this and decided it was a perfect gift for a talent such as you"

He had hoped the night went as perfectly as it had, and had geared himself up to this moment.

Severus handed her a small package wrapped plainly with brown paper and string, she could tell from its feel and size it was a book and she smiled in anticipation.

Delicately unfurling the paper she unwrapped Sheimers 'Arithmancy in spell making' and held it open mouthed lost for words.

She gaped at the book in shock with eyes like saucers, Severus smirked with delight at seeing her reaction.

"Severus!! you havent!! this is AMAZING!!" she flicked through the pages rapidly in desperation to read it as soon as possible.

"I cant belive you got this! this is one of the most ancient and sought after pieces in spell making, masters want this book! and here I have it! this is too much, honestly I am absolutly thrilled Severus"

her happiness was radiant and she was giddy on her feet, Severus laughed and was privately ecstatic at her reaction.

Running on her emotions Hermione practically jumped into Severus' arms and kissed him passionatly on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and taking him by suprise. she delicately slid her hand down and wrapped her nimble fingers round the base of his neck to pull him closer, feeling his solid chest against her she deepend the kiss.

Severus was unprepared for the kiss and his hands were still at his sides as the beautiful witch touched his lips with hers and explored his mouth delicately. His breath hitched and his pulse was racing, desperatly trying to calm his racing heart he gently caressed her arms and held her tenderly.

The two stood in the den kissing softly for endless minutes untill Hermione pulled away, looking slightly bashfull at her initiating the kiss. A rising blush crept up her neck and face as she avoided his eyes in embarassment 

Severus noted her coyness and reached up between them to cup her chin and lift her gaze to his eyes.

She smelled like honey and malt, the tenderness in her open gaze made his heart lurch. The ghost of her kisses still lingered on his lips and he took in every sensory feeling of holding her in his arms.

"Im glad you like it" he said quietly. His deep voice rumbled through her chest as they stood front to front.

"I will escort you home Hermione and I would like to ask you to dinner next saturday instead of dining in the great hall, would you accompany me to Hogsmede?" 

As he was still cupping her face, Hermiome couldnt avert her gaze to hide the huge chesire cat grin spreading over her face.

Severus thought her sincere smile light up her whole face and he resisted kissing her again-and more he added privately.

"yes id like that alot thankyou" she replied sweetly beaming up at him.

"very well, along with you now before you turn into a pumpkin"

He swept her up in his cloak as she hadnt brought one and tucked it around her tightly, holding her inside his arms he placed the briefest of kisses atop her shiny locks before apparating them away.


	18. Chapter 18

The last train journey to Howarts had been nostaligic, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Draco, Ron and Lavender had shared a compartment and gorged from the trolley eating everything on offer as befitting their last ever train ride to school, Bertie Bott's Bean roulette passed much of their travelling time. The group were eager to get back to Hogwarts and chatted amiably, various discussions where had and argued over in good spirits. 

Hermione was quieter than normal on the train, often staring out of the window instead of joining in conversations. She was taking in the sights of her last ever journey to Hogwarts but her mind also wondered to Severus and she had butterflies about seeing him again. A week of constant letters did nothing to dampen her desire for Snape, infact the more she got to know about him made her even keener. The fact she literally could not have seen him, since he returned to Hogwarts after their date, and was forced to write to him took sex out of the equation and made her look at her developing feelings in black and white. She redescovered her emotional connection to him, forced during the tender moments in the Shreiking Shack, and somewhere in her heart the smallest tendril of love flickered. 

Draco and Harry's loud arm wrestle broke her out of her musings and she laughed to see the former mortal enemies red faced and sweating trying to win the test of strength.

Hermione couldnt help but be amused on such unlikely carriage buddies given their history but she was glad the group had formed a solid friendship without past prejudice interfering. They were excited to see how Hogwarts had been restored, Hermione had told them of the reconstruction of the Griffindor Tower she had helped in and how the Great Hall had been painstakingly restored, Draco wondered aloud what their new quarters would be like and had a friendly debate over the state of the Quidditch pitch with Harry and Ron. Lavender had seductively draped herself over Ron the entire journey and any time Ron spoke to Hermione he was swiftly cut off mid sentence by Lavenders tongue in his mouth, Harry fumed at Lavender's blatant disrepect of Hermione and Ron's long standing friendship and recieved many soothing and calming pats on the arm from Ginny and Hermione over the 4 hour journey, silently willing him to remain calm. 

Timetables and other information had been owled out the previous week so they had chance to organise their schedules, Hermione decided to get a part time job to fill her free time and had owled Madam Rosmerta about some bar work in the Three Broomsticks, she was meeting the barmaid on Saturday to agree on hours and pay, Ginny was going too and hoped to split shifts and earn some money to buy her own wedding gown.

The Hogwarts Express slowly careered into Hogsmede and the group took their time packing up their belongings amid the rambunctious noise of first and second years tearing up and down the aisles in excitement. The train had never been so noisy or full and the high spirits of the students was tangible. Finally making their way off the train they all stepped onto a crisp and cold Hogsmede platform, the group got into the waiting carriages, "there will be alot more people seeing the Thestrals now Harry" announced Luna in her airy tones, she seemed to have materialised next to Harry and Ginny wearing pearlescent robes and raddish earrings. Harry hugged Luna warmly and helped her up into a waiting carriage. Hermione wrapped a black shawl more firmly around her body to ward off the cool evening whilst subtly trying to spy Severus, finally she spotted Snape chaperoning the returning students and she tried to catch his eye and felt disappointment when she saw his attention was taken by Professor Sprout chatting to him. She was excited to see him, since their date she had sent him letters, many, fleshing out their relationship in reems of parchment, he was always witty and knowledgable in his responses and she eagerly awaited his owl every day, the slow burn of desire was increasing after every scroll she read.

Feeling a tugging on her sleeve, interrupting her reverie, she was promptly dragged away by Draco who was tutting at her woolgathering. Tucking her under his arm he guided her through the remaining crowds and onto a carriage.

Arriving at the school entrace Professor Flitwick gathered the alumi students apart from the rest of the returning years, he welcomed them thouroughly and bobbed on his tiny elfin feet in excitement of seeing so many old faces. Firstly Flitwick showed them to their sleeping quarters, situated on the second floor and were originally the staff sleeping quarters during the black plague. Hermione was very glad to see Luna aswell as some other girls she knew from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff making up their numbers, her nerves couldnt stand another 9 months of Lavender Brown and only Ginny to use as a buffer. Professor Flitwick took them to the second floor by the History of Magic classrooms to a large eight foot oil painting of three crones depicting the fates and announced the password as 'Revenio'. Hermione smirked at the chosen password; Latin for 'the returned', Flitwick sent her a wink in Hermiones understanding.  
The painting swung forward and revealed a long corridoor with doors leading off the the right and left, "Gentlemen choose any door on the right and Ladies any room in the left. the rooms are identical in every way and contain a bedroom and private bathroom and there is a shared communal room at the bottom of the corridoor with a fireplace connected to the Floo network". There was a murmur of approval and excitement amongst the group and Flitwick went over the rules and expectations for the returning alumni before they went down to the returning feast.  
"You will each ward your personal rooms and will be responsible for who is admitted through your wards. You are to behave with decorum and not use your private wing as an excuse to party or disrupt each other or the castle" at this he looked at Dean and Seamus who had the grace to look bashful, "you are exempt from school rules but as you are returning students you must be mindful of what is acceptable and unacceptable. You can leave the castle at any time and are not beholden to curfews, but if you fail to attend less than 95% of your classes you will be asked to leave and will not complete your education at Hogwarts. Alumni students may wear their own clothes and are permitted to hold any part time employment but it will be your responsibility to manage work and study time. Headmistress McGonagall will give you some further instruction later tonight but for now please deposit your belongings and make your way to the Great Hall, Welcome back! " he finished with a squeak.  
They all acknowledged Flitwick's words and the miniature wizard left them to join the other students in the great hall whilst they chose their rooms. Hermione, Luna and Ginny all chose rooms next to each other and their trunks were delivered shortly after them setting their own wards. Hermione entitled Ginny, Harry, Draco, Ron, Neville, Luna and begrudgingly Lavender to gain admittance to her rooms and pass through her wards, then unpacked her trunk with magic.

Taking in her new quarters she had a standard issue Hogwarts bed like in Griffindor Dormitory and a small writing desk to study at tucked under a lattace window. A small wardrobe in the corner looked too slim to hold her clothes, but it magically enlarged when opening the doors thanks to an extention charm. The bathroom was white marble with slate floors and a walk in shower, it was dainty and modern and Hermione was very pleased with her new rooms. She made a few changes in decoration to suit her tastes, enlarging the bed to a king size and changing the duvet set to a pale gold, Charming the walls to a pale cream and adding a large gold and cream rug made the room feel more personal and reminded her of Grimmauld place. Once her personal effects had been laid out and some pictures decorated the surfaces and walls Hermione was happy with her rooms and went in search of Ginny.

"you look nice Hermione" came a sickly sweet voice, Hermione stopped walking abruptly and rolled her eyes before turning round and greeting Lavender. "Thanks. so do you", she replied, weighing up what Lavender was after. "Ron bought it me. hes so wonderful. I think he'll propose before long" she said, brushing down her robes in a mock blush, Hermione creased her brow in confusion at the direction of the conversation, unsure where Lavender was taking this. The blonde witch curled her long hair with a finger casually, twining the golden strands idlely "I heard about you throwing over Salem Krug. not before you slept with him naturally.." Lavender needled cattily, Hermione internally sighed, realising Lavenders motivation for cornering her in this little chat. "Yea well some people just arent suited" Hermione said blandly, she really didnt have time for Lavenders shit talk. "He's extremely handsome and successfull, a good catch by all accounts and you used him for a one night stand. good looks obviously have you forgetting all propriety, thats what the talk around town is" Lavender answered, fixing Hermione with a look of sarcastic pity. Hermione schooled her face into innocence, "not unlike Ron then? with witches who have Veela blood in them, he forgets all propriety.... at least thats what the talk around town is" Hermione mentally gave Lavender 'The Bird' and turned on her heel and continued down the corridoor leaving the blonde red faced and angry stood in her doorway. 

Passing through Ginnys wards Hermione entered her rooms and offered to help her unpack, Ginny had also charmed her room different colour and stuck up Quidditch posters and family pictures. "That silly cow just tried to get a rise out of me on the corridoor, how the hell does she know i slept with Krug? she says 'its the talk around town' apparently, I bet that slimy bastard has been telling everyone he slept with a member of the 'golden trio' to boost his already inflated ego. and obviously im painted as the villain" Hermione stormed as she charmed Ginnys trunk contents a bit more vigorously than needed. "Im sure talk around town in code for talk between Lavender and parvati patil, parvati's an office clerk for the Aurors office she probably speaks to Krug regularly. Dont worry about her shes just a spiteful cow convinced Ron still has a thing for you" Ginny said placatingly as both girls finshed her unpacking. Hermione rolled her eyes and hoped noone else knew about her fling with Krug, Ginny thought it best that she avoid Lavender as best she could which was more than fine with her.

Making their way down the moving staircases, Hermione walked with Ginny and Luna and they discussed their delight in finding Hogwarts looking exactly as it had before the final battle and made comments on improvements that had been made during reconstruction.  
They entered the great hall and Hermione remembered the last time she was in this very room and was gratefull to be here again under much happier circumstances. The boys waved them over to a small table they were already seated at, set before the staff dais that was for the alumi's

The sorting was entertaining the sorting hat sang about fresh beginnings and the merits of each house, the meal was sumptuous and Hermione ate her fill with the rest of her group. Mcgonagall had explained the returning students role and heirarchy within the school and younger pupils could speak to the honorary 8th years as a makeshift student council, before long the students were dismissed and led to their respective house common rooms. Professor Flitwick invited the alumni students to the staff common room on the third floor for drinks and a to reaquaint themselves with their teachers.

Hermione was excited to see Severus, tickles of anticipaction licked her stomach. She hadnt seen him at all tonight apart from lingering glances towards the top table, she cast a refreshment spell over helself and took Draco's arm to walk up to the staffroom.

"So a little bird tells me you have started to date Severus, imagine how suprised I was to hear that. my godfather and my favourite bedfellow cuckolding me!" Draco whispered sarcastically. Hermione giggled, "iv been on a date with him, I really like him but im taking it slow" she replied before adding sartilically "dont need another sex slave do I? Iv got you". 

Hermione hadnt been in the staff room since the boggart lesson in third year, the room was rectangular with brown leather Chesterfields and upholstered squishy chairs, dotted with bookcases, plants and fireplaces, it reminded her of victorian mens clubs and was cosy.

Standing at the far corner was Severus with Mcgonagall and Sprout, chatting near a large portrait containing Dumbledore and Nigellus Black. Severus spotted her and inclined his head and Minerva waved her and Draco over to their group. 

"Welcome back Draco and Hermione, how do you like your quarters?" enquired Mcgonagall, offering the pair some drinks. "lovely thanks, Iv changed the colours to make it more homely" replied Hermione, "and enlarged the bed" she said quietly and shot a look at Snape. He didnt show any sign of replying apart from raising an eyebrow, she felt giddy secretly flirting with Severus and supressed a smile. 

Mcgonagall told them all they could call the professors by their first names except infront of students, believing they had earnt the right by fighting side by side in the war and the fact that the majority of students returning were part of the Order and had already been using their given names for over a year.

Hermione stayed close to Severus all night, wanting to soak up as much of him as she could, as the drinks flowed chatter seemed to get more friendly and less formal and the Alumni were feeling more at home in Hogwarts than ever before.

The gathering wound up around 11 but Snape asked Hermione to remain as the groups dwindled to non in the hope he could escort her back to her room, he had been waiting to see her alone all night and his chest thrummed with the thought of having her all to himself after what seemed a long absence.

"may I escort you to your rooms? I was hoping to show you some of the castles reconstruction we finished 2 days ago in the Defense rooms" Snape said softly, secretly grazing her palm with his fingers.

"A late night walk through the defense classrooms Severus? sounds fun" she smirked and raised her eyes suggestively. Folding Hermiones arm into his crook he guided her into the corridoor and down to the Defense rooms, she lent into him, smelling his rich sandlewood aroma and felt his body heat through his black woolen robes. "I have been waiting to see you for days witch" severus purred into her hair and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer as he walked with her, the flames that had licked her in anticipation and excitement at seeing Severus burst into friend fyre at his words and Hermione bit her lip to supress a moan in longing.

Halting their journey Hermione placed a hand on his chest and looked up at Severus through her long eyelashes, she shot him a look of pure desire and grabbed his lapel firmly and pulled him down into a firey kiss. She could hear his rapid breathing through his nose as his skillfull tongue danced and teased hers fighting for dominance. The thrill of being in the middle of the defence corridoor locking lips with a former student sent Severus into wild lust and the taboo added fire to the tryst.

Hermione pushed Severus roughly to the nearest wall and pinned him against it with the force of her kisses and demanding hands. Hungrily she grabbed at his clothing and twined her hand around his neck, growling mildly everytime she caught scent of his rich pharamones and driving her mad with want. 

Severus was enjoying such a ferocious attack on his person and couldnt remember being the subject of such ardent desire, Hermiones hands seemed to be warming every inch of his body she touched and he was glad she had wedged them into a darkened alcove as her soft palms made their way towards his plackett and his raging erection. Hermione seemed to be in a sexual enchantment, almost like she was possessed, tearing at Severus' robes and duelling his tongue aggressively. 

Breaking the kiss grudgingly Severus threaded his fingers through Hermiones long bouncy curls and pulled her head back roughly, taking in Hermiones half lidded eyes and red puffy lips his prick twitched at the sight of her but he forced himself to come back to his senses and slow down this esculating situation. Hermione's breath was ragged, lust coursing through her veins at the feel of Snape, his kiss had created a tickling sensation in her clit and she was desperate to touch herself to increase the sensation, she hadnt had sex since Krug and like a drug addict on relapse she felt a crazed need to fuck Snape and assuage her thirst.  


Being pulled away from Severus angered her and she pouted slightly as Severus ran his thumbs alomg her swollen lips and nuzzled her nose, her hands still touched at his cock and she knew he wanted this as much as her with the way his dick pulsed with blood under her palm.

"We cant be rutting in corridoors like 6th years Hermione, as much as I want you I doubt it's ideal behaviour for a deputy Headmaster" Severus whispered, his low unctious voice caressing her, he peppered her lips and jaw with tiny kisses.  
"come to my rooms then Severus, everyone will be in bed or in their rooms", Hermione demanded, she knew she sounded petulant and loose but if he or she didnt alleviate this ball of heat eminating from her clitoris she felt she would burst, it took all of her willpower not to grind herself to completion against his leg, she couldnt be expected not to whinge aswell.  
"Iv not taken you on a date yet and you want me to come to your rooms naughty girl" he purred. He nipped her ear at his mild reprimand and she moaned at the sharp sensation. 

"Please Severus, I need you" she breathed, begging him almost in tears, leaning her full body weight onto him and looking up pleadingly, "just tonight please ill burst if you dont touch me more, please"

Heat burned off her gaze and body language, she was desperate for him, waves of magic thrummed from her body into his as she remained trapping him into the wall.

Studying her from above Severus played with her hair distractedly and his face looked undecipherable which made Hermione feel angry, frustrated, intruiged and horny in equal measure all at once with this infuriating man.

Silence reigned for a few unbearable minutes on the long dark Defence corridoor, her busom heaved in anticipation with her breasts pressed firmly against his strong chest, maddeningly Hermione had no idea which way Severus would decide and the sexual tention in her stomach was beginning to boil over.

Looking into Hermione's eyes Severus pierced her with his obsidian orbs and neither could look away as magical and chemical messages subconciously screamed at each other, still locked onto her gaze Snape slowly trailed his hands from Hermione's curls and reached out to his left along the stone wall, peripherally she watched his elegant fingers reach out and take hold of a small brass knob on the panelled door of Lupins old D.A.D.A room and unlocked the door pushing it open firmly.

The room to the dark classroom swang open and her breath hitched.

Raising his eyebrow and in his best Professor Snape voice he ordered her, "Get in".


	19. DADA is my favourite classroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> immmm baaaaaaack  
> Had a break from writing this by writing my one shots, but i want to finish it soon before it drives me crazy.  
> any reviews are much welcomed, i only write for fun so please be kind......

The heavy wooden door of Lupin's old room swung open with a creek, the DADA room was pitch black and set for lessons in the morning in a neat fashion. Severus half dragged Hermione into the room by her wrists and whipped her upon the closest desk. With a wave of his hand the oak door closed and locked behind them leaving him stood before her like predator and prey.  
He gazed upon the beautiful young witch before him, his face giving nothing away but his eyes burned into her so fiercly she couldnt look anywhere but at him.

Hermione sat against the desk panting quickly with anticipation and arousal, the tall dark figure of the potions master walked towards her slowly, his buttoned robes and teaching cape enveloping his tall lean figure making him look authorotative. Hermione was so wet at seeing him in his 'professor Snape' glory she thought the students would still smell her on the desk in the morning.  
"please Severus touch me, please" she begged, driven to desperate pleading through her desire for him. Still he maintained his almost lazy walk towards her. Seeing her so wonton over a desk for him, pleading for his touch was making Severus seriously hard. He wanted to fuck her through the desk but was also waging a moral dilemma at sleeping with her when they werent an item or even monogamous. Krug had used her for sex and he would be damned if he used her like that big headed cunt.

Making a sexual compromise in his mind he decided on his course of action and smiled deviously at Hermione, his wicked grin illiciting a deep growl from her and making her pussy decidedly wetter than before.  
He looked delicious she decided, he was being so cool and collected it enflamed her and she gave a frustrated growl.

Raising an amused eyebrow at her outburst he finally stopped before her.

"my dear Hermione, you look so..." he trailed his soft fingers up her thighs and pulled up her gown delicately, "frustrated". His voice washed over her like silk, low and sensual. Hermione thought she may be in real danger of hyperventilating if she panted any more furiously, her pussy was screaming at him for attention and she opened her legs wider to his touch.  
Severus trailed a path with his digits up her inner thigh, winding his hands through her dress to slowly inch it up over her legs towards her knickers. Slowly winding up the luxurious material through his fists he never broke eye contact.The soft material bunched up and like a theatre curtain, lifting to reveal soft satin high top briefs in cornflower blue. Slowly stroking from her inner thigh, Severus continued to delicately trace up to her petal like folds and he barely supressed a groan of desire at feeling how amorous Hermione really was.

The lightness in colour gave away how desperately aroused she was, an oval of dampness marked in her gusset. Her pussy was so moist the silky material moulded to her slick lips and outlined her juicy cunt, like a satin mask. She heard him hiss slightly as he circled the damp patch and saw his cock lurch inside his pants, Hermione urged her mound into Severus' fingers, whispering "please" softly on repeat, delerious with need.

Severus had maintained intense eye contact until that point, untill he could smell her delicious scent then his eyes were traiterously redirected to her sopping folds just from the intoxicating pharamones his sensitive nose detected.

Her pussy looked delicious, stuck flush to the wet satin, he hooked his thumbs into the legs of her knickers and pulled up the blue briefs so it stretched against her cunt and outlined her lips more crudely. A loud moan escaped Hermione at his delicious teasings and she had to grip the desk to stop herself from launching herself atop of Snape and viciously attacking his cock. "you look beautiful my dear, your pussy looks like a work of art through these knickers, shall we see if you can get them wetter" Severus purred at her, looking down upon the splayed beauty. 

"Oh god please!" Panting heavily, Hermione wriggled on top of the counter, pleading with her eyes for him to touch her.

Playfully he looked down at her, raising his eyebrows,"Let me relieve you immediatly of your urgent desperation my dear"

Quick as a flash Severus simultaniously pushed her flat against the desk with his right hand and pulled up her skirts up fully to lay on her stomach with the left, her legs were still stood on the floor but her body was now taut against the wooden desk. She gasped with the sudden movement, delighted with his dominance, "please Severus! take me, just touch me i need something" she babbled. Keeping his forarm against Hermiones breasts he stooped and knelt against her thighs and deeply inhaled her scent through her sodden knickers. At this Hermione gave another helpless moan and urged her thighs further apart, Severus smirked against her wet gusset at the unbidden noises she made under his ministrations. He planned to tease and pleasure her without penetration, leaving her sated but desirous for more.

Using the broad plate of his tongue Severus laved her pussy from the outside of her briefs, the silky material was nice to lick, smooth against his tongue and her juices were secreted through the fabric giving him teasing tastes of her necter as he laved her. Nuzzling her folds he thouroughly drenched her panties and it was driving Hermione insane. Maddeningly the feel of his tongue was delicious but not intense enough through the material. It was teasingly delicate, building layer over layer of sensation. "oh god dont stop Severus, i need to come i need to come please please please" Hermione was desperatly pleading, her fingers pulled at her long hair, pulling on the strands in frustrated arousal. She had her eyes closed focussing on the stimulating warmth at her vagina, the build up of pleasure his sweet mouth was giving her. The feeling of Severus through her knickers was naughty, pervy, and because his tongue wasnt directly over her clit she was being stimulated more delicately than if he was licking her pearl unsheathed. As he teased her more through the light barrier between each of their flesh, it sent her higher and higher at a slower pace than normal, the tensing of her abdomen showed she was close to coming and Hermione was holding her breath concentrating on cresting the wave via Severus' tongue.  
Hearing her nonsensicle mutterings and intermittant gasping for breath Severus knew she was close, he wanted to push her over the edge with force and doubled his efforts on the little witch.

Clamping his mouth over her clit Severus sucked rhythmically on her erect nubbin, hard.

"yes yes yes yes!" she screamed above him. Anchored to the desk by his suckling mouth upon her mons she writhed violently under his ministrations. He suckled her hard, encouraging the blood to fill the already sensitised clit and increase the intensity of her oral stimulation.

Hermione gave little involuntary thrust into his mouth, bucking against his face, she was sweating and gasping, so close to her release.

 

Pulsing her clit with suction untill her thighs began to shake, he heard her hold a breath and waited for the explosion. Hermione clamped the side of his head in a vice like grip with her creamy thighs and her back arched fully off the counter as she climaxed. screaming her release her orgasm shattered through her body, prolonged by Severus' continual suckling of her now super sensitive clitty.  
Finally Severus stopped his attentions to her clitorus and could finally taste her sweet honey that was released from her orgasm, he swiped her gusset to the side using his digits and attacked her core, he moaned as he began lapping and eating at her folds drinking up all of Hermiones secretions. She tasted like pure sex he thought, musky sweet and slightly starchy it was intoxicating, his cock was iron in his pants and he could feel its pulse ticking. He desperatly wanted to release his thick cock and to plunge it into her now quivering pussy but he reigned in his compulsion and instead feasted on her necter. 

Whilst Severus was desperatly laving at her entrance with his tongue not leaving a drop of her scent remaining, Hermione continued to moan above him, the feeling of flesh on flesh so soon after her teasing orgasm was delicious and he was attacking her pussy so thouroughly it prolonged her peaked arousal to something of an aggressive simmer. Severus was licking her so intently she barely had time to come down from her orgasm before the sensations started to whirl in her stomach once more, he was so concentrated on tasting her for his own pleasure he didnt even notice she was climbing again, his infatuation was intoxicating and it was a sight she needed to see.  


Grinding her hips against his face Hermione mewled at his attentions, she raised herself up on her elbows so she could see him eating her clearly. Watching this dark masculine man on his knees infront of her licking her greedily sent Hermione hurtling towards another orgasm quickly, she tipped her hips towards his face encouraging him to re-engage her clit again.  
Getting the message Severus reattached himself to her button, now stiff and erect against her fleshy folds and he swirled and flicked the sensitive bud until he heard Hermione keening and panting once more, his new favourite sound.  


Hermione could feel her juices running down her pussy, mixed with Severus' saliva and making his chin sopping wet against her entrance. Runs of saliva and come dribbled down between her arse cheeks adding to the deliciousness of Severus at her clit. Noone had ever, ever, given her pleasure this intense or made her as wet as Severus had done tonight. Her head swam and she felt almost faint as her second orgasm hit, her abdomen crunched involuntarily as the climax rippled through her pussy, her clit the epicentre of pleasure urged to continue pusating by Severus' continual lapping and reaming with his tongue.

A gutteral animalistic moan was dragged from Hermione as she completed her peak, jettisons of ejeculate poured from her pussy onto Severus' tongue and he was suprised to learn she could squirt at orgasm. His cock was screaming in protest within his pants when her come spurted onto his face and tongue, Severus groaned into her wet folds, he had never been so aroused. Hermione coming so hard sent his self confidence and prowess rocketing skyward, his male ego bursting with pride. As he surveyed his achievements of bringing pleasure to his beloved Hermione he was extremely satisfied, looking up at her sweaty flushed faced from between her legs he smiled as he gently cleaned her essence. Severus was dilligently cleaning her gently, soothing her swollen pussy with small tender licks. She gave involutary bucks against his tongue so sensitive was she after his ministrations.

Leaving a final soft kiss on her sensitive clit Severus stood, leaving Hermione beneath him once again. Looking down at her his heart swelled with feelings, determined this delicate creature be treated with utmost respect and care. He stroked her cheek and gave her a soft smile, bending to kiss her brow before righting her gown. how could he let her go now? the bond he had felt for her before today had trebled with their unanticipated sexual ren dez vous, he felt protective of her, attracted to her and more connected than ever. Always a possesive man he knew she would always be part of him for always, he wanted to make her his.

Hermione was so overcome by emotions, she sat bonelessly atop the desk, her body was spent, her mind totally clear, she felt as light as a feather and her heart swelled at the sight of Snape above her. Nuzzling into his palm she comforted herself on his touch and placed a gentle kiss by the pad of his thumb.

"I want to court you Hermione, I dont want it to be sex not substance. you, and I, deserve more than that. Let me show you your worth" Severus said softly. He caught her eye and tried to impart some of his feelings within his gaze, he hoped she hadnt just seen him as a sexual thrill or a clandestine fantasy come to life. He hoped she had felt the beginning and burgeoning connection they had made when he lay so close to death.

Her silence made him nervous, though his face remained calm and gentle as he continued stroking her face. His gut clenched in anticipation of a rebuttle.

Hermione's eyes shone slightly at hearing he wanted to court her. Someone, someone she had strong feelings for had actually asked to date her, not just fuck her or use her as an emotionless sex doll, but to respectfully see her in a serious nature.  


Pushing down the swirl of emotion running riot inside her heart, Hermione bit her lip and smiled broadly. Seeing her grinning thawed any worry Severus had and he smiled more warmly at her still. "Ofcourse you can court me. id be honoured to date you" she said softly.

"you know your friends and most of the populus wont see this as a natural match, is that something you can handle Hermione" he asked seriously.  
Her brow furrowed, "since when have I ever taken an easy path? I want you, you want me, its that simple. Harry and Ron will come round, Ginny already knows, and I have no parents. So thats as hard as it gets for me"

Severus held her face gently and tipped it towards his own? "and I would like us to be exclusive, Im rather old fashioned with wanting to know im the only wizard for you, is that amenable?"

Hermione cringed at her loose past, hoping her reputation or antics hadnt gotten back to Severus, making him ask that question. 

"absolutely!" she almost shouted, embarassment making her boldly exclaim her agreement to his proposed faithfulness.

"good" Severus said softly, and kissed her upon her nose. A familiar and affectionate gesture, not seeming out of place for the brand new couple, but right as two people connected.

"can i stay with you tonight Severus?" Hermione asked. She lay her head against his strong chest and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"not tonight darling, I plan on courting you properly, there is alot to be said for patience and anticipation" 

His voice rumbled through his chest as she lay against it and she nodded in agreement. Suddenly sleepy she wanted to be still against him for a moment.

Severus stroked her back tenderly, ocassionally kissing the top of her hair. He couldnt help feeling how well asking her to be his partner had gone, he was elated. A long forgotten feeling of happiness bubbled around his insides, he was unused to the feeling but found he could never now be without it. He mulled over the possible resistance to their relationship, perhaps keeping it private in its fledgling stages would be better for Hermione to deal with should any bad comments be made. Severus was used to abbrasive comments or suspicion around his name and actions, unkindness towards his slid off him like teflon, he wasnt concerned with himself only protecting Hermione from negativity. He rolled his eyes silently above her thinking about having to play nice with those pet apes she called best friends. quickly deciding any unpleasant feelings arising from making nice towards Potter and Weasley was negated when compared to the happiness it would bring to his beloved.

 

"come on now petal, let me walk you back to your room." He gave Hermione a small squeeze to awaken her.

 

Sleepily they walked back to the three crones, arms wrapped around each other. 

 

"goodnight my darling" said Severus, and he bent and kissed her fully on the lips, "sleep well, you have potions tomorrow and Iv heard the professor is a right bastard"

"oh yes, he is. very demanding, classic obsessive compusive, possesive...."

She kissed him and turned into the corridoor, her laugh tinkling as she went.

"you have no idea" he whispered to the closed tapestry.


	20. Chapter 20

Pulling pints at the Three Broomsticks was the best way Hermione passed her time when not at Hogwarts, the ebb and flow of the regulars and peak times kept her head occupied and always up to date with the latest gossip around Hogsmeade and beyond. Listening to the regulars gossip or earwigging on fellow students over the hum of the bustling pub relaxed her, she didnt feel any need to perform or be extravert in her little cocoon of work.

Flirting was still a sport she enjoyed, as a barmaid it was essentially part of the job description. A few daring repostles with customers to keep her wits razor sharp and her sensors finely tuned. The sight of Severus however, catching her mid flirt with an eager customer had somewhat curbed the raunchy heights she was used to, suddenly catching sight of him unexpectedly caught her breath and gave her butterflies in a nervously guilty way. One raised eyebrow and a questioning gaze soon put paid to the more daring aspects of the sport.

Severus had taken her on a few cosy dates, escorting her from Hogwarts like a perfect gentleman to various restarants and a delicious wine bar off Old Kent Road for a bottle of the finest '23 and shameless smutty flirting. Oh how she loved how he sat in the roughly upholstered armchair, legs crossed, cocky, snarky. Sipping on his burgundy between deliciously sinful remarks about how she tasted better than the expensive vintage. He had her thrumming with alcohol and desire by the third glass, that unctious voice lulling her to ripened arousal. He didnt sleep with her though untill their fourth date, almost as if he knew that from the famous tonguing on the school desk she had continued to be in a perminant state of arousal. Severus touched her constantly on their dates, every time he touched her, from his hand on her back to guide her through doorways to slipping his fingers between hers when they walked, only served to increase her sexual tension-and he knew it.

Their fourth date was a Dark Arts seminar in London, new spells and charms for detecting dark acts and catching criminals was the main event with some interesting historical elements mixed in. Hermione loved the convention, finding it extremely entertaining and enflaming her quest for knowledge on spell making, she and Severus discussed and debated all afternoon untill he posed going for dinner and finding a hotel room. Neither of them were working the next day, they could have a lie in he suggested. The food was great, the hotel lovely, the sex....mind bendingly amazing. Just thinking of his cock sent a giddy smile skidding across her face, remembering the way it felt inside her shot an involuntary moan from her lips.

They had taken their time undressing, an unusual thing for her, lazily kissing between removing layers. He nipped her lips as he removed her silk blouse, uncovering her breasts to reveal she wore nothing but a concealment charm under the opaque garment. Her pink nipples hardened to the cool air and Severus kissed her more passionatly when he pulled and tweaked her sensitive peaks, engorging the turgid flesh untill they were cherry red and throbbing for his mouth. Hermione was desperatly attracted to Severus, his keen attentions had her wild with lust, his fingers danced over her skin zapping impulses wherever he touched. Her quim was slippery in her briefs, desperatly lubricating itself with its need to have something fill the raw ache between her legs. With the milking up of her pussy driving her crazy she fought against the animal instincts inside and undressed him reverently, savouring the feeling of undressing the enigma that was the Potions Professor. He still held a delicious taboo of being her teacher to send her nerves fluttering into excitement over that particular kink. As she finally uncovered his cock it bounced as she pulled away his briefs, smiling she saw his member for the first time and happily noted its length amd especially its girth, oh how beautifully masculine it looked, 8 inches of solid man flesh with a perfectly thick fluted end weeping with precome and pulsing gently with desire. Severus' body was much like his mind and persona, toned, strong and powerful. He was trim and elegant but had a raw strength eminating from him, she enjoyed being stroked and caressed by his nimble and sure fingers and felt his strength as he lead her towards the sumptuous bed. Laying down over the covers Severus kissed her avidly, suckling on her lips and stroking her with his tongue, enciting moans from her as he coupled his attentions with his fingers travelling down towards her mound. He could smell her arousal, musky and feminine her pussys aroma filled his nostrils, she smelled sweet and starchy, clean and wet, that smell-he could never un-smell her intoxicating nectar after he'd feasted on her over lupin's class desk. It called to him now, pharemones sending his cortex into overdrive and hardening his cock to steel. Starting to circulate around her clit he teased the nub into a stiff peak untill he could manipulate her pearl firmly, alternating between firm pressure and pinching, drawing her clitorus out untill Hermione was deliciously raw under his fingers. He could feel Hermione getting closer to her peak, she could no longer concentrate on kissing him and instead grabbed hold of his hair holding him at the nape of her neck and she bowed and keened underneath him. Snape bit and licked her delicate declatè as he continued his moulding of her clitorus, enjoying how much more incoherant Hermione became untill finally she froze with exstacy underneath him, head thrown back and spine bowed to pleasure crying out her orgasm in one long sensual moan, her pussy throbbed beneath his digits and he lessened his pressure to feel the tiny bundle of nerves pulse between his fingers, his finely tunes ears detected a delicious wet sucking sound-her soaked pussy desperatly sucking in the aftermath of her orgasm trying to invite something to fill the yearning hole of her cunny.  
"you look delicious like this Hermione" he had growled in her ear as she came down off the high, as if in agreement his cock leaked a jetty of precome onto her thigh as proof of his words. Hermione couldnt wait any longer to feel his length inside her, completely spurred by her orgasm she raised her hips and grabbed his cock to guide him in, her hand barely wrapped round the head of his cock and she briefly thanked his clever nimble fingers for lubricating her enough to insert this mammoth into her cunt. Severus chuckled at Hermione grabbing him eagerly and let her take the lead at inserting himself, he knew it would be a tight squeeze and she knew her own pussy better than he did. Hermiones eyes rolled in pleasure as the fist of Severus' inches made its way inside her, the fluted tip was crying with precome helping the slippery insertion of his tool, the large head stretched her open inch by inch burning slightly until at last the bulbous head was seated inside her. She opened her eyes to see Severus lost in pleasure above her as her pussy greedily sucked and throbbed upon the end of his knob, his hair fell forwards and tickled her cheeks and she was suddenly caught up again in the surrealness of the situation untill a firm thrust of his hips sent his cock surging foward and into her depths."fuck! fuck fuck fuck" she had gasped, the feeling of his dick being fully seated within her was nothing like she had ever experienced, he stretched her so beautifully her walls could hardly pulse and instead just helplessly suckled at the base of his cock like a spasming band. Severus moved within her so sensuously that moans were pulled from her lips as delicate and needy whispers, the bumps and ridges on his cock stimulated her combined with the regular nudging of her cervix heightened her arousal and fresh waves of lubricant coated his member encouraging his dick to push further and further inside. The rhythm began as a delicate dancing of bodies but the pleasure built so rapidly that Snape was soon pistoning into Hermione at a rapid rate, teeth clashed and lips bruised as they frantically fucked upon the linen sheets, skin slapping and sweat glistening off their bodies encouraging the animalistic nature of their coupling. Severus battered Hermione with his huge tool and she moaned and shrieked beneath him as he hammered into her, the pleasure pain of something so wide inside her made her head spin, digging her nails into his back she clambered to get purchase as he hammered her pussy. Hermione knew she was on the ascent again and hooked her legs up and over Snapes pistoning arse, driving him down and into her further with her heels, she knew she was minutes from exploding and desperatly wanted to take Snape with her. "im coming, fuck. im coming" grunted Snape as he felt her tighten round him, his cock felt amazing stuffed inside her, she was so tight she reemed every bit of his flesh, his words were followed by the feeling of sudden swelling inside her, he was growing in prep for his impending orgasm amd it was too much sensation for hermione to handle, propelling her into a rich exhausting orgasm that made every part of her body tense with pleasure, "im coming inside you..." he shouted as he heard Hermione cry out her climax beneath him and her pussy massaged him rhythmically, Severus felt himself spurt an inhuman amount of hot sperm inside her pussy and slowed his pace to a soft rutting until his cock began to deflate inside her.

After their coupling they lay with each other in complete peace, talking and kissing, finding themselves post coitus at least 6 more times untill check out.

ummmm that memory was relived every day for Hermione, especially slow periods in the pub such as now as she polished glasses and started to close down the pub. Squeezing her thighs together had no effect on the burn she felt between her legs and she knew shed either have to find Severus after her shift or definatly take care of matters digitally herself. It had been a good night for custom, finding her tip jar full of galleons she smiled as she calculated her healthy bank balance.

Closing up was a pain of a job, Ginny preferred splitting her shifts for the early because of the hassle at sometimes getting the folks to leave, especially on rowdy nights. Hermione didnt mind, the more drunk the patrons the bigger the tip, plus she knew how to handle her wand so she had no real fear of anyone being agressive. Flicking her wand at the glasses and furniture the bar looked pristine and as she ushered out the last customers she saw through the bevelled glass Harry, Ron and to her extreme anger Salem Krug walking up through the villiage from the apparation point. Harry spotted her and waved as he made to walk over but Hermione pointed to the village clock indicating the pub was closed and shrugged apologetically. Hermione hoped Harry got the message that she wasnt going to let him in, and she pointed towards Hogwarts indicating he should go ahead without her. If it wasnt for that scumbag being there she would have gladly let the boys in and had a cheeky beer after time, why the fuck was he with Harry and Ron at midnight, god he was a headache she didnt need. To be safe she perched on a bar stool for an extra 20 minutes waiting for the path to Hogwarts to be clear of them before locking up and turning off the lights.

"looking as beautiful as ever" a smooth voice called over her shoulder.

Jumping slightly in suprise she turned from the lock in a split second and directed her wand at the source of the noise, with her wand pointing dangerously at his chest she saw the grinning face of Salem as he leaned against a beam.

"oh god what could you possibly want" she sneered. He wasnt at all perturbed at being on the business end of her wand, rather he raked his eyes over her body leisurly.Taking in her jade gown that complimented her figure he licked his bottom lip and Hermione felt like slapping him.

Hermione was so incensed she walked off from Salem at a march, heading for Hogwarts leaving him striding behind her in close persuit. It was a long walk up to Hogwarts and even though Hermione was fit and agile she knew Salem could have easily caught up and even surpassed her pace. He kept back however for the entirity of the journey, close enough to tail her but never walking level. It unnerved her in an way she couldnt describe. He never said a word the whole journey, and she was determined to never speak to him again so kept up the uncomfortable intimidating silence.

Reaching the huge oak door of Hogwarts entrance Hermione raced up the steps and into the hall, she hoped to lose Salem in the winding stair cases. Beginning her ascent to the top floors she chanced a look behind her, on the steps a few paces below stood Krug. He smirked at her furious expression and enjoyed the waves of anger rolling off her in his direction. Hermione sniffed in frustration and continued the journey to her dormitory.

As she finally approached the painting of the Fates Krug had decided to quicken his pace and catch up to her, she could smell his woody aftershave and the clean scent of his hair and her stomach roiled in hate.

"your not coming in here!" she snapped as she opened the painting to the dorms, and turned to block the entrance.

"oh yes i have a room prepared Hermione, by McGonagal's orders" he smirked. His perfect teeth flashing and a smug grin on his beautiful features.

"why the fuck are you here" she seethed at him, hackles raised and frustration pouring our of her very pores.

"careers day tomorrow. Im here for a few days to showcase the Aurors department"

"you dont need to stay here. these are student rooms, this is ridiculous"

"temper temper Hermione, I forgot how much of a tomcat you are"

"you disgust me. never ever speak to me again" 

Hermione turned into the entry and steamed down the corridoor to her room. Fire coursed through her veins at seeing him again and all sexual frustration and thoughts of Severus banished with her anger at the appearance of Salem Krug.

"Loved seeing you tonight after work Hermione, if you want to earn any more tips tonight my rooms the last on the right" he shouted after her.

Incensed at his crude jibe she stopped abruptly and turned to face off with the chauvenistic bastard, he winked and blew her a smutty kiss and Hermione was about to hurl some cutting insult but was stopped in her tracks as she saw the nosey face of Lavender Brown gawping at the staged scene playing out on the corridoor.


	21. Chapter 21

"Just leave it. I cant be bothered" Hermione moodily whispered to Draco. She sat hunched at the alumni table in the Great Hall deliberatly sheilding her eyes with her hand as she speared her breakfast. Draco looked at her and was trying to sum up what had put Hermione in such a fowl snit this morning. Trying to summise on the source of his friends indignation however was unnecessary once he saw Potter walk into breakfast along side the overconfident Krug, striding down between the benches as if he'd spent all his life as the pride of Hogwarts. Hermione instantly felt the miniscule hairs prick on the back of her neck, the goose pimpling of her skin and a cold angry knot form in her stomach at the arrival of Salem. She could practically feel Severus' disgust from the dais behind her, like a sonar of deep hatred it passed through her as he noticed Krug and only further served to fuel the rage that had started with his appearance.  
Shooting a furious side eye towards Draco from under her palm she conveyed a full conversation to him with one look. He gave her a traditionally Slytherin non commital stare back but she knew he understood when she felt him grip her knee and give it a tiny reassuring squeeze under the table.  
Lavender was practically bursting out of her seat at the arrival of Salem, desperatly glaring at Hermione trying to goad her into looking at her desperate attempts of attention, she was practically vibrating with smugness and was barely supressing the glaringly obviousness of the fact she held some gossip.

Severus ofcourse noticed Hermiones discomfort from the off and was glad Malfoy was seated next to her to give her some support, he didnt know what was wrong but his finely tuned skill set told him Krug had done something to create her current disposition and Lavender Browns body language practically screamed shed witnessed it.

Krug casually strolled up to the alumni table, passing over Hermione with his eyes and raising his chin to Malfoy in a show of challenging dominance as he walked past them. Hermione saw Dracos jaw clench and before he could react she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the hall with her.

Laughing with Harry, Salem took his guest seat by Ron and didnt fail to bask in the filthy glare Severus was sending him from the teachers table.

********

"What did he do?" Severus demanded. Pulling Hermione into a small concealed alcove he had been waiting in to accost her. He held her tightly as his eyes bored into hers. "He offered me the chance to earn some extra pocket money..." she replied sarcastically and shirked his grip from her arms. "What!" Snape thundered, nostrils flaring slightly. He straightened to his full height and crossed his arms before her. "The guys a creep. He just wants a slice of my ass with the fame that itll bring him. Just leave it, He'll be gone tomorrow" She slipped out of the alcove before he could answer. She hated this roiling viper in her guts. A mixture of embarassment, resent and anger surged as a toxic mixture and she hated that she couldnt handle this emotional explosion like she would have done a few months ago. Usually she would have gone straight to Draco and fucked him hard or picked up a paramour and silently furiously screwed them untill her raw nerves were unfreyed. Last night she had thought about flooing Severus but fucking him in response to her feelings over Krug cheapened her burgeoning feelings for the older wizard. Instead she paced her room like a caged lioness and fired off spells into the ether untill her wand smoked and her fingers burned from the expulsion. "Dont walk away Hermione" He commanded stepping into the corridoor after her. "Listen to me" he implored as he caught up with her, pulling her into his strong arms. Kissing her forehead Severus held her close and smelled the floral scent of her beautiful cascading locks. "I will ignore Krug for as long as he towes the line. But I hate the sight of him and I assure you I will be watching him" Hermione sighed and folded herself into his volumous robes, slotting her shapely frame around his tall lean figure and allowing herself to be engulfed by his strong embrace. Luckily Snapes teaching robes were so vast he covered hermione easily, shading her body, and his roaming hands over her derrier, from view. Hermione felt the tell tale signs of her arousal beginning as his large hands spanned the circumference of her pert arse, a fluttering started in her stomach and spread like warmth to her labia and made her pussy tingle deliciously. Hermione pushed her pert derrier into Snapes roaming hands and felt him squeeze her fleshy globes with a small groan, she noticed his quickening pulse beneath her chest as she pressed tightly against him, his firm unyealding chest pushing her soft breasts up against his sternum. Relinquishing her hold from the tall professor she took his hand and slotted her dainty fingers between his, bringing the knuckles up to her lips and placing the softest kiss on his potions roughened skin. "Ill see you tonight, your rooms at 9" she purred and with great personal effort wrenched herself away from Severus and continued to her next class.

"your a tease Ms Granger" Snape shouted after her.

A few paces ahead Hermione smirked and looked over her shoulder, continuing to walk she began to wind her skirts in her hand and lifted them high enough to show Snape her long shapely legs clad in sheer silk stockings, a delicate seam running up the back and topped with black lace hold ups. When the lace garters were reavealed, encasing her soft creamy thighs she chuckled and dropped the skirts back to the floor with a whoosh of fabric. Laughing she turned round and shouted down to Snape, who looked decidedly flushed in complexion, "who said I wasnt?"

**************

That fucking Krug bastard seethed Snape as he thundered down the main staircase. Posessive aggression sent his blood racing and his pent up sexual tension did nothing to calm his rage. Knowing that sleazy fuck had propositioned Hermione blew his synapses and as he entered the Great Hall to oversee the careers showcase he knew he'd have to avoid Krug if he didnt want to lose his job by incinerating that piece of shit.

Seeing Potter and Weasley by the Aurors table with Salem chatting and laughing, Snape directed himself to the opposite side of the convention towards the St Mungos and healing displays. Silently observing the open day from the corner gave Severus the perfect spot for surveiling the room but did nothing for his filthy mood.

"Act in haste, repent in leisure" came a tinkling melodical voice to his right.

Luna Lovegood, complete with radish earrings, was looking through a healers guide to study just by Severus.

At first he wasnt sure if Luna was directing her statement at him as she was intently reading the leaflet, but as the waif like girl turned round and smiled at him Snape raised his brow in question at the girls remark.

"He is very cunning" she said and looked past snape towards Salem. "There are no nargles around him because he is too dark. Nargles cant live around souls like his. He makes dark plans and will spread chaos like friendfyre". Her ethereal voice made Luna's statement a casual observation, but Severus couldnt shake the look she held in her eyes as she surveyed the sandy haired auror from across the room.

*************

"what you going to wear?" asked Ginny sitting on the bed flicking through an advanced DADA book.

"christ knows! I want him come in his pants as soon as he sees me" giggled Hermione.

"Best get my designer head on then" said Ginny with a devious grin as she closed the book and picked up her wand.

Carefully selecting underwear she thought sophisticated yet erotic called for the expert opinions of Ginevra Weasley. The two girls managed to transfigure a basque into an all in one bodysuit leotard. Black boned silk hugged Hermione from the crotchless gusset to the intricate and detailed straps crossing and framing her breasts, the bodice pushed her chest up to make her tits looks pert full and round, spilling over the rim of the playsuit and framed with diamond studded straps that followed the outline of her glorious cleavage up towards her delicate neckline and intricatly spread all over her back. The playsuit was not designed to be removed, its sole purpose was to make Hermione look deliciously fuckable, like an expensive piece of erotic jewellry it showed off her slender figure and full curves, enhanced her assets and gave entrance to her delicate petals from the open front.

Hermione admired her figure and the way the bodysuit looked in her full length mirror, adjusting some diamond detailing as she looked over the back. She spelled some 6inch heels that were spaghetti strapped from toes to mid calf to complete the ensemble and spritzed some amortentia perfume through her wavy locks before securing her long hair in a messy bun at the nape of her neck by a pin.

"Oh god I need sex tonight" groaned Ginny as she eyed up Hermione in the mirror. "Im not into girl on girl but you look so good in that get up im going to have to transfigure something for me and pounce on Harry"

Hermione laughed and fixed in some earrings and grabbed a long black duster type robe to throw over as she floo'ed to Severus' rooms.

"Ginny how can you be hard up, your room is next door and I have to put up silencers practically every night because you two are fucking like dogs"

"I know I know, I just love his cock so much Hermione. I think im addicted. Oh god he did this thing with his tongue-"

"-yea enough!" Hermione screamed, "please no details. spare me. Itd be like me telling you details of your brothers sex life and techniques"

"Fair enough. Ok have a good time, I want details tomorro at work" Ginny said as she exited Hermiones rooms before popping her head back round and waggling her eyebrows "Snapes not my brother".

Rolling her eyes towards her sex pest friend Hermione grabbed her wand and gave herself another once over. 

On her way towards the common room floo she detoured to Dracos doorway, he was lay on his back relaxed with one arm behind his head reading a Quidditch magazine.

"ssssss" Hermione whistled to grab his attention. Draco looked over to his doorway glad to see Hermione in a better mood and raised his eyebrows in greeting.

"What dyou think? professional opinion" She said and unveiled her robes, pulling the garment out to reveal the custom made tailored lingerie underneath.

His casual relaxed pose turned quickly into awe as she unveiled herself.

"ooohhhmmm" Draco keened at seeing Hermione dressed in the most sexy underwear he had ever seen, his features looked desperate and aroused and he immediatly grabbed his crotch as it swelled rapidly.

Laughing at the blondes pleading looks as he held his dick, "Just what I wanted" And she re-wrapped her robe and left him to his quidditch magazine as she went in search of her Potions master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so next chaplie is obviously going to be major PWP, the outfit, snape, kink etc. but im soooooo excited to start to build where Salems arc is going-believe me hes one evil mother. Its more of a filler chapter this, but I thank everyone who is sticking with this story and as always the Kudos and especially the reviews really do make my day. love love xxxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fanfic piece-let me know your thoughts and suggestions!! 
> 
> LRB


End file.
